Die Annalen der Liebe reviewed
by zan189
Summary: Dracos 6. Schuljahr: er ist verliebt, schreibt Tagebuch, erledigt die Geschäfte seines Vaters, der in Askaban sitzt, und drückt sich vor Lord Voldemort. Sein Mädchen ist aber genauso hinterhältig, wie er einmal war. Kommt er drüber weg? R&R!
1. Teil 1

_**Anmerkung der Autorin:  
**Diese Geschichte ist eine Parallelgeschichte zu "Die Annalen der Liebe", birgt aber doch so einige Überraschungen, die in der Originalgeschichte nicht vorkommen.  
Sie ist aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben und kann unabhängig von der ersten Geschichte gelesen werden. Allerdings rate ich euch, dass ihr "Die Annalen der Liebe" zuerst lest, wenn ihr gerne beide lesen möchtet, sonst spoilt ihr euch.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Und ich freue mich natürlich immer sehr über Reviews... (winkt mit dem Laternenpfosten)

* * *

_

**Die Annalen der Liebe - reviewed**

_Diese Fanfiction ist meiner treuen Leserin Sarah.Easy gewidmet, die mich mit ihren Reviews auf die Idee gebracht hat._

Das sechste Schuljahr beginnt morgen. Endlich.

Ich muss zugeben, ich hab mich in den Sommerferien manchmal ein bisschen gelangweilt. Papa ist immer noch im Gefängnis (wegen diesem verdammten Schlammblut Potter) und Mama weint sehr oft, weil sie ihn so vermisst. Außerdem kommt Er oft zu uns, und sie fürchtet sich vor Ihm. Sie hat Angst, dass Er mir etwas antun könnte, derweil will Er nichts weiter, als dass ich den Todessern beitrete, und da kann ich nichts Schlimmes dran sehen. Papa ist ja auch einer, und ich bin sein Erbe in allen Dingen.

Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, so ist mir manchmal doch etwas unbehaglich zumute. Sei es drum, dass ich das dunkle Mal nie wieder wegbekommen werde, wenn Er es mir einmal in meine Haut gebrannt hat, oder sei es drum, dass ich nicht ganz überzeugt bin, ob Er diesmal an der Macht bleiben wird. Potter ist einfach zu stark, und er hat Freunde und andere Verbündete, die ihm beistehen. Am Liebsten würde ich mich aus allem raushalten, bis sich klar ein Gewinner abgegrenzt hat, aber das geht nicht. Papa hat das vor Jahrzehnten ja auch schon versucht, aber Er hat sich damit natürlich nicht zufrieden gegeben. Und bevor wir den Gehorsam verweigern und selbst umgebracht werden (wegen Schlammblütern und Muggeln auch noch!), springen sogar die Malfoys über ihren eigenen Schatten. Immerhin, uns hat es vor Ihm gegeben (und zwar sehr lange vor Ihm... ich kann meine Familie weit länger in die Vergangenheit zurückverfolgen, als Er seine von Muggeln verdreckte Linie; Er ruht Sich auf Seinem herrlichen Vorfahren Salazar aus und meint, das genügt, um die Malfoys vergessen zu lassen, dass Er ein gewöhnliches Schlammblut ist...), und uns wird es auch noch nach Ihm geben. Das wichtigste ist, dass die Linie der Malfoys nie unterbrochen wird, und dass wir unsere Reinblütigkeit immer aufrechterhalten.

Marianne hat mir kaum geschrieben…

Ich verstehe sie wirklich nicht... unsere Familien sind wie füreinander geschaffen, wir sind reinblütige Zauberer, voller Stolz, reich und gesund. Sie will es einfach nicht einsehen, dass es für uns beide perfekt wäre, wenn wir einmal heiraten würden. Sie liebt mich nicht, ich weiß schon, aber wir sind immerhin erst 16. Was kann man da schon erwarten?

Ich weiß nur soviel:

Ich mag sie, sie ist nett, lustig und intelligent (bis auf ihre Aversion gegen Arithmantik bzw. Zahlen allgemein) und auf rein freundschaftlicher Basis verstehen wir uns richtig gut. Aber sobald ich sie um ein Date bitte, oder ihr Blumen schenke zum Valentinstag, kühlt sie ab und wendet sich solang von mir ab, bis sie meint, dass ich mich wieder eingekriegt habe.

Ich muss zugeben, ich liebe sie auch nicht, nicht auf diese Weise. Aber ich liebe sonst auch niemanden, und selbst wenn, müsste das schon ein reinblütiges Hexenmädchen sein, bevor ich Marianne loslasse. Nicht Pansy allerdings. Die ist einfach zu doof.

Mein Vater hat mir einmal erzählt, dass die Mama total Angst vor ihm hatte, als sie geheiratet haben. Sie kannten sich nicht besonders gut, da er um einiges älter als sie ist und sie somit in der Schulzeit nicht viel Kontakt hatten. Die beiden Familien wünschten die Verbindung, und meine Mama war nicht so stur, wie Marianne. Aber in der Hochzeitsnacht hat sie zu weinen angefangen, als mein Vater zu ihr ins Zimmer kam. Da hat er sie erstmal in Ruhe gelassen, damit sie sich an ihn gewöhnen kann. Und jetzt schau dir die beiden an! Mama weint sich die Augen aus, weil er von diesen schrecklichen Dementoren gefangen gehalten wird, und Er tut gar nichts dagegen, weil Er hofft, so ein Druckmittel gegen uns zu haben, so dass ich Ihm schneller beitrete. Aber ich habe Ihm gesagt, dass wenn ich in der Schule mit Seinem Mal erwischt werde, ich nicht nur selbst in Schwierigkeiten gerate, sondern auch Seine Sache gefährde, da der Schwachkopf und Schlammblutliebhaber, den wir als Direktor haben, sicher nicht davor zurückschreckt, mir Veritaserum einzuflößen, um aus mir herauszubekommen, was in den Todesserkreisen vorgeht. Da hat Er noch einmal davon abgesehen, und jetzt bin ich zumindest bis zum Ende des kommenden Schuljahres vor Ihm sicher, da ich in den Ferien nicht nach Hause fahren werde.

Vielleicht hört sich das jetzt wahnsinnig heroisch an, wie ich Ihm entgegengetreten bin und Ihm das gesagt habe, aber so war es natürlich nicht. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein alter Angsthase bin. Ich habe mir beinah in die Hosen gemacht, als ich das herausgestottert habe (obwohl Mama hinterher gesagt hat, dass ich ganz selbstsicher klang, aber so habe ich mich nicht gefühlt!). Ich hatte Angst, dass Er mich an Ort und Stelle umbringt. Aber Er hatte ein Einsehen, Seine wichtigen supergeheimen Geheimpläne, die Er Sich mit Seinem verdreckten Halbmuggelgehirn ausgedacht hat, müssen unter allen Umständen geschützt werden.

Das ist also knapp nochmal gut gegangen.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte so einen beeindruckenden Patronus zaubern, wie Potter, dann würde ich nach Askaban fliegen und meinen Vater herausholen! Ich habe den ganzen Sommer geübt, aber es kommt nicht viel mehr als ein bisschen weißer Dampf aus dem Ende meines Zauberstabes.

Mittlerweile muss ich mich um die Bücher kümmern. Unsere Geschäfte laufen gut, Papa hat das Vermögen der Malfoys innerhalb von 20 Jahren verdreifacht, und ich habe nicht vor, das anders zu machen. Mama hilft mir, wo sie kann, aber sie hat kein gutes Gefühl für die Wirtschaft, und würde oft in Dinge investieren, die prädestiniert dafür sind, den Bach herunterzugehen. Deswegen werde ich alles nach Hogwarts mitnehmen und von dort aus machen.

**ooOoo**

Die Zugfahrt war zum Kotzen.

Pansy ist die ganze Zeit an mir drangeklebt, und Marianne hat sich sofort aus dem Staub gemacht, weil sie die zwei Neuen angaffen musste. Ich hatte mich so gefreut, sie wiederzusehen, und sie ist nur an dummen deutschen Kühen interessiert, die höchstwahrscheinlich Schlammblüter sind. Jetzt sitzen wir in der großen Halle und warten auf die Einordnungszeremonie.

**ooOoo**

Die Dicke ist bei uns gelandet, die mit der Narbe in Hufflepuff. Anscheinend sind Carinas Eltern reinblütige Zauberer aus Deutschland, das finde ich schonmal sehr beruhigend. Sie könnte ruhig ein paar Kilo verlieren, aber mich geht das nichts an, und ich werde einen Teufel tun und etwas sagen, zumal Marianne ganz begeistert von ihr zu sein scheint.

Ich werde deshalb nett zu ihr sein.


	2. Teil 2

_**A/N:** Vielen Dank, Sarah le Fay, fürs Betalesen!__

* * *

_

Als ich vorhin aus der großen Halle raus kam, ist mir die andere Deutsche über den Weg gelaufen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie heißt. Sie kam vom Klo und hat mich gefragt, ob ich weiß, wie sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kommt. Dreckiges Schlammblut! 

Ich hab sie wissen lassen, dass ein Slytherin sich nicht mit Abschaum wie ihr abgibt, woraufhin sie mich erstaunt angesehen hat, aber sonst kein Wort von sich gab. Das fand ich ein bisschen komisch. Bis jetzt haben sie zu heulen angefangen, oder mich angegiftet, oder versucht, handgreiflich zu werden. Aber einfach dastehen und starren, das hat bis jetzt noch keiner gebracht.

Sie hat einen ziemlich intensiven Blick, deswegen habe ich mich abfällig weggedreht, weil ich es nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Ich glaube, vor der muss ich mich in Acht nehmen...

**ooOoo**

Sie heißt Sabrina. Ist ein ganz hübscher Name, für ein Schlammblut.

Wenn sie nicht so eine gruselige Narbe im Gesicht hätte, würde sie auch ganz passabel aussehen, aber sie läuft auch in den ältesten Klamotten rum, die die Welt gesehen hat. Dagegen sind die Roben vom Werwolf gar nichts. Ich wette, ihr Vater ist irgendso ein Muggelmann, der keinen ordentlichen Beruf hat (vielleicht Zeitungsverkäufer), und ihre Muggelmutter hilft ihm beim Austragen. Auf jeden Fall frage ich mich, wie sie sich das Schulgeld für Hogwarts leisten können. Das ist eine immense Summe.

Sie hat ein Lächeln ähnlich dem von Marianne.

Naja, eigentlich ganz anders, aber es ist ganz niedlich. Sie ist ein Schlammblut! Zum Glück. Ich hatte nämlich auch nicht vor, mich mit einer Armen einzulassen. Aber so kann sie mir gar nicht gefährlich werden.

**ooOoo**

Neulich haben die Bodyguards was zu tun bekommen. Im Verbotenen Wald waren ein paar Dämonen oder was, die haben sie verscheucht. Die scheinen auf Zack zu sein!

Ich habe versucht, Marianne davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich nicht mit Sabrina abgeben soll. Sie ist und bleibt ein Schlammblut, auch wenn Carina zehnmal mit ihr befreundet ist. Aber sie hört nicht auf mich. Sie wird schon genauso kindisch wie die beiden Deutschen. Die reden ständig über Knackärsche und Schottenröcke und irgendwas von "Schauspielern". Sabrina hat sich neulich in einer grandiosen Rede (ich konnte nicht umhin, zuzuhören, obwohl ich für Professor Snape noch eine Hausaufgabe zu erledigen hatte) darüber ausgelassen, was für einen Männertyp sie ganz besonders toll findet.

1. Er muss ein Schotte sein.  
2. Er muss einen Schottenrock tragen (in traditioneller Manier, also ohne etwas drunter).  
3. Er muss dunkle Haare haben, vorzugsweise schulterlang.  
4. Er muss braune oder grüne Augen haben.  
5. Er muss einen Knackarsch haben.  
6. Er muss groß sein.  
7. Er muss Bier mögen.  
8. Er muss Deutsch können.  
9. Er muss nett sein.

Ich verstehe nicht, was sie an dunklen Haaren so toll findet. Und grüne Augen! Das klingt nach Potter. Jetzt braucht sie bloß noch anzufügen, dass er eine Narbe haben muss, dann hat sie ihren Wunderknaben. Und ein Schotte, der Deutsch spricht... die können ja nichtmal richtig Englisch!

Sie ist ziemlich doof, und ich kann sie nicht ausstehen. Aber sie ist ständig in meiner Nähe, weil Marianne die ganze Zeit mit ihr und Carina zusammenhängt.

**ooOoo**

Mama hat mir geschrieben. Papa geht es nicht sehr gut, er hat sich erkältet, und sie wollen sie nicht zu ihm lassen. Sie hat ihm Decken, warme Kleidung und Medizin geschickt, als sie von diesen furchtbaren Wärtern nicht hereingelassen wurde.

Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum er auf meine letzten zwei Briefe nicht reagiert hat. Bis jetzt hat er mir immer kurz etwas auf meine Briefe geschrieben und die dann direkt zurückgeschickt. Ich schreibe ihm alle zwei Tage, manchmal auch öfter. Ich will nicht, dass er denkt, dass ich ihn einfach vergessen habe oder so. Es geht ihm nicht gut, ich weiß das, sonst war er immer ein sehr eloquenter Briefschreiber, doch seit er in Askaban ist, macht er sogar Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler. Diese Dementoren sind schrecklich!

Ich weiß, dass er meine Briefe sehr mag und dass sie ihn aufheitern und überhaupt der einzige Lichtblick sind, den er dort hat. Deswegen schreibe ich, obwohl ich kaum eine vernünftige Antwort bekomme.

Dieser verdammte Potter!

**ooOoo**

Papa hat sich wieder erholt.

Es ist mittlerweile schon November, das Schuljahr hat ganz schön stressig angefangen, und geht bis jetzt auch so weiter. Zumindest wurde für nächstes Jahr ein Valentinsball angekündigt, das ist doch mal was schönes! Hoffentlich kann ich Marianne dazu überreden, mit mir hinzugehen.

Der Ball findet zu Ehren der beiden Deutschen statt. Unglaublich! Ich sag ja nichts wegen Carina, aber das Schlammblut Spatz, die soll auch hochgehalten werden?

**ooOoo**

Bald sind Weihnachtsferien. Marianne geht nach Hause, echt klasse. Carina ebenfalls. Aber die kleine Zicke bleibt natürlich da. Oh Mann, neulich hat sie doch tatsächlich versucht, sich mit mir über Geschäftliches zu unterhalten!

Sie bildet sich ein, dass sie sich mit Wirtschaft auskennt, und wollte mir ständig was von Muggelmethoden erzählen. Dabei spießt sie mich mit ihren hellbraunen Augen fast auf. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber mir wird immer ganz heiß, wenn sie mich direkt ansieht. Da setze ich dann schnell mein Malfoygesicht auf und beleidige sie. Das Problem ist, dass sie das nicht abschreckt. Ich krieg sie einfach nicht los, und Carina, dieses unbedachte Mädchen, hat sie in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum mit reingebracht! Wie kann sie nur? Jetzt fehlt bloß noch, dass sie ihr das Passwort verrät...

Ich habe übrigens angefangen, Deutsch zu lernen. Meine Mutter begrüßt mein neuestes Hobby, weil man eine zweite Sprache immer ganz gut gebrauchen kann. Sie hat sich selber Italienisch beigebracht, als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Sie musste sich damals mit irgendwas ablenken, mein Papa hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich nächtelang Sorgen gemacht hat, ob es mir gut geht und ob ich Heimweh habe und total unglücklich bin. Auf jeden Fall ist uns das seitdem schon öfter zunutze gekommen, wenn wir in Italien im Urlaub waren.

**ooOoo**

In Geschichte der Magie gestern wurde ich mit dem Schlammblut zusammen dazu verdonnert, eine Partnerarbeit über die vier Gründer von Hogwarts zu machen. Wir müssen ein Referat halten und jeden einzelnen vorstellen, und eine besondere Anekdote aus deren Leben erzählen. Wo sollen wir denn bitte Anekdoten herbekommen? Wir haben den ganzen Abend in der Bibliothek verbracht und dutzende von Büchern gewälzt, ohne Erfolg.

Ich frage mich, woher sie die Narbe hat. Sie schaut ziemlich hässlich aus, ist ganz rot und wulstig. Sie muss aber Glück gehabt haben, denn die Narbe geht quer über das Auge, allerdings wurde das wohl nicht getroffen. Sonst wäre sie jetzt halb blind.

**ooOoo**

Da hat das Schlammblut doch glatt eine gute Idee gehabt! Erstaunlich!

Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass wir an dem Projekt die gesamten letzten zwei Wochen vor den Ferien dransitzen müssen, weil wir weit und breit keine Anekdoten finden konnten. Doch gestern fragte mich Sabrina (wie aus heiterem Himmel):

"Hey, du führst doch ein Tagebuch, oder?" Dabei griff sie mich am Oberarm.

Sie bringt mich immer wieder aus der Fassung. Keiner wagt es, einen Malfoy einfach so anzufassen, und ich habe ihr meinen fiesesten Blick zugeworfen, aber da hat sie mich bloß strahlend angelächelt. Was will die nur immer mit ihrem Lächeln? Das ist so entwaffnend, dass ich gar nicht anders kann, als mit ihr zu reden. Meistens vergesse ich auch noch für eine geraume Zeit, sie zu beleidigen.

Nein! Ich darf nicht anfangen, darüber nachzudenken... es darf und wird niemals so sein!

Auf jeden Fall ist sie der Meinung, dass ich gerne schreibe (da hat sie auch recht) und dass ich sicher etwas fabrizieren kann, was nach Anekdoten aus den vier Leben von Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor aussieht.

Ich habe vorhin schon die erste geschrieben, und werde sie hier einheften. Es ist Samstag, und bis morgen habe ich alle fertig, dann kann Sabrina sie am Montag durchlesen, und wir können getrost dem Referat entgegensehen!


	3. Teil 3

_**Helga Hufflepuff**_

_Mit 15 Jahren wurde Helga Hufflepuff von dem bösen Zauberer Plumbucket angegriffen. Er wollte sie entführen und heiraten, denn er hatte ein Auge auf sie geworfen. Doch Helga fand, dass sie zu jung zum Heiraten war und wehrte sich mit all ihren Kräften. Plumbucket jedoch war stärker und verschleppte sie in seinen Kerker, wo er sie in ein dunkles Verlies sperrte und ihr androhte, dass er sie nicht eher herauslassen würde, bis sie zur Hochzeit einwillige._

_Sobald er die schwere Eisentür hinter sich verschlossen hatte, legte Helga die Hände über ihre Augen, denn das half ihr beim Nachdenken._

_Er hatte ihren Zauberstab weggenommen, sie konnte also nicht zaubern. Da kitzelte sie ein Sonnenstrahl, sie sah auf und erblickte weit oben in einer Mauer einen schmalen vergitterten Schlitz. Sie sprang an der Mauer hoch, klammerte sich fest und zog sich soweit nach oben, bis sie hinaussehen konnte. Sie blickte auf eine Wiese voller Wildblumen, Unkraut und Kräuter. Sie ließ sich nach unten fallen, rannte zur verschlossenen Gefängnistür und hämmerte dagegen._

_"Plumbucket! Ich gebe auf! Dieses Verlies ist schrecklich!"_

_Der so Gerufene kam sofort zurück, er war noch nicht weiter als bis zum Ende des Ganges gekommen._

_"Willst du mich auch nicht hereinlegen?" fragte er misstrauisch._

_"Wie könnte ich denn? Du hast ja meinen Zauberstab genommen." Daraufhin schloss er die Türe auf und ließ sie hinaus._

_"Ich möchte für dich kochen, bevor wir heiraten. Ich bin eine schreckliche Köchin, und möchte, dass du weißt, auf was du dich einlässt, wenn du mich heiratest." sagte Helga am nächsten Morgen zu ihrem Zukünftigen. Ihr Wunsch wurde ihr gewährt, doch sie spürte, dass er ihr nicht vertraute._

_Sie ging in den Garten und suchte das Fleckchen Erde, das sie aus ihrer Klause heraus gesehen hatte. Dort sammelte sie einen halben Tag lang Kräuter für eine gute Suppe. Sie hatte sie sehr schnell fertig, und servierte sie ihrem Verlobten. Dieser zwang sie, einen ganzen Teller vorzukosten, da er vermutete, dass sie ihn vergiften wollte._

_Helga aß den ganzen Teller der delikaten Suppe, und fragte, ob sie noch einen haben könne. Da sah er, dass sie ihn nicht betrügen wollte, und machte sich über seinen Teller her. Er war erstaunt, etwas ähnlich himmlisches hatte er noch nie zu essen bekommen!_

_"Schatz", sagte er, als er den letzten Rest aus dem Suppentopf geleckt hatte, "ich finde, du bist noch ein bisschen zu jung, um zu heiraten. Ich werde dich zu deinen Eltern bringen und mich bei ihnen entschuldigen, dass ich dich entführt habe." Er kniete sich vor ihr nieder. "Kannst du mir verzeihen?"_

_Helga lächelte ihn an. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr Zaubertrank so schnell wirken würde. Ein einfaches Rezept, das aus schlechten Menschen gute zaubert, aus unvernünftigen vernünftige, und aus Egoisten verständnisvolle Familienmenschen macht._

_Leider ist das Rezept nach Helga Hufflepuffs Tod verloren gegangen, doch man munkelt, dass es irgendwann in den Mauern von Hogwarts wieder gefunden werden wird. Nichtsdestotrotz willigte Helga ein, als der gute Zauberer Plumbucket fünf Jahre später in aller Form um ihre Hand anhielt._

hier kommen noch die anderen drei...

**ooOoo**

_**Rowena Ravenclaw**_

_Rowena Ravenclaw war die Tochter eines armen Bauern, doch war sie außerordentlich intelligent, wofür sie im ganzen Landstrich berühmt war._

_Davon hörte auch der große Magier Gongledott. Er selbst hielt viel auf seinen Witz, und wollte sich das Frauenzimmer einmal ansehen, von dem behauptet wurde, sie stünde ihm diesbezüglich in nichts nach. Als er zum ersten Mal den Bauernhof ihres Vaters betrat, hatte er vor, sie in einen Dachs zu verwandeln, sollte sie klüger sein als er. Doch erblickte er sie und entbrannte sofort in heißer Liebe zu ihr. So freite er um sie, und da er nicht schlecht aussah mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und dem mächtigen Bart, und auch sehr freundlich zu ihr und ihrer Familie war, wurde sie bald darauf seine Frau._

_Als nach einigen Monaten das Alltagsleben auf dem Schloss des jungen Paares einkehrte, und Gongledott viel Muße zum Denken hatte, fragte er sich, warum seine Frau ihn so schnell geheiratet hatte. Er dachte sich:_

_'Logisch wäre, dass sie mich nur wegen meines Geldes und meiner Klugheit genommen hat. Und da meine Frau sehr gescheit ist, und demzufolge (anders als die anderen Wesen ihres Geschlechts) logisch denken kann, muss es wohl so gewesen sein.' Das machte ihn so wütend, denn er liebte seine Frau aufrichtig, dass er sie zu sich rufen ließ._

_"Rowena", sprach er in strengem Ton, "du liebst mich nicht, und ich weiß es." Als er ihr auseinandergesetzt hatte, wie er zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gekommen war, wusste sie, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit ihm weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Deshalb bat sie nur um eines:_

_"Ich möchte eine Truhe mitnehmen dürfen mit allen Dingen darin, die ich in diesem Schloss liebgewonnen habe."_

_Diese Bitte wurde ihr gnädigst gewährt, und der nächste Morgen sah Rowena alleine die Straße Richtung ihrer Heimat hinunterwandern, mit einer schweren Holztruhe bewaffnet, die neben ihr herschwebte. Gegen Mittag machte sie Rast am Wegesrand, als aus der Truhe gedämpfte Laute kamen. Sie entriegelte den Verschluss und hob den schweren Deckel an._

_Ihr Mann, in seinem grauen Nachthemd, japste nach frischer Luft, sprang aus der Kiste und sah sie fassungslos an. Er rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen, doch als sein heller Kopf begriffen hatte, nahm er seine Frau in die Arme und trug sie zurück zum Schloss, wo sie den Rest ihrer Tage glücklich verlebten._

Ich hab mich gerade gefragt, wie ich wohl mit schwarzen Haaren aussehen würde...

**ooOoo**

_**Salazar Slytherin**_

_Salazar Slytherin war schon immer ein Unruhestifter gewesen. Doch als er zusammen mit seinen drei Jugendfreunden Helga, Rowena und Godric eine Schule gründete, beschloss er, ein paar Überraschungen einzubauen, damit zukünftigen Generationen von Zauberern und Hexen nicht langweilig werden würde._

_Er meinte es eigentlich nicht böse, und im Prinzip hatte er auch gar nichts gegen muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen, oder über solche aus "gemischten" Ehen (er war aber schon sehr stolz auf seine Schimpfwortkreation "Schlammblut"), doch er dachte sich, ohne Konflikt kein Abenteuer, deshalb stellte er sich absichtlich in die Opposition und vertrat Meinungen, die gar nicht die seinen waren._

_Heute weiß keiner mehr, dass Salazar selbst mit einer Muggelfrau verheiratet war, die er über alles liebte. Sie hatten sich beim Pilzesammeln im Wald kennengelernt, als er 22 und sie 19 war._

_Das Resultat seiner "Lausbubenstreiche" ist, dass heutzutage die Zaubererwelt gespalten ist, viele Menschen gestorben sind und wahrscheinlich noch viele weitere sterben werden._

Oh, ich glaube, die wird Sabrina nicht besonders gefallen... aber was besseres ist mir nicht eingefallen.

**ooOoo**

_**Godric Gryffindor**_

_Godric Gryffindor war ein Held, denn er sah gut aus, kam bei den Mädchen gut an, war sportlich und nett, mutig, stark und intelligent. Sein einziger Fehler war, dass er in das falsche Mädchen verliebt war. Sie war ein bisschen jünger als er, und er hatte sie auf einem Duellierturnier kennengelernt. Sie fand, dass er eingebildet war, was nicht stimmte. Er konnte ja nichts dafür, dass alle nach seinem Autogramm fragten, weil er so populär war._

_Doch sie reckte ihre Stupsnase in die Höhe, wann immer er sie schmachtend ansah, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fort._

_Als er ihr doch beweisen konnte, dass er ein netter Mann war, musste er nichtsdestotrotz feststellen, dass er ihre Liebe nie gewinnen konnte. Denn er hatte einen Fehler, den er nicht ablegen konnte: Er hatte nicht die richtige Augenfarbe. Er bettelte um ihre Hand, und versprach, jeden Tag für den Rest seines Lebens mit einem Augenfarbenzauber zu leben, doch sie sagte, das sei nicht echt, und sie würde immerzu daran denken müssen, dass er nicht wirklich so aussah._

_Daraufhin stürzte Godric sich in einen schweren Kampf mit seinem ehemals besten Freund Salazar, der sich der dunklen Seite zugewendet hatte. Keiner weiß, was aus ihm geworden ist, da er Salazar zwar besiegte, die beiden jedoch spurlos verschwanden._


	4. Teil 4

_**A/N: **Wieder einmal vielen lieben Dank an Sarah le Fay, die schnellste Betaleserin vom Ruhrpott.  
Und natürlich freue ich mich immer sehr über Reviews!

* * *

_

Unser Referat ist bei der Klasse sehr gut angekommen, bloß Professor Binns war von den Anekdoten nicht wirklich begeistert. Er gab durchaus zu, dass sie einfallsreich und gut geschrieben waren, aber "historisch nicht akkurat", weshalb wir nur mittelmäßig abgeschnitten haben in der Gesamtwertung.

Ist mir egal, mir hat es sehr viel Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben. Sabrina hat gelächelt, als sie sie gelesen hat, ich hab genau gesehen, dass sie ihr gefallen! Sie sagte:

"Wie du Salazar darstellst, gefällt mir total!"

Ich bin rot geworden.

**ooOoo**

Vorgestern Nacht habe ich geträumt, dass Marianne heiratet, aber nicht mich. Ich war auf der Hochzeit der Trauzeuge für den Bäutigam, im Traum kannte ich ihn, aber eigentlich gibts den gar nicht. Auf jeden Fall stand ich vorne am Altar mit ihm, und als Marianne den Gang runterging, hatte ich so ein seltsames Gefühl in der Brust, als würde ich keine Luft bekommen. Das war furchtbar, ich wusste, dass ich sie liebe, doch sie will mich nicht. Die ganze Zeit habe ich mir gedacht, ich muss dem Priester etwas sagen, dass er sie nicht verheiraten darf, aber ich habe den Mund nicht öffnen können. Dann kam Marianne bei uns an, lächelte ihren zukünftigen Mann an und ich trat zurück. Dann musste ich irgendwie gleich darauf die Ringe reichen, und als ich die Schatulle aus der Innentasche meiner Festtagsrobe zog, sah ich an meiner eigenen Hand einen Ring. Ein einfacher Goldring. Ich wollte ihn vom Finger nehmen und sehen, ob er eine Inschrift hat, denn er sah aus wie ein Ehering. Ich habe ihn aber nicht herunternehmen können.

Dann bin ich aufgewacht.

**ooOoo**

Manchmal frage ich mich, warum Sabrina mich so oft anlächelt. Ist sie vielleicht in mich verliebt?

Ich hoffe nicht, das würde die Sache für mich noch schwerer machen. (Obwohl es mir schmeicheln würde...)

Verdammt, hör endlich auf, darüber nachzudenken!

**ooOoo**

Die letzte Woche vor den Ferien hat endlich begonnen! Es geht drunter und drüber in der Schule, alle lernen wie wild, Marianne muss ich mal wieder Doppelschichten Nachhilfe in Arithmantik geben. Sie ist gar nicht so faul in dem Fach, wie sie immer tut, sie versucht schon, am Stoff dranzubleiben (aus irgendeinem Grund gibt sie das vor niemandem zu, aber ich habe es natürlich trotzdem gemerkt), aber sie ist echt eine Niete in dem Fach.

Carina hat mir geholfen, mit ihr den Stoff durchzugehen, aber sie ist nicht geduldig genug und verdreht oft genug die Augen, wenn Marianne es auch nach dem fünften Mal noch nicht verstanden hat. Das hat wenig geholfen, ich wollte aber nichts sagen, weil ich eh schon genervt war und sie dann sicher angefahren hätte. Das hat Sabrina aber für mich übernommen. Sie hat Carina angegiftet, dass wenn sie keine Lust hat, Marianne zu helfen, es ganz bleiben lassen soll, woraufhin diese wütend unseren Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hat.

Da hat die Kleine endlich auch mal was gut gemacht!

Sabrina ist ebenfalls schlecht in Arithmantik, aber bei ihr kommt das eher von Faulheit. Sie hat keine Lust, den Stoff konstant zu lernen, und schreibt ihre Hausaufgaben immer von Marianne ab (die natürlich von mir Hilfe dabei bekommen hat; einfach abschreiben lasse ich sie nicht, auch wenn sie das vor anderen immer behauptet).

Ist irgendwie komisch.

Marianne versteht das Fach wirklich nicht, obwohl sie es versucht, behauptet aber, dass sie nie lernt. Vielleicht will sie nicht zugeben, dass sie so eine Versagerin darin ist?

Und dieses scheinheilige Hufflepuffmädchen behauptet permanent, dass sie gar nichts kapiert, obwohl sie angeblich jeden Tag stundenlang Arithmantik lernt, dabei merke ich genau, dass ihre schlechten Noten und ihr Unverständnis von Faulheit herrühren. Sie krümmt keinen Finger dafür! Ich bin ja nicht blöd, ich merke das. Ich habe sie, als Marianne auf die Toilette gegangen ist, darauf angesprochen. Ich sagte ihr, sie verschwende meine Zeit, wenn sie sich einfach zu mir und Marianne setzt, wenn ich ihr Nachhilfe gebe, und weil sie mich immer anlächelt und auf meine Beleidigungen nicht reagiert, und weil sie gut riecht, kann ich nicht anders und helfe ihr auch.

Daraufhin hat dieses Miststück wieder nur gelächelt. Was will sie mir damit sagen? Dass sie gerne Zeit mit mir verbringt? Dass sie sich Dinge gerne von mir erklären lässt? Dass sie gerne in meiner Nähe ist?

Ich schweife immer und immer wieder in diese dummen Gedanken ab!

Ich kenne mich selbst nicht mehr.

ICH.BIN.EIN.MALFOY.!

Ich bin ein reinblütiger Zauberer aus einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien in England. Thema beendet!

**ooOoo**

Vor ca. einem Monat habe ich von meiner Mutter einige Kisten mit Dokumenten zugeschickt bekommen, die ich in den Ferien durchsehen muß. Mama hat sich eine neue Beschäftigungstherapie für sich ausgedacht, jetzt wo ihre beiden Männer weg sind: Sie macht eine Generalüberholung des Hauses.

Die Hauselfen haben unser Herrenhaus seit Jahrhunderten nur geputzt, aber alle Sachen, die von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt wurden (und wir hatten einige Vorfahren, die nichts wegschmeißen konnten), wurden nie durchgesehen. Keiner von uns hatte jemals dazu Lust, doch jetzt ist es wohl fällig.

Wenn es um sowas geht, ist meine Mama rigoros. Die schmeißt alles weg, was sie als wertlos erachtet. Zum Glück hat sie dafür einen besseren Sinn als für Wirtschaft. Sie weiß genau, wenn ein Gegenstand Geld bringen könnte! Ich bin sehr stolz auf sie. Leider habe ich diese Gabe nicht in diesem Ausmaß von ihr geerbt. Ich kann kaum falsche von echten Perlen unterscheiden...

Auf jeden Fall hat sie diese Kisten in magisch geschrumpfter Form unter einer losen Diele in der hintersten Ecke des kleinen Dachbodens über meinem Turm gefunden. Eigentlich ist der Boden nicht klein, aber kleiner zumindest als der, der den Hauptflügel überspannt. Sie musste zuerst den gesamten Raum ausräumen, und ist dabei gleich durch alle Sachen gegangen. Sie hat sehr viel Müll vor der Haustüre stehen, wie sie mir schreibt. Sie dachte jedenfalls, dass unter den Dokumenten vielleicht was wichtiges dabei ist, aber da es sich um "Buchhaltungszeugs" handelt, wie sie sich ausdrückt, sendet sie die Sachen lieber zu mir und meinem besseren Einschätzungsvermögen.

Das meiste sind tatsächlich alte Rechnungen (von 834 n. Chr.), Haushaltsbücher und ähnlich unbrauchbares Zeug, aber in einer sind die alten Tagebücher einiger meiner Vorfahren. Eins (geschrieben um 1840) habe ich schon durch, bin grad beim zweiten, von einem Malfoy, der im Jahre 1330 geboren wurde.

**ooOoo**

Ich versteh das nicht so genau.

Ich kann sie nicht leiden, und sie ist ein Schlammblut, und arm (!), aber ich unterhalte mich gerne mit ihr. Das kann ich natürlich niemals zugeben. Was würden meine Eltern, und alle meine Freunde, von mir denken?

Unmöglich. Undenkbar.

Aber warum denke ich ständig an sie? Warum sehe ich sie vor mir?

Ich werde nicht mehr an sie denken, und wenn sie das nächste Mal zu uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommt, werde ich weggehen und nicht, wie das letzte Mal, extra lang für meine Hausaufgaben brauchen, damit ich sie heimlich beobachten kann!

Ich muss durchhalten...


	5. Teil 5

Fast die gesamte Schule ist über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren, sogar Potter, der Waisenknabe, wurde von den Weasleys eingeladen. Mama und ich werden Papa jeden Tag in den Ferien besuchen, fast drei Wochen lang! Ich habe sein Geschenk schon fertig. Ich habe ein Rezept für einen Zaubertrank gefunden, der Mut macht und Stimmungen hebt, und ich meine, der könnte evtl. gegen Dementoren auch nützlich sein. Zumindest kann er nicht schaden.

Außerdem habe ich Carina, die sehr gut zeichnet, gebeten, für meinen Papa Bilder zu malen, die er sich in seine Zelle hängen kann. Carina hat mich und Mama von einem Foto abgezeichnet. Marianne hat es von Granger, ihrer neuesten Freundin, sogar so verhexen lassen, dass es sich bewegt. Ganz unnütz sind die Schlammblute ja doch nicht! Und sie hat unser Herrenhaus gemalt, und Papas Hunde Happy und Honey, und ein großes Bild vom Verbotenen Wald. Da wird er sich freuen!

Ich bin gestern allein im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass das Sabrina sein muss. Die macht das immer so, kommt einfach spontan vorbei, wenn sie Lust hat, und hämmert dann alle aus den Betten. Aber dass sie auch kommt, wenn ihre Freundinnen nicht da sind...

Sie hat gesagt, ihr ist was eingefallen: sie findet, ich sollte die Geschichten über die vier Gründer von Hogwarts veröffentlichen, und gleich noch ein paar mehr schreiben. Sie hat irgendwas von Sammelband geschwafelt, aber ich habe sie rausgeschmissen, obwohl ich mich gerne mal ganz allein und ungestört mit ihr unterhalten hätte. Aber das ist mir zu riskant. Ich trau mich schon nicht mehr, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, weil ich ständig das Gefühl habe, dass ich dann rot werde.

**ooOoo**

Ich glaubs nicht, was bildet die sich eigentlich ein?

Ich bin ihr vorhin zufällig auf dem Gang begegnet, als ich zur großen Halle zum Mittagessen gehen wollte, und weil sie sich einfach bei mir eingehakt hat, und neben mir herging, als sei sie meine Freundin, hab ich irgendwie so ein komisches Gefühl im Körper gehabt und ich konnte sie nicht von mir stoßen. Es hat sich echt schön angefühlt, sie an meiner Seite zu haben, und da ist mir dann vor lauter Verblüffung ein "Hey Kleine!" rausgerutscht, und ich hab sie sogar angelächelt!

Ich weiß auch nicht, so klein ist sie nicht, aber sie ist so süß - VERDAMMT! Hör endlich auf damit!

Okay, auf jeden Fall schaut sie mich neckisch an und erwidert grinsend:

"Du bist nicht viel größer als ich!"

Das stimmt halt so überhaupt nicht! Ich bin mindestens zehn Zentimeter größer als sie!

Okay, mein Papa ist viel größer als ich, und er hat auch ein viel breiteres Kreuz, und es schaut schon schön aus, wenn meine Mama sich an ihn schmiegt, weil sie viel kleiner ist als er und ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie ist das eben schön. Mama ist ungefähr so groß wie Sabrina.

Papa meint immer, ich werde schon noch wachsen, er hat auch erst sehr spät einen Schub bekommen, und vorher war er immer einer der kleinsten in seiner Klasse. Aber was, wenn ich einfach so winzig bleibe, wie ich bin? Sogar Potter, dieser eingebildete Lackaffe, ist mittlerweile größer als ich, aber wahrscheinlich steht Sabrina eh heimlich auf ihn, die steckt auch ständig mit ihm zusammen und dann tuscheln und lachen sie miteinander.

Aber was finden alle Frauen denn eigentlich an großen Männern? Größe spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, finde ich. Wenn ich Sabrina wäre, würde es mir egal sein, wie groß ein Junge ist, oder was für eine Haar- oder Augenfarbe er hat. Oder ob er Röcke trägt oder nicht. Hauptsache, er ist einfühlsam, intelligent, geduldig, phantasievoll, blond, grauäugig mit einer spitzen Nase... nein! Nicht schon wieder! Aus, Draco!

**ooOoo**

Ich bin mit dem zweiten Tagebuch meiner Vorfahren durch. Jetzt lese ich wieder eins, hab gerade die ersten zwanzig oder so Seiten gelesen. Es ist die Niederschrift von Puriss Malfoy, geboren 1199, sie beginnt 1219. Er ist in ein Mädchen verliebt, aber bis jetzt kommt ihr Name noch nicht vor. Ich bin mal gespannt, ob er sie geheiratet hat. Nach unserem Stammbaum, den ich kurz konsultiert habe, hat er eine Hexe namens Sarah geheiratet.

Ob es wohl das Mädchen war, von dem er hier spricht?

**ooOoo**

Bis jetzt waren die Ferien ziemlich langweilig. Ich bin viel in der Bibliothek und lerne, und wer ist da ebenfalls? Sabrina natürlich. Die macht mich ganz nervös!

Gestern bin ich nach Hogsmeade gegangen, wo ich beim Juwelier einen wunderschönen Ring gesehen habe. Er hatte einen grünlich-braunen Stein, der mich an ihre Augen erinnert hat. Ich habe ihn gekauft, ich konnte nicht anders. Jetzt hängt er an einer Kette um meinen Hals. Ist das nicht doof? Ich benehme mich schon wie ein verliebtes Hündchen!

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, ich bin verliebt.

Ich kann es selbst kaum fassen. Es ist furchtbar, warum gerade sie?

Ein Schlammblut.

Ich muß versuchen, so weit wie möglich von ihr wegzubleiben, weil ich sonst noch tiefer in dieser Misere versinke. Wenn sie nicht da ist, und ich mich zwinge, nicht an sie zu denken, kann ich sogar einigermaßen ruhig atmen, aber wenn sie anwesend ist, und mich mit ihrem stechenden Blick mustert, und mich anlächelt, obwohl ich sie beleidige und beschimpfe, werden meine Knie ganz weich. Dann bin ich manchmal kurz davor, einfach alles außen vor zu lassen und ihr zu sagen, daß ich sie sehr gern mag.

Ob sie meine Gefühle wohl erwidert?

Nein, Draco! Denk nicht an sowas!

Ich werde ab jetzt nie wieder etwas über sie schreiben, das bringt mich bloß dazu, mich noch weiter zu verlieben.

**ooOoo**

Wie kann das nur sein?

Wenn das jemand erfährt, mein Vater würde mich umbringen, meine Mutter wäre sehr enttäuscht, ich kann ihre enttäuschten grauen Augen förmlich vor mir sehen! Und meine Freunde? Professor Snape? Der würde mich in Seinem Auftrag vergiften. Vince und Greg halten sicher auch nicht zu mir, die würden das nie akzeptieren.

Oh Gott, warum?

Warum ein Schlammblut?

Ich kann nichts dagegen machen, ich fühle mich einfach zu ihr hingezogen. Ich habs von Anfang an gespürt, aber ich konnte, ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben!

Ich habe einen noch stärkeren Versteckzauber auf dieses Buch gelegt, damit es niemals jemand erfährt! Es ist schon riskant genug, dass ich offen meine Meinung über Ihn hier drin vertrete (dieses elende Schlammblut!), aber dass ich selbst...

Nein!

Ich werde dieser Neigung niemals nachgeben. Liebe vergeht irgendwann, ich kann nicht ewig vernarrt sein. Wahrscheinlich bin ich bloß krank, und deshalb sind meine Sinne verwirrt.

Vielleicht hat sie mich verhext?

Wie kann man feststellen, ob man unter dem Einfluss von Magie steht?


	6. Teil 6

_**A/N:**  
Sarah die rasende Storyleserin hat sich der nächsten drei Kapitel wieder als Betaleserin angenommen, und mich auf einige verwirrende Details hingewiesen... was würde ich ohne Dich machen!  
Abgesehen davon freu ich mich natürlich ganz besonders über Reviews aller Art, also wenn ihr ein Kapitel fertiggelesen habt, ist es ja bis zum blauen Knopf auch nicht mehr weit, kurz ein zwei Zeilen an die liebe Autorin geschrieben, und zack, auf zum nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

_

Papa ist ganz mager geworden. Als wir ihn am ersten Ferientag, vier Tage vor Heiligabend, zum ersten Mal besuchten, hätte ich beinahe hörbar eingeatmet, so erschrocken bin ich. Ich konnte Mama auch ansehen, wie schockiert sie ist, sie war ganz blaß und hat Papa fest umarmt.

Wir haben versucht, ihn zum Essen zu bringen, doch er nimmt nur ganz kleine Mengen zu sich. Seine Stimme ist fast nicht mehr vorhanden, er krächzt wie ein Rabe, und er hat tiefe Augenringe. Sein Haar ist stumpf, seine Augen glanzlos. Mama und ich hatten ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Die Dementoren lassen uns normalerweise nicht rein, doch ich habe Dumbledore angefleht, ein gutes Wort für uns einzulegen beim Ministerium, und uns wenigstens über Weihnachten zu ihm zu lassen.

Wir verbringen meistens fast den ganzen Tag mit ihm. Die Dementoren haben sogar die Anweisung bekommen, von seiner Einzelzelle weit weg zu bleiben, damit wir nicht alle in Depressionen verfallen. Nach einigen Stunden ist er meistens sogar richtig aufgeblüht, und lächelte über meine Witze. Ich habe ihm meine Anekdoten über die vier Gründer vorgelesen, und er hat geschmunzelt. Er meinte, das Schlammblut habe nicht unrecht damit, dass ich die Geschichten veröffentlichen sollte. Ich kanns ja mal mit dem Quibbler versuchen...

Heute, am dritten Tag unserer Besuche, hat er, als wir gehen mussten, Tränen in den Augen gehabt. Ich konnte spüren, wie unangenehm es ihm ist, dass wir ihn so sehen, doch er klammerte sich plötzlich an Mama, vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und schluchzte. Ich hab mich zu meinen Eltern gestellt und meine Arme um beide gelegt, obwohl ich mir ein bisschen komisch vorkam. Körperlich hat mich Papa noch nie so wirklich an sich rankommen lassen. Wir reden viel, aber Umarmungen holen wir uns beide immer nur bei Mama.

Papas abgemagerter Körper wurde richtig durchgeschüttelt von Schluchzern, als er versuchte, uns zu erklären, warum er weinte, und manchmal schien es, dass er vor lauter Weinen keine Luft mehr bekam.

"Es ist nur... es ist so schön, wenn ihr hier seid... warm und freundlich, aber es... es wird noch v-v-viel schlimmer, als bevor ihr mich besuchen kamt - wenn ihr we-weggeht... weil dann weiß ich wieder g-g-genau, wie schön es auf der Welt ist, und... was ich verloren h-h-habe... und sobald ihr weg seid, zweifle ich... daran... dass ihr überh-h-haupt da wart, und ich weiß auch n-n-nicht mehr, wie lange, und... und dann denk ich, ihr habt nur k-k-kurz einen Anstandsbesuch gemacht und seid gleich... w-w-wieder geflüchtet, w-w-weil ich euch eigentlich... gar nichts bedeute."

Mama sah mich alarmiert an, drückte ihn noch fester an sich, streichelte liebevoll sein fettiges Haar und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein:

"Lucius, das sind die Dementoren, die machen das mit dir! Hör nicht auf sie, kämpf dagegen an! Wir lieben dich, wir könnten dich niemals vergessen! Wir vermissen dich sehr! Dein Sohn schreibt dir fast jeden Tag Briefe, er würde den Potterknaben am liebsten umbringen, weil er dich hierher gebracht hat! Sieh dich in deiner Zelle um, die bunten Bilder, die dir Draco mitgebracht hat, der Trank, von dem du einen Schluck nehmen kannst, wenn es dir ganz schlecht geht... du hast gestern gesagt, dass du meinst, er helfe tatsächlich ein bisschen..."

Hier nickte Papa, doch er weinte bitterlich weiter.

"Papa", sagte ich, "schau dir den Weihnachtsbaum an, den die Mama mitgebracht hat, schau die bunten Kerzen und Kugeln, schau die Schokolade an, die du essen kannst, damit du dich besser fühlst! Die Papier- und Strohengel, die wir für dich gemacht haben... alles für dich! Wenn du das siehst, hast du den Beweis, dass wir dich sehr gern haben, und dann brauchst du nicht auf Hirngespinste zu hören, die dir von diesen Wesen suggeriert werden!"

Es war furchtbar! Ich habe meinen Vater noch nie so gesehen, er war immer gefasst, hatte seine Gefühle immer unter Kontrolle. Die Dementoren sind schrecklich, man sollte sie ausrotten! Die Muggeln schaffen es ja auch, Gefängnisse ohne Dementoren zu haben, die funktionieren. Dort leiden die Menschen bestimmt nicht so, wie mein Vater in Askaben!

**ooOoo**

Heute (Heiligabend) haben wir Papa mit einer eingeschmuggelten Badewanne überrascht. Sabrina hat mir geholfen. Als sie mitbekommen hat, dass ich meinen Vater in diesen Ferien jeden Tag besuchen darf, und ich ihr sagte, dass Mama und ich ihm gerne eine Badewanne mitbringen würden, hat sie irgendwoher eine besorgt, die man in ziemlich kleine Teile zerlegen kann. Die hat sie mir gegeben. Wir können sie zwar leider nicht dort lassen, denn es ist nicht erlaubt, aber wenigstens konnte er sich einmal wieder richtig waschen, wenn auch nur mit kaltem Wasser. Mama hat ihm die Haare ganz kurz geschnitten, und mir heimlich Zeichen gemacht, dass ich sie einsammeln und aufheben soll. Ich wette, sie wird sie zu Hause waschen und neben sich ins Bett legen.

Wir haben ihm auch wieder frische Kleidung gebracht, und viele Decken, eine Strohmatratze, ein Daunenkissen und eine Daunendecke. Hoffentlich nimmt es ihm keiner weg, so wie die letzten Decken und warmen Sachen, die Mama ihm geschickt hatte, als er krank war!

Er hat gefragt, ob er schon arg gestunken hatte. Mama und ich mussten beide verschämt grinsen. Papa schwindelt man nicht so leicht an, und jeden Tag habe ich mindestens eine halbe Stunde gebraucht, um mich an den strengen Geruch zu gewöhnen, der überall in Askaban vorherrscht. In den Zellen gibt es keine ordentlichen Toiletten, sondern nur Löcher im Boden, und kein Klopapier (Mama und ich haben Papa natürlich gleich am ersten Tag welches mitgebracht). Außerdem haben die Gefangenen keine Möglichkeit, sich zu waschen.

Irgendwann kam das Gespräch auf den missratenen Bengel, der verantwortlich für die Lage meines Vaters ist. Papa wurde sehr schweigsam, dann murmelte er abwesend:

"Fünf Monate... fünf Monate..."

Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, was er meinte, erklärte er mir, dass er seit ungefähr fünf Monaten hier sei, und wir sähen ja, wie schlecht es ihm ginge. Doch dann sagte er, viele der Menschen hier seien schon viel länger hier, und die meisten stürben innerhalb von zwei Jahren. Nur wenige überlebten länger, und die meisten seien geistig schon lange nicht mehr normal.

"Sirius Black... er war zwölf Jahre hier drinnen. In dieser Zelle. Unschuldig."

Überrascht drehten Mama und ich die Köpfe, Papa nickte.

"Ja, überall an den Wänden sind Kratzspuren, Wörter, Striche, die die Tage abzählen. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein!" Er erschauderte.

Komisch, ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Vater Mitleid mit diesem Black hat!

Mama hatte eine Sondergenehmigung erhalten, und durfte noch länger bleiben, aber ich musste raus aus dem Gefängnis und nach Hogwarts zurück. Vor dem Gefängnis erwartete mich Dumbledore persönlich mit einem Portkey, wie auch die Tage zuvor.

Ich habe meinen Eltern nicht gesagt, von wem ich die Badewanne hatte. Sonst würden sie sofort wissen, dass ich auf mehr oder weniger freundschaftlichem Fuß mit einem Schlammblut stehe. Freundschaftlich genug jedenfalls, um einen Gefallen von ihr anzunehmen. Aber wenn es um meinen Vater geht, kann ich einfach nicht nein sagen, auch wenn ich mir vorgenommen hatte, mich von ihr fernzuhalten.

Ich schreibe Papa mittlerweile einen Brief pro Tag, obwohl ich ihn die letzte Woche jeden Tag gesehen habe.

**ooOoo**

Papa zweifelt an den Grundlagen!

Mama hat mir per Eileule geschrieben, dass sie gestern, nachdem ich gegangen war, noch eine lange Diskussion mit ihm hatte, und er sagte, er sei sich mittlerweile nicht mehr sicher, wozu das alles. Damit meint er, wozu stolz sein auf unseren erwürdigen, alteingesessenen Malfoyclan!

Er möchte heute auch mit mir darüber reden. Mama ist der Meinung, dass sich das wieder geben wird, sobald er mal aus dem Gefängnis rauskommt, und obwohl sie so viel Angst vor Ihm hat, will sie Ihn kontaktieren und bitten, dass er Papa befreit. Doch das will Papa nicht.

Ich habe mich heute fast drei Stunden lang mit ihm allein unterhalten. Mama hat uns extra allein gelassen, damit wir in Ruhe reden können. Papa scheint wirklich einer Sinneswandlung unterlaufen zu sein. Ich kann das nicht verstehen. Er sagt, dass es nichts damit zu tun hat, dass sein Geist von den Wächtern geschwächt ist, sondern damit, dass er jetzt versteht, dass wir alle nur Menschen sind und alle gleich leiden, ob wir jetzt reinblütig, halblütig oder schlammblütig sind. Er gab mir zu verstehen, dass sich diese seine Meinung auch nicht ändern würde, wenn er herauskäme aus dem Gefängnis, und bat mich, nach Familientradition erstens zu ihm zu halten in allem was er tue, und zweitens dieses Geheimnis vor Ihm zu verstecken.

Natürlich halten wir Malfoys zusammen. Wir sahen in Ihm sowieso immer nur das Mittel zum Zweck. Doch Papa hat wohl entschieden, dass der Zweck nicht nur die Mittel nicht heiligt, sondern auch noch selbst nicht heilig ist. Sprich, ich soll Dumbledore bitten, zu ihm ins Gefängnis zu kommen.

Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich vermuten, dass es ein Plan ist, Papa aus Askaban rauszuholen und als Spion von Ihm bei Dumbledore einzuschleusen. Doch untereinander lügen die Malfoys nicht, also hätte er uns das genau so gesagt, wenn es so wäre.

Für mich ist eine Welt zusammengestürzt! Alles, woran ich geglaubt habe, seitdem ich das Licht der Welt erblickt habe, soll auf einmal nicht gut sein? Nur weil mein Vater das so beschließt? Mama ist auch total hin und weg. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass er wirklich so denkt, doch sie weiß genausogut wie ich, dass es wahr ist. Sie hat mir einen Brief geschickt, der schon auf meinem Bett wartete, als ich heimkam. Sie hat schon einen Entschluss gefasst:

Sie wird zu Papa halten. Natürlich, etwas anderes hätte ich von ihr auch nicht erwartet. Sie sagt, Liebe ist stärker als alles andere. Als alles andere.

Und was ist mit meiner Liebe?

Ich war bereit, sie aufzugeben, ich war bereit, nicht daran zu denken, nicht darüber zu sprechen, nicht mal darüber zu schreiben! Und jetzt? Jetzt komme ich mir vor, als hätte ich nie geliebt. Sonst wäre ich doch genauso schnell über meinen Schatten gesprungen, wie Mama.


	7. Teil 7

_**A/N:** nicht vergessen - Kommentare schreiben! (setzt ihren schönsten Dackelblick auf) BITTE!

* * *

_

Weil nur so wenige Schüler über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben sind, sitzen wir jeden Tag beim Essen zusammen an einem großen Tisch. Sabrina setzt sich jedesmal neben mich. Okay, vielleicht liegt das daran, dass wir die einzigen aus unserer Jahrgangsstufe sind, aber sie versteht sich mit einigen, die hier sind, ganz gut. Trotzdem setzt sie sich zu mir!

Ich fange schon wieder an, davon zu reden.

Aber nachdem mein Vater plötzlich ganz anders denkt über dieses Thema, warum sollte ich mich dann noch mit der Frage der Herkunft herumschlagen?

Mir sind folgende Dinge bei Muggelstämmigen aufgefallen:

1. Sie sind nicht dümmer als wir.  
2. Sie sind nicht häßlicher als wir.  
3. Sie sind nicht ärmer als wir (die Malfoys schließe ich aus, wir liegen außerhalb des Maßstabs).  
4. Sie sind keine schlechteren Zauberer oder Hexen als wir.  
5. Sie sind nicht weniger nett oder gar gemeiner als wir.

Mein Vater sagt: Wir sind alle Menschen.

Sind wir das?

Ich bin ein Mensch, soviel weiß ich. Doch ist Sabrina einer? Ist Potter ein Mensch? Nein, er ist der Wunderknabe. Ist Granger ein Mensch? Ja, ich würde sagen, ja. Und Sabrina? Ja, auch sie ist ein Mensch. Ein Mensch, der mein Herz höher schlagen lässt, wenn sie mich angrinst.

Nun bleibt nur noch zu erörtern:

Liebt sie mich auch?

**ooOoo**

Vor fünfzehn Jahren hat eine der Hauselfen die chinesische Vase im Eingangsbereich mit einem Zauberspruch in ein Häufchen Staub verwandelt, als er/ sie das wertvolle Erbstück abstauben wollte. Daraufhin haben alle Hauselfen ordentlich Prügel bekommen, weil sie nicht damit herausrücken wollten, wer genau es getan hatte.

Gestern hat meine Mutter meinem Vater gebeichtet, dass sie die Übeltäterin gewesen war, und weil ich noch ein Baby war und sie nicht wollte, dass ich schon so früh zum Waisen werde, hat sie den Hauselfen befohlen, die Schuld auf sich zu nehmen. Sie war sich damals nämlich sicher, dass Papa sie umbringen würde. Seither hat dieser Umstand ihr Gewissen geplagt.

Wir Malfoys sind dieser Tage in richtiger Beichtstimmung. Ich habe meinen Eltern daraufhin nämlich von Sabrina erzählt. Also, dass ich in sie verliebt bin. Oder so ähnlich.

Okay, es war mehr ein Stottern und rot werden, und wünschen, dass sich der Boden unter mir auftue. Aber immerhin haben sie kapiert, was ich ihnen sagen wollte.

Papa konnte es kaum glauben, Mama dagegen hatte sich irgendwie schon was gedacht, anscheinend habe ich in meinen Briefen an sie etwas zu oft von der Kleinen geredet. Auf jeden Fall konnte ich ihnen ansehen, dass sie nicht besonders froh waren. Schockiert könnte man es nennen. Ja, ich glaube, das ist das richtige Wort. Papa wollte gerade schon aufbrausen (er hat sich in den letzten eineinhalb Wochen wirklich gut erholt, doch im möchte nicht wissen, wie es ihm gehen wird, wenn wir ihn das nächste Mal besuchen kommen dürfen), da habe ich ihn dran erinnert, dass er selbst die Windrichtung geändert hat.

Wir müssen uns halt von alten Gewohnheiten auch erstmal befreien. Ich muss mich immer zwingen, Sabrina nicht ständig Schlammblut zu nennen und über mein eigenes Verliebtsein ungehalten den Kopf zu schütteln.

Wie konnte ich mich auch in sie verlieben? Ich verstehe es nicht.

**ooOoo**

Papa hat mir versichert, dass ich bestimmt bis über beide Ohren in sie verliebt bin. Er sagte, Mama wäre vor 20 Jahren auch nicht so schnell in ihrer Entscheidung gewesen, all ihre Prinzipien über Bord zu werfen, nur weil er sie darum bittet. Liebe, so belehrte er mich mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, wachse mit der Zeit. Zuerst sei sie nur klein, doch wenn sie einmal aufkeime, ginge es ganz schnell. Trotzdem müsse sie erst groß und stark werden, bevor sie starken Widerwärtigkeiten leicht die Stirn bieten könne. Mama nickte zustimmend.

Also doch. Nur, wie kriege ich jetzt heraus, was sie für mich empfindet?

Mama meint, Blumen wirken Wunder, doch das habe ich schon bei Marianne probiert, und es hat mich keinen Mykrometer weitergebracht. Papa schlägt einen Heiratsantrag vor. Er findet es zwar nicht so toll, dass sie so arm ist, aber immerhin haben wir genug Geld, und unsere Kinder könnten wir ja immer noch vorteilhaft verheiraten. Aber einen Heiratsantrag machen? Mit 16? Nein, ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie mich laut auslachen würde.

Ich warte lieber erstmal ab.

**ooOoo**

Die Schule hat mit voller Wucht zugeschlagen. Alle sind zurück, und ich sehe sie kaum noch. Wir haben leider nicht viel gemeinsamen Unterricht. Aber wenn, dann glotze ich sie immerzu an. Ich weiß es, und es ist total peinlich, aber ich kann nicht anders. Bis jetzt hat noch keiner was gemerkt. Ich würd sie gern zum Valentinsball einladen, aber ich trau mich nicht. Außerdem muss mein Vater noch seine Tarnung aufrechterhalten, damit Er seine Dementoren nicht schickt, damit sie ihm die Seele aussaugen! Ich kann mich also nicht wirklich mit ihr öffentlich einlassen. Wenn ich herauskriegen könnte, ob sie mich mag, würde ich sie zu Tode knutschen. Außerdem würde ich sie bitten, meine Freundin zu sein, aber niemandem davon zu erzählen. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr vertrauen kann, dass ich ihr die ganze Chose erzählen könnte, und sie es nicht ausplaudern würde.

Ich glaube, ich bin seit Weihnachten einen ganzen viertel Zentimeter gewachsen! Ich messe mich jeden Tag, Vince und Greg fassen sich schon immer ans Hirn, weil sie es unnütz finden. Sie sagen, einmal pro Monat reicht auch.

Ich habe in einem Katalog eine Werbung für Schuhe gesehen, die einen versteckten Absatz haben, sodass man groß aussieht, und keiner merkt, dass man gar nicht so groß ist. Aber was, wenn sie mich dann in meinen grünen Stoffdrachenhausschuhen im Gemeinschaftsraum sieht? Die findet sie übrigens zum Brüllen komisch. Als sie mich das erste Mal darin gesehen hat, hat sie sich auf dem Boden gewälzt vor Lachen!

**ooOoo**

Sabrina ist krank!

Das dumme Mädchen hat sich draußen hingelegt und ist eingeschlafen, weil es so schön warm draußen war (himmelherrgottnocheinmal, es ist JANUAR!), dann hat es zu regnen und schneien angefangen und sie ist liegengeblieben, weil sie zu faul zum Aufstehen war. Ich verstehe sie nicht!

Jetzt liegt sie auf der Krankenstation und Madam Pomfrey lässt keinen zu ihr.

Dieser Potter hat sie natürlich gefunden. Mit dem steckt sie in letzter Zeit noch häufiger zusammen, und ich würd ihn am liebsten...

Ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen, was, wenn sie sie dort nicht richtig behandeln? Ich habe meinem Hausarzt geschrieben, und warte auf seine Rückantwort.

**ooOoo**

Sie war zum Glück nur einen Tag in Quarantäne, heute darf sie schon besucht werden. Nur, wie zum Teufel stelle ich das unauffällig an? Ich würd ihr gern Blumen mitbringen, und ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen (der Ring, den ich in den Ferien gekauft habe, ist ein Verlobungsring, wie mir meine Mama versichert hat), aber ich kann nicht. Papa ist offiziell immer noch ein Anhänger von Ihm, und die Leute sollen auch in dem Glauben bleiben, da Mama und ich sonst in Gefahr schweben würden.

Professor Dumbledore hat sich darauf eingelassen, meinen Vater in Askaban zu besuchen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er uns nicht glaubt, er ist misstrauisch und hat weder ja noch nein gesagt zu Papa. Was soll nur daraus werden?

**ooOoo**

Mama hat mir in Papas Auftrag seinen Tarnumhang zugeschickt. Ich wusste nichtmal, dass er einen hat! Der kommt mir aber gerade recht für die Operation Krankenbesuch. HA!

Potter, dieser vermaledeite -

Er war bei meiner Kleinen und hat sie vollgeschwafelt. Sie lag müde im Bett, jeder, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hat, hätte das gemerkt und wäre gegangen, damit sie schlafen kann, während ich mich zu ihr ans Bett schleiche und sie liebevoll überwache. Nein, das Wunderkind bleibt natürlich solange sitzen, bis ich vorsichtig wieder hinausschleichen musste, weil ich meinem Papa noch einen Brief schreiben wollte, und mich außerdem noch um die Abrechnung kümmern musste.

Es ist so frustrierend!

Ich habe ihr gestern, nachdem ich sie schon nicht besuchen konnte, 100 Schneeglöckchen geschickt, anonym natürlich. Marianne und Carina, diese albernen Hühner, wollen Sabrina unbedingt mit dem Narbengesicht verkuppeln, weil sie der Meinung sind, dass er voll auf sie steht. Da geb ich ihnen ausnahmsweise sogar recht, aber ich... sie sind der festen Überzeugung, dass der phantasielose Einfaltspinsel Potter ihr die Blumen geschickt hat! Ich könnte sie... oh, die zwei behaupten, dass Sabrina ihn auch mag! Ich könnte heulen, so weh tut das!

Ich kann doch nicht einfach mit ansehen, wie mein Mädchen mir nur deshalb vor der Nase weggeschnappt wird, weil ich ihr gar nicht sagen DARF, dass ich in sie verliebt bin! Es ist einfach zu riskant...

**ooOoo**

Der Ball steht an. Ich werde wohl Marianne fragen, ob sie mit mir geht. Sabrina hat sich wieder gut erholt, nur hat sie das halbe Schloss angesteckt. Dieses Mädchen bedeutet echt ärger! Und anscheinend ist die ganze Familie leicht durchgeknallt. Ihre Schwester kam eines Tages hereingeschneit, weil Sabrinas Mutter sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hat. Hallo? Wie wärs mit Briefe schreiben? Die halbe Zaubererwelt kommuniziert auf diese Weise, aber Fräulein Spatz hatte wohl zuviel damit zu tun, mit dem Helden Potter zu flirten, während sie krank zu Bett lag.

Ich sage euch, wenn ICH was zu sagen gehabt hätte, den hätte ich hauskant hinausbefördert! Aber Madam Pomfrey wollte ja nicht auf mich hören. Ich habe ihr einen anonymen Brief geschrieben, mit der Bitte, Potter von meiner Kleinen fernzuhalten, weil er sie vom Schlafen und Kraft schöpfen abhält. Mein Brief wurde von ihr ignoriert, und Blitzjunge klebte direkt an Sabrinas Seite fest.

Wenigstens hat die Schulschwester die Behandlungsvorschläge angenommen, die mein Hausarzt ihr schriftlich und per Elite-Eule (wird innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten zugestellt) auf mein Verlangen hin gleich am ersten Tag zugeschickt hatte. Ohne mich würde sie da immer noch liegen!


	8. Teil 8

_**A/N:  
**Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole - ICH LIEBE REVIEWS! Ich schreib eigentlich auch immer zurück und bedanke mich ganz lieb, und wenn Anregungen und konstruktive Kritik gemacht werden, nehme ich mir das immer zu Herzen. So habe ich auch meine liebe Betaleserin, Sarah le Fay, aka Die rasende Storyleserin, kennengelernt!  
Also bitte bitte fleißig Kommentare schreiben, wenn ihr die Geschichte lest!

* * *

_

Marianne und Carina haben nur noch ein Thema: Sabrina und Potter. Ich hasse sie beide! Sie reden ständig darüber, wie er sie anschmachtet, und wie sie ihn anschmachtet, und was für ein süßes Pärchen die beiden doch sind. Das tut so weh! ICH möchte mit Sabrina zusammensein! MIR sollten sie helfen, sie zu bekommen. Stattdessen schmieden sie Pläne, wie sie die beiden verkuppeln können... deshalb verschwinde ich immer ganz schnell, wenn sie davon anfangen, ich kann es mir nicht mehr anhören. Mittlerweile glaube ich, dass sie Recht haben, Sabrina ist sicher in Harry verliebt. Sie benimmt sich zwar in seiner Gegenwart ganz normal, wie bei jedem anderen auch (obwohl ich IMMER NOCH das Gefühl habe, dass sie mich öfters anlächelt als andere, aber vielleicht sind das nur die Hirngespinste meiner Wunschphantasien), doch wahrscheinlich ist das einfach ihre Art.

Ich habe keine Lust, Marianne zu fragen, ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht. Ich weiß, dass sie noch keinen Partner hat, aber ich hoffe glaub ich immer noch auf ein Wunder, sodass ich meine Kleine fragen kann.

**ooOoo**

Das Wunder ist nicht eingetroffen. Sabrina geht mit Potter.

Dieser Schleimbeutel hat sie heute gefragt, und das hat sie uns natürlich gleich auf die Nase gebunden. Anscheinend hat sie noch nicht einmal kapiert, dass alle sie mit ihrem Wunderknaben verkuppeln wollen, denn als Marianne und Carina Anspielungen gemacht haben, hat sie mich verständnislos angesehen. Als würde ich mich da einmischen!

Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer, und heule. Hoffentlich kommt keiner der anderen Jungs rein, vorsichtshalber habe ich deswegen die Vorhänge um mein Bett zugezogen. Ich habs grade so geschafft, meine Überraschung mit einer Beleidigung zu überspielen. Zuerst hat sie nur gesagt, dass sie zum Ball gefragt wurde, und ich hatte sofort eine schreckliche Vorahnung, dass es Herr Struwwelpeter persönlich ist. Natürlich ist er es!

Ich muss etwas unternehmen! Ich muss sie wissen lassen, dass es mich gibt, ihren Verehrer. Ich kanns ihr aber nicht sagen, was, wenn sie mich auslacht und es allen erzählt? Dann ist meine ganze Familie dran. Ich hasse mein Leben…

**ooOoo**

Ein Junge aus der siebten Klasse hat mich heute angesprochen. Er hat mich nach Carina gefragt, er wollte wissen, ob sie schon ein Date für morgen abend hat. Er ist aus Ravenclaw, und soweit ich weiß heißt er Andrew. Ich hab ihn zwar beleidigt (musste ich, er ist nicht reinblütig), hab ihm aber trotzdem Auskunft gegeben. Carina ist sehr unglücklich, sie meint, weil sie so dick ist, fragt sie keiner. Allerdings gibt es zur Zeit (dank meiner Kleinen) einen definitiven Mangel an gesunden Menschen im Schloss, sonst hätte sie schon längst einer von uns Slytherins gefragt. Wir halten zusammen!

Ich bin gewachsen. Tatsächlich, und zwar einen ganzen Zentimeter in zwei Wochen! Vince und Greg behaupten, dass ich mir das nur einbilde, aber ich habe ein narrensicheres Verfahren entwickelt (das muss es auch sein, weil die beiden mir nämlich helfen müssen, alleine kann ich es nicht), und deshalb bin ich mir ganz sicher. Vielleicht werde ich ja doch noch so groß, wie Sabrina es gern hat...

Carinas heimlicher Bewunderer hat mich übrigens auf eine Idee gebracht. Als ich ihn herablassend fragte (von oben herab geht nicht, weil der nämlich an die Decke stoßen würde, wenn unsere Schule kein Schloss wäre), warum er sie nicht einfach zum Ball einladet, beichtete er mir nervös, dass er sich nicht traut. Er fragte mich, ob sie wohl auf eine schriftliche Anfrage, ohne zu wissen, wer der Absender ist, positiv reagieren würde. Ich hab ihm versichert, dass sie das bestimmt tun würde, daraufhin ist er glücklich abgezischt. Ich wette, der schreibt gerade eifrig einen Liebesbrief.

Auf jeden Fall ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich das auch machen könnte.

1. Ich schreibe gern.  
2. Sabrina liest gern.  
3. Ich liebe Sabrina.  
4. Sie weiß es nicht.  
5. Ich will es sie wissen lassen.  
6. Ich darf aber nicht.

Daraus folgt ein anonymer Liebesbrief. Vielleicht hat sie ja eine Vermutung, dass ich sie gern mag, manchmal sieht sie mich so komisch an, als ob sie abwägen würde, was sie von mir halten soll. Dann wird sie sicher mein Dilemma verstehen, dass ich ihr das nicht sagen kann etc., und sie wird mich von sich aus ansprechen, und dann können wir heimlich ein Pärchen werden.

Falls sie keine Vermutung haben sollte, wird sie zumindest soviel wissen, dass Potter, der Waisenjunge, viel zu wenig Sinn für Romantik hat, um sich so etwas hübsches einfallen zu lassen, und wenn sie weiß, dass es jemanden gibt, der sie mag, dann wird Fräulein Neugier sicher versuchen, es herauszubringen. Auf jeden Fall wird sie das beschäftigen, und davon abhalten, Narbengesichts Freundin zu werden.

Ist das nicht ein genialer Plan?

**ooOoo**

Sie hat meinen Brief bekommen, und war total aus dem Häuschen. Sie hat 19 Minuten und drei Sekunden gebraucht, um ihn durchzulesen, ich habe auf die Uhr gesehen.

Gestern hatte ich zuerst keine Ahnung, wie ich anfangen soll, doch als ich einmal die Feder in die Hand genommen hatte, ging es ganz schnell. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr so genau, was ich ihr alles geschrieben habe, doch ich glaube, ich hab mich eine ganze Weile darüber ausgelassen, wie hübsch ich sie finde. Und wie gern ich sie habe.

Naja. Was soll ich noch weiter schreiben, ich warte jetzt mal den Ball ab. Zumindest wusste sie sofort, dass er NICHT vom Heiligen Potter ist, wie ihre zwei gackernden Freundinnen behaupten. Sie kam nämlich zu uns in den Zaubertränkeunterricht gestürzt (mein Hauslehrer war heute komischerweise über eine halbe Stunde zu spät, ohne eine richtige Erklärung zu geben), warf dem Affenkopf meinen Brief direkt ins Gesicht und verlangte eine ehrliche Antwort, ob er der Schreiber sei. HA! Denen hat sie's gezeigt! Natürlich sind das große M und das dicke C unverbesserlich und halten an ihrem Irrglauben fest, aber das stört mich überhaupt nicht. Wichtig ist, dass mein kleines Schlauköpfchen nicht daran glaubt.

Carina hat übrigens eine ziemlich kräftige Linke...

Es ist aus, alles aus! Sabrina ist mit dem größten Angeber, dreckigsten Gryffindor, heiligsten Helden, verdammtesten Potter der Welt zusammen, und ich bin auch noch dran schuld! Wegen meinem verflixten Brief, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich gedacht, jetzt oder nie, und obwohl der Brief nicht von ihm war, tut er jetzt sicher so, als ob doch, und als hätte er sich heute früh nur nicht getraut, es vor allen einzugestehen.

Die beiden sind sich mitten auf der Tanzfläche, ich wiederhole:

MITTEN AUF DER TANZFLÄCHE !

um den Hals gefallen und hätten beinah das Knutschen angefangen, wenn ich nicht mit einer Bemerkung dazwischengegangen wäre! Marianne hat mir dafür, dass ich die beiden als Narbengesichter bezeichnet habe (ist doch auch wahr!), eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Wenn die so weiter machen, schlagen sie mir nochmal die Nase zu Brei.

Dabei hat alles so gut angefangen. Carina hatte ihr Blinddate mit Andrew (der ist übrigens Schotte, aber da er mit Carina heute auch gleich zusammengekommen ist, stellt er keine Gefahr mehr dar) und war glücklich wie nie zuvor. Marianne hatte ein absolut heißes Kleid an, das einen tiefen Einblick in ihr Dekollete gab (hey, gucken wird man ja wohl noch dürfen... bei Sabrina darf ich ja leider nicht so ausführlich hinglotzen), und Sabrina...

Ja, meine Kleine ist das hübscheste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt!

Sie hatte ein grünes Kleid an, das die Farbe ihrer Augen (hellbraun, aber irgendwie auch grün, keine Ahnung, manchmal sehen sie eher dunkel aus, manchmal eher grün) wunderbar unterstrichen hat, außerdem hatte sie eine ganz tolle Frisur. Normalerweise knödelt sie sich die Haare immer ganz unordentlich am Hinterkopf hoch, das schaut nach Arsch und Friedrich aus. Nicht, dass mich das stören würde. Weil ich sie gar so angestarrt habe, musste ich so tun, als sei ich nur an den Perlen in ihrem Haar, und dem vielen Goldschmuck interessiert, den sie am ganzen Körper zur Schau trug. Ein perfekter Körper, übrigens, genau richtig, um sich an mich zu lehnen.

Was würde ich dafür geben, ihre Hand zu halten!

Es wundert mich allerdings, woher sie das Geschmeide hat. Bisher ging ich immer davon aus, dass sie arm wie eine Kirchenmaus ist. Anscheinend habe ich da was verpasst, deshalb habe ich Marianne gefragt, ob sie was weiß. Die hält mich jetzt sicher für habgierig (naja, ich bins ja auch ein bisschen...), ist mir aber wurscht. Umso besser, denn so kommt sie sicher nicht auf den Gedanken, dass ich Sabrina nur deswegen den ganzen Abend fasziniert beobachtet habe, weil ich sie absolut unsterblich liebe!

Ich Idiot habe übrigens total vergessen, Marianne die üblichen Rosen zum Valentinstag zu schenken, so beschäftigt war ich mit meinem Brief. Ich muss den Schein ja immer noch wahren und weiter so tun, als würde ich Marianne einfangen wollen, sonst fangen die Leute an zu reden.

Seltsamerweise hat sie von jemand anderem Blumen bekommen, rote Rosen auch noch, wie von mir sonst. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die von Seamus sind, und als mich Marianne fragte, warum ich ihr dieses Jahr keine gegeben habe, redete ich mich raus, dass ich viel um die Ohren habe. Stimmt auch, denn letzten Monat wurde eins unserer Güterschiffe von Piraten angegriffen, und alle Waren gestohlen. Zum Glück haben sie der Mannschaft nichts getan, doch ich war beschäftigt, neue Handelsrouten auszutüfteln, die erforderlichen Genehmigungen für Schutzzauber einzufordern, und die erforderlichen Instruktionen schriftlich an alle Offiziere zu erteilen.

Das letzte Mal, dass wir eine Schiffsladung an Piraten verloren haben, war bevor ich geboren wurde, danach hat mein Vater einen sehr sicheren Plan entwickelt, der bis heute aufgegangen ist. Naja, alle guten Pläne kriegen mit der Zeit Löcher, Papa versucht, mir so gut es geht aus dem Gefängnis beiseite zu stehen, aber hauptsächlich muss ich das alleine hinkriegen.

Und da kommt Sabrina daher und tritt mein Herz in den Dreck!


	9. Teil 9

Ich bin der glücklichste reinblütigste reichste Zauberer der ganzen Welt!

Sabrina ist NICHT mit Narbenfresse zusammen, anscheinend hat er ihr gestern Abend bloß erzählt, dass er das Herz der komischen Lovegood erobert hat, worüber sich meine liebe Kleine mit dem großen Herz selbstlos so gefreut hat, dass sie ihm um den Hals gefallen ist. Das werd ich ihr schon noch austreiben, dass sie anderen Männern um den Hals fällt. Sobald wir mal verheiratet sind! Am liebsten würd ich ihn niederschlagen, diesen arroganten Potter! Der hat ihr DEN GANZEN ABEND in den Ausschnitt gestarrt, was fällt dem eigentlich ein? Wenn da einer hingucken darf, bin ich das, und sonst keiner! Außerdem: er hat jetzt eine Freundin, da guckt man anderen Mädchen nicht auf den Busen!

Knurr!

Gleichzeitig finde ich, dass er ein prima Zeitgenosse ist: er verliebt sich in andere Mädchen als Sabrina, und ist weit davon entfernt, sie mir wegzunehmen. Ach, ich bin so glücklich!

**ooOoo**

Marianne und Carina, diese Dumpfbacken, haben beschlossen, dass Neville der anonyme Briefschreiber ist. Sie unterhalten sich stundenlang in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum darüber (anstatt ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen), wie nett der Junge sein muss, der so einen lieben Brief geschrieben hat. Sie leihen ihn immer wieder von Sabrina aus und lesen ihn laut vor, und reiten auf jedem Wort herum, was er damit jetzt genau gemeint hat, und spekulieren, woher er so einen poetischen Stil hat. Tja, ich bin eben ein Genie!

Aber wenn die wüssten, dass ICH derjenige bin, von dem sie so begeistert reden... Dann würde ihnen aber die Spucke wegbleiben.

**ooOoo**

Es ist Ende Februar, ich hatte kurz nach dem Valentinsball einen neuen Brief an meine Liebe angefangen, doch die grausame Realität ist über mir eingestürzt und hat mich jeglicher Zeit beraubt:

Wir haben in den letzten drei Wochen fünf weitere Schiffe an Piraten verloren! Es scheint, als sei es immer das gleiche Schiff, das unsere angreift. Sie verletzen die Mannschaften nicht, deswegen haben wir eine relativ genaue Beschreibung der Piraten und ihres Schiffes (etwas altertümlich, ganz schwarz angestrichen), und ich habe Phantombilder und Steckbriefe anfertigen lassen und sie in alle Herren Länder verschickt. Bis jetzt wurden die Piraten aber noch nirgendwo gesichtet. Wir haben die Seerouten geändert, ich habe fremde Schiffe angeheuert, und unsere umstreichen und das Malfoywappen überdecken lassen. Wie es aussieht, werden im Moment nur unsere Schiffe angegriffen, alle Geschäftspartner und Freunde meines Vaters, die ich um Auskunft bat, klagen nicht über Verluste.

Allerdings wurde gestern ein Handelsschiff der Notts überfallen.

Wenn das so weitergeht, klauen die uns unser ganzes Vermögen! Okay, an die Verliese in Gringotts kommen sie nicht ran, aber das meiste, was wir besitzen, sind Güter. Nur durch Handel kann man sein Vermögen vermehren.

Ich komme mir wie ein Versager vor. Papa hat damals, als er seinen Plan entwickelte, nicht lange gebraucht, um das Problem einzudämmen, und ich? ich sitze hier und kriege nichts auf die Reihe!

**ooOoo**

Mittlerweile haben wir fünfzehn Schiffe verloren, unser halbes Vermögen! Mama und ich haben einen Sparplan entwickelt. Mein großzügiges Taschengeld habe ich auf ein zehntel zurückgestutzt (ist immer noch ein Haufen Geld, aber ich gebe jetzt nicht mehr alles sofort aus), und Mama hat ihre Ausgaben auf einen minimalen Teil reduziert. Leider mussten wir schon einige unserer Dienstboten entlassen. Die sind natürlich jetzt am Boden zerstört, denn wie sollen sie ihre Familien ordentlich ernähren, und es tut mir auch sehr leid für sie, aber wir müssen versuchen, den Schaden so gut es geht einzudämmen. Wenn es uns gelingt, die Piraten zu fangen (und dafür geht im Moment ziemlich viel Geld drauf), werden wir uns finanziell schon bald wieder erholen, und dann können wir wieder alle beschäftigen.

**ooOoo**

Egal was ich tue, die Piraten scheinen meine Gedanken lesen zu können. Sie sind offensichtlich Muggelpiraten, die die Unterstützung von einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe haben, den oder die allerdings noch niemand zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Und diese Person ist so mächtig, dass kein Begleitschutz der Welt unsere Güter verteidigen kann.

Mittlerweile schicke ich keine Schiffe mehr aus, doch das Problem ist, dass zwar so jetzt nichts mehr gestohlen wird, aber auch alle unsere Geschäfte zum Stillstand gekommen sind. Was bedeutet, dass wir keine Einnahmen haben, deshalb unsere Ausgaben drastisch zurüchschrauben müssen, und sämtliche Geschäftspartner mir Drohbriefe schreiben, dass ich unsere Abmachungen nicht einhalte und sie mich auf Schadensersatz verklagen werden.

Ich gehe fast jede Nacht mit Kopfweh zu Bett, und weiß überhaupt nicht, was ich tun soll. Es ist schrecklich!

**ooOoo**

Das erste Verfahren wurde gegen uns angestrengt, und meine Familie wurde dazu verdonnert, den Schaden zu ersetzen, der unserem Geschäftspartner entstanden ist. Ich habe keine Lust, hier die genauen Einzelheiten nochmal aufzuzählen. Ich war letzte Woche vor Gericht und habe versucht, dem Richter zu erklären, dass wir von Piraten angegriffen werden. Wie übrigens alle anderen Todesserfamilien auch. Die Schiffe von "guten" Leuten sind so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Mittlerweile bin ich überzeugt, dass es eine Verschwörung ist, damit Ihm und seinen Anhängern die finanziellen Mittel entzogen werden. Wenn wir Malfoys nicht selbst davon betroffen wären, würde ich sogar sagen, dass das eine außergewöhnlich gute Idee ist...

**ooOoo**

Marianne ist mittlerweile mit Seamus zusammen. Ich weiß, dass ihre Familie ebenfalls Schiffshandel betreibt, und auch schon einige Einbußen erlitten hat, doch sie behelligen sie damit nicht, und Marianne ist zu ignorant, selbst wenn es sich um das Vermögen handelt, von dem sie in Saus und Braus lebt, um sich um die finanzielle Lage und die Sorgen ihrer Eltern zu kümmern. Ihre Familie hat ihr gegenüber bis jetzt auch noch nichts gesagt, weil sie sie nicht beunruhigen wollen.

Bei mir schaut es wirklich schwarz aus. Mama hat bereits angefangen, Antiquitäten aus unserem Haus zu verkaufen (ganz diskret natürlich), weil alle Nicht-Todesserfamilien, die mit uns geschäftlich irgendwie zu tun hatten, Prozesse gegen uns angestrengt haben. Das, was uns nicht von den Piraten geklaut wurde, wird uns also jetzt von denen genommen.

Mama hat zumindest die enorme Summe Schulgeld, die für mein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts ansteht, auf die Seite gelegt, damit meine Ausbildung hier gesichert ist. Ich habe von meinem Direktor netterweise Hilfe bekommen insofern, dass er mir noch einmal die Genehmigung beschafft hat, meinen Vater zu besuchen.

Zum Glück durfte Mama nicht mit, wenn sie ihn so gesehen hätte, würde sie sich vor Sorge um ihn ganz krank machen. Er sieht sehr schlecht aus, ist eingefallen und bringt kaum mehr einen vernünftigen Satz heraus. Trotzdem hat er versucht, mir Mut zu machen. Ich bin ein vollkommener Versager, ich kriege wirklich gar nichts auf die Reihe! Weil mir kein gescheiter, wirksamer Plan eingefallen ist, nagen wir buchstäblich am Hungertuch. Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Papa hat versucht, mich zu beruhigen. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, ich habe vor ihm geheult wie ein Schlosshund, und alle Selbstvorwürfe, die ich jeden Tag auf mich lade, vor ihm ausgebreitet. Er meinte, es sei nicht mein Fehler, und ich sei kein Versager, aber das sagt er nur, weil er mein Vater ist.

Ich habe auch noch gerade jetzt meinen Wachstumsschub bekommen, und langsam brauche ich eine neue Robe, neue Hemden und neue Hosen doch die kann ich mir nicht leisten. Es fühlt sich nicht schön an, kein Geld zu haben! Außerdem schmerzen alle meine Gliedmaßen. Papa schreibt mir, dass das bei ihm damals auch so war, weil er plötzlich so schnell gewachsen ist. Ich hab schon fünf Zentimeter an Höhe gewonnen, aber zur Zeit ist meine Größe wirklich etwas, das mich überhaupt nicht interessiert.

**ooOoo**

In dieser schweren Zeit gibt es wenigstens einen Lichtblick für mich: Sabrina.

Wenn ich an sie denke, wird mir ganz warm ums Herz. Keiner weiß, was mit mir los ist, da ich den enormen Schaden, der uns Malfoys entstanden ist, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit diskutiert sehen möchte. Das wäre ein Triumph für Weasley, den ich immer wegen seiner Armut verhöhnt habe! Und Potter erst, der würde sich ins Fäustchen lachen...

Außerdem denken die meisten, dass mein Vater vom Gefängnis aus unsere Geschäfte weiterhin regelt. Als ob er das könnte! Die haben echt keine Ahnung, wie es in Askaban wirklich ist!

Folglich weiß keiner, wieviel ich zur Zeit nebenher zu tun habe, und es ist auch niemandem aufgefallen, dass ich dunkle Augenringe habe, und permanent müde bin, und meine Noten in der Schule zu wünschen übrig lassen. Professor Snape hat mich sogar schon zu sich zitiert und gefragt, was los ist. Leider kann ich ihm das nicht sagen, denn ich weiß, dass er ein Todesser ist, einer der treuesten Anhänger von Ihm, und wenn er merken würde, was für ein Schwächling ich bin, und in was für einer miesen Lage wir gerade stecken, würde Er ein Druckmittel gegen uns haben.

Mein Zaubertränkelehrer hat gesagt, wenn ich mich nicht bald einkriege, schmeißt er mich aus seinem Kurs hinaus.

Danke sehr auch, lieber Hauslehrer, das hat mir zu allen meinen Problemen gerade noch gefehlt!

Auf jeden Fall hat mich Sabrina neulich, als ich in der Bücherei mal wieder über meinen Hausaufgaben eingeschlafen bin, ganz sanft aufgeweckt, indem sie mir mit der linken Hand über die Schultern fuhr und mich leicht rüttelte, und als ich vor Schreck aufgefahren bin und alle Bücher vom Tisch gekehrt, sowie mein Tintenfass umgestoßen habe, hat sie mir geholfen, alles einzusammeln. Ich war so groggy, dass ich gar nicht gewusst habe, wo ich eigentlich bin, sie hat mich also einfach in meinen Sitz zurückgedrückt und gesagt, sie würde alles für mich machen.

Dann hat sie mich besorgt angesehen und gefragt, ob alles okay mit mir ist. Ich hab sie natürlich angefaucht, dass das ein Schlammblut wie sie nichts anginge, derweil hätte ich doch am liebsten meinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt und geweint.

Sie hat mich gezwungen, zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen und mir einen Aufpäppelungstrank geben zu lassen, und beschrieb Madam Pomfrey sehr genau, seit wann ich neben mir stehe, und dass ich wohl unter Schlafmangel leide, weil ich im Unterricht sehr oft einnicke. Anscheinend ist ihr aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht ganz in Ordnung ist in meinem Leben, und sie hat mir am nächsten Morgen eine ganze Tafel deutscher Schokolade zugesteckt, mit einem kleinen Briefchen, dass das ihre Lieblingsspeise ist und es sie immer aufheitert, wenn sie in schlechter Stimmung ist.

Das hat mich so glücklich gemacht, dass die Welt jetzt wieder gar nicht mehr so grau ausschaut! Meine Kleine hat wirklich ein großes Herz, und sie sorgt sich um ihre Mitmenschen.

* * *

_**A/N:**  
Wenn euch das neue Kapitel gefallen hat, schreibt mir doch eine Review! Einfach unten auf den blauen Knopf drücken, ihr würdet eine zan189 sehr glücklich machen!  
Wenn es nicht gefallen hat, einfach unten auf den blauen Knopf drücken, und Kritik üben (aber bitte nicht ausfallend werden), dann kann ich meine Geschichte verbessern.  
Also - Kritik jeder Art ist höchstwillkommen!_


	10. Teil 10

_**A/N:** Das mit den Reviews mein ich fei ernst! Ich liebe sie!  
Ich knutsch diejenigen, die mir was schreiben, und sie kriegen leckere Schokolade (Milka)! LECKER!

* * *

_

Wenigstens sind alle Prozesse innerhalb von zwei Wochen über die Bühne gegangen, und jetzt ist auch der letzte vorbei. Doch wir mussten auf mein Schulgeld zurückgreifen, um allen Schaden ausgleichen zu können. Jetzt wissen wir nicht, was wir machen sollen bis zum nächsten Jahr. Im Moment lebt Mama davon, weitere Antiquitäten zu verkaufen. Das Haus verschlingt Unmengen jeden Monat, sonst würde sie eigentlich gar nichts mehr verkaufen müssen. Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir erstmal keine Ländereien verkaufen wollen, denn vielleicht kommen wir aus diesem Unglück doch noch irgendwie wieder heraus...

Zumindest bin ich erstmal nicht mehr akut so gestresst, denn ich muss nicht mehr ständig zu Verhandlungen und Anhörungen gehen, oder dringende Geschäftsbriefe schreiben.

Alle Seeleute, die wir eingestellt hatten, sind jetzt arbeitslos. Da sie alle reinblütig sind (früher hätte keiner der Malfoys nicht-reinblütige Menschen eingestellt) hat Mama viele von ihnen bei uns im Haus untergebracht, denn die meisten haben keine Arbeit mehr gefunden (die Piraten haben fast den ganzen Handelsverkehr zum Stillstand gebracht), und ihre Bleibe nicht bezahlen können. Jetzt sitzen sie mit ihren Familien schön in der Misere.

Ich frage mich, wer uns das angetan hat?

Aber ich brauch mich nicht zu beschweren, vor ein paar Monaten noch war ich selbst ein kalter, berechnender Bastard, der sich einen Dreck um die Gefühle anderer geschert hat, es sei denn, sie waren reich und reinblütig. Wie schnell sich alles ändern kann...

Ich hatte leider keine Zeit, folgendes vorher aufzuschreiben, dabei brannte es mir schon länger unter den Nägeln:

Mitte dieser Woche (es ist mittlerweile schon mitte März) kamen zwei Zauberer des Ministeriums ins Schloss gestürzt. Sie wollten Professor Snape abholen und nach Askaban bringen, weil er ein Spion für Dumbledore ist.

Ich kann es kaum glauben! Mein Hauslehrer? Der Hauslehrer SLYTHERINS?

Ausgerechnet ER, von dem ich über meinen Vater immer nur gehört habe, wie treu er Ihm sei, stand in Wirklichkeit schon die ganze Zeit AUF DER GUTEN SEITE?

Als diese Männer sagten, sie wollen ihn nach Askaban bringen, hat mich ein Gefühl überschwemmt, als würde ich gleich in Ohnmacht fallen. Ich wünsche keinen dorthin, nicht einmal meinen schlimmsten Erzfeind, nicht einmal Potter. Okay, ich würde eine Ausnahme machen bei einem Jungen, der meine Sabrina anmacht.

Ich unfähiger Verlierer hatte aber natürlich keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm helfen soll.

1. Es wäre gefährlich für mich und meine Familie, da dann unsere Position in diesem Krieg klar wäre, und speziell mein Vater ist nun gerade in einer Lage, wo er sich nicht verteidigen könnte, wenn er angegriffen würde. Und wie sagt man, Blut ist dicker als Wasser...  
2. Ich bin ein Versager, und mir wäre sowieso keine Lösung eingefallen.

Ich habe wie verrückt nachgedacht, und wäre beinahe schon aufgesprungen, um mich vor meinen Lehrer zu stellen, als Sabrina ihn hinter Gitter sperrte, sodass er mit den Zauberern gar nicht mitgehen konnte! Sie ist genial! Ich liebe sie so sehr!

Ich habe ihr sofort einen Brief geschrieben, in dem ich sie wissen habe lassen, wie stolz ich auf sie bin. Natürlich konnte ich meine Freude darüber, und auch darüber, dass mein Hauslehrer auf der guten Seite steht, niemandem zeigen. Allerdings habe ich mich am nächsten Tag (gestern) Professor Snape anvertraut. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass meine Familie ihre Meinung geändert hat, und ihm erklärt, was so alles in meinem Leben schiefgeht zur Zeit. Ich weiß nicht so genau, ob es ihn interessiert hat, aber ich hab ihm auch gesagt, dass ich Sabrina liebe. Das wollte ich eigentlich nicht, ist mir nur so rausgerutscht. Er hat mich sehr seltsam angeguckt, und meinte nur: "Ich kann Sie verstehen."

Was er damit wohl gemeint hat?

Ich schwöre, wenn der auf meine Sabrina steht, dann...

Ich bin übrigens vollkommen Pleite. Ich war wie ein Besessener auf der Jagd nach dem Parfüm, das Sabrina benutzt. Sie trägt es leider nicht immer, was schade ist, denn sie riecht verdammt gut damit. Das erste Mal hat sie es zum Ball benutzt. Sie riecht auch so sehr gut, aber damit noch besser. Auf jeden Fall habe ich endlich herausgebracht, wie es heißt. Es ist natürlich ein Muggelparfüm, und ich musste mir etwas einfallen lassen, aus Carina herauszubringen, wo man das in der Muggelwelt kaufen kann. Als ich bei der vorletzten Gerichtsverhandlung gegen uns war, bin ich danach mit meiner Mutter nach Muggellondon und habe es gekauft. Mama hat gesagt, sie freut sich bestimmt darüber, und es ist es wert, für die, die man liebt, den letzten Pfennig auszugeben.

Von dem Parfüm habe ich mir ein bisschen was umgefüllt, und jetzt kann ich heimlich immer wieder daran riechen. Den Rest habe ich ihr mit dem Brief geschickt.

Ich stelle mir oft vor, wie es wohl wäre, mit ihr zu tanzen. Vincent hat sie auf dem Ball aufgefordert. Das fand ich damals sehr seltsam, jetzt verstehe ich, was los ist. Die beiden (Vince und Greg) haben sich schon sehr lange entschieden, dass sie ihren Eltern nicht folgen wollen, und keine Todesser werden wollen. Als die Sache mit Professor Snape aufflog, haben sie ganz öffentlich einen Freudentanz veranstaltet und stehen seither auf sehr freundschaftlichem Fuß mit allen möglichen Leuten aus anderen Häusern. Ich beneide sie sehr, denn sie haben sich auch mit meiner Kleinen angefreundet...

Mich dagegen umgehen sie im Moment, wahrscheinlich fürchten sie sich vor mir, und das tut mir sehr weh. Ich trau mich bloß nicht, ihnen zu sagen, dass ich auf ihrer Seite bin.

Herrgott, ich trau mich ja nicht einmal, Sabrina endlich zu sagen, dass ich ihr die zwei Briefe geschrieben habe! Stattdessen verwirre ich sie absichtlich und schreibe Sachen, die man falsch verstehen kann, damit sie nicht errät, wer ich bin. Ich bin sogar soweit gegangen, mich selbst anzuschwärzen, damit sie ja keinen Verdacht schöpft!

Ich bin echt ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

**ooOoo**

Unsere Finanzlage schaut schwärzer und schwärzer aus. Es ist Samstag, Marianne und Carina, diese zwei kindischen Mädchen, haben für heute eine Party geplant, weil sie Neville und mein Mädchen miteinander verkuppeln wollen. Zum Glück habe ich diesmal keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, da ich genau weiß, dass er unsterblich in die Weasleygöre verliebt ist. Ist ja auch offensichtlich genug für JEDERMANN. Bloß das große M und das dicke C halten wieder an ihren wüsten Theorien fest. Auf jeden Fall habe ich überhaupt keine Lust, hinzugehen. Ich könnte sie sowieso nur von weitem anschmachten, könnte mich nicht mit ihr unterhalten, nicht ihre Hand halten, sie nicht küssen. Ich würde sie wirklich gerne küssen! Ihre Lippen sehen so weich aus!

Außerdem kam heute früh ein Brief von meiner Mutter, sie schickt mir eine Liste mit allen Dingen, die sie bis jetzt verkauft hat, und mit allen wertvollen Sachen, die wir noch haben. Das ist leider nicht mehr viel, es wird gerade noch so für drei oder vier Monate reichen, danach habe ich keine Ahnung, wie wir unser Haus und die ausgedehnten Ländereien behalten können. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat, schreibt meine Mama, doch ich glaube nicht daran.

Mir ist richtig schlecht, das ständige Sorgen macht mich krank. Mittlerweile tut es mir sogar leid, dass ich das Wiesel immer mit seiner Armut aufgezogen habe. Jetzt wo ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt (und immerhin kenne ich das Gefühl erst seit ca. einem Monat), tut es mir ehrlich leid. Aber sagen kann ich ihm das natürlich auch nicht...

Ich werd stattdessen meiner Lieben noch einen Brief schreiben. Sie schwafelt die ganze Zeit was von Augustinerbier, und dass das ja ach so toll ist. Ich wette, die gibt sich heute ordentlich die Kante, am liebsten würde ich sie davon abhalten. Außerdem bin ich eifersüchtig, dass mich keiner eingeladen hat, auch wenn ich eh nicht hingehen würde. Nicht, dass ich nicht einfach mitkommen könnte...

Nachdem ich jetzt endlich wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit für mich selbst habe, konnte ich das Tagebuch meines Vorfahren Puriss zu Ende lesen. Er hat seine Sarah bekommen, sie wollte zuerst einen anderen Mann heiraten (einen reicheren... wie er schreibt, wusste er spätestens, als sie ihm das gesagt hatte, dass sie perfekt in den Malfoyclan hineinpasst), doch am Ende konnte er sie umstimmen. Die beiden hatten neun Kinder!

**ooOoo**

Ich kann es nicht fassen! Ich habe mich gestern den ganzen Abend gegrämt und geärgert, dass ich nicht doch auf die Party gegangen bin, deshalb bin ich losgestiefelt, um Sabrina den Brief zu schicken, den ich aufgrund der Lektüre von Puriss' Tagebuch nicht rechtzeitig vor der Party abgeschickt hatte. Es war schon ziemlich spät in der Nacht, und ich war auf dem Weg zur Eulerei, in einem ganz anderen Teil des Schlosses, als der Raum der Wünsche ist, wo die Fete stieg, als ich plötzlich jemanden in einem Quergang geräuschvoll auf mich zukommen hörte. Da ich Angst hatte, es könne einer der Lehrer sein, drückte ich mich in eine Nische und versuchte, mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. Um die Ecke kam Sabrina, mit einem Tuch um die Augen, tastete sich auf mich zu (sie roch sehr stark nach Bier, wie ich erwartet hatte) und griff mich bei der Schulter. Dann tastete sie mein Gesicht ab.

Ich hatte Carinas und Mariannes Plan mitbekommen, ein Spiel namens Blinde Kuh zu spielen, wo jemand blindlings erraten muss, wen er/ sie vor sich hat. Wenn man dreimal falsch rät, muss man die Person vor sich zuerst küssen, bevor man das Tuch von den Augen nehmen darf. Sie waren darauf aus, dass sie so Neville und Sabrina zum Knutschen bekommen würden, doch dem habe ich vorgebeugt, indem ich sowohl Neville als auch Ginny Weasley im Namen des jeweils anderen Briefe geschrieben habe mit der Bitte, sich gegenseitig zu Anfang des Blinde-Kuh-Spiels vor der großen Halle zu treffen.

Auf jeden Fall hat Sabrina zuerst auf Henry (ein fünftkläßler aus Gryffindor) und dann auf Vincent getippt. Ich habe nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Währenddessen hat sie meine Haare zwischen ihren Fingern gezwirbelt, wie sie es sonst immer bei sich selbst tut. Das hat mich ganz schön erregt, und dann hat sie mich geküsst!

Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wusste, wen sie vor sich hat. Ich wünschte ja, das würde heißen, dass sie MICH küssen wollte. Sie hat zuerst mein Kinn erwischt, da bin ich ihr ein bisschen entgegengekommen, obwohl ich total Angst hatte, dass ich es versemmle, weil ich vorher noch nie geküsst hatte.

Es ist wunderschön!

Sie hat ihre weichen Lippen bloß auf meine gelegt, und das hat mir eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper gejagt. Dann hab ich sie richtig geküsst. Ich hab Leute darüber reden hören, und auch mal meine Eltern dabei erwischt (das war voll eklig!), also wusste ich, dass irgendwie die Zunge im Spiel ist. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was genau ich tun muss, doch ich habe ihr meine einfach in den Mund geschoben, und dann ging das wie von selbst. Ich frag mich, ob sie das schonmal gemacht hat. Wenn ja, dann bring ich den Kerl um!

Ich bin total aufgegangen in diesem Moment, und ich wünschte, ich würde jetzt noch dort stehen und sie küssen! Doch als sie die Augenbinde runternehmen wollte, hat mich die Feigheit gepackt, und ich habe sie aufgehalten. Dann habe ich ihr aus einem mir bis jetzt unerfindlichen Grund den Brief in die Hand gedrückt und bin davongelaufen. Das war vor ca. vier Stunden, ich konnte seither nicht schlafen, und habe ihr gleich noch einen Brief geschrieben. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr den schicken soll... War das nicht vielleicht doch alles nur ein Traum? Fantasie? Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke...

Ihre Haare sind übrigens so weich, wie ich immer vermutet habe.


	11. Teil 11

Seit zwei Wochen (seit der Geschichte mit dem Kuss) kann ich kaum noch an etwas anderes denken. Ich träume ständig von ihr, und manche Träume sind... naja… nicht sehr jugendfrei... Dabei wüsste ich nicht mal, ob sie meine Briefe überhaupt bekommen hat, wenn Marianne und Carina nicht ständig darüber diskutieren würden, dass ja jetzt sicher Ernie McMillan der anonyme Verehrer ist. Sabrina selbst hat über die letzten beiden Briefe kein Sterbenswörtchen verloren.

Ich bin ziemlich einsam, Pansy klebt an mir dran und kaut mir ein Ohr ab, dass wir beide reinblütige Zauberer/ Hexen sind und aus reichem Hause kommen (Ha ha ha!) und alle anderen Blutsverräter sind (die meisten Leute aus Slytherin haben sich nach und nach dazu bekannt, gegen Ihn zu sein; einige sicher nur, weil jetzt der Wind in die andere Richtung weht und Er immer mehr Anhänger verliert), und wir deswegen zusammenhalten müssen. Die nervt mich echt! Aber Vince und Greg halten sich immer noch fern von mir, obwohl ich oft mitbekomme, wie sie über etwas diskutieren, dann in meine Richtung gucken, als würden sie etwas abwägen, und dann weiterreden. Ich kann ihnen aber trotzdem nicht einfach sagen, was bei uns Sache ist, weil ich sonst meinen Vater in Gefahr bringe!

Verdammte scheiße!

**ooOoo**

Gestern, nachdem ich obigen Eintrag fertig geschrieben hatte, bin ich zur Bibliothek, weil ich gehofft habe, dass dort vielleicht meine Kleine ist. Ich sehe sie dort oft, und dann fragt sie mich immer ganz lieb, ob ich ihr mit Arithmantik helfen kann. Macht sie das mit Absicht? Will sie in meiner Nähe sein? Auf jeden Fall treibt es mich fast in den Wahnsinn, wenn sie neben mir sitzt, weil ich mich manchmal kaum davon abhalten kann, sie wieder zu küssen!

Was ich eigentlich erzählen wollte: Ich fand sie diesmal nicht in der Bibliothek vor, stattdessen habe ich mich also mit einigen Büchern hingesetzt und an meinen Hausaufgaben gearbeitet, als Greg und Vincent kamen, mich baten, mit ihnen hinauszugehen, damit wir reden können. Ich bin ihnen natürlich gefolgt, sie führten mich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, sicherten die Tür und reichten mir einen Pfefferminztee (mein Lieblingstee).

"Warum sagst du es ihr nicht einfach?" fragte Vincent.

Ich verschluckte mich, hustete den Tee über meine ganze Vorderfront und verbrühte mir die linke Hand, weil ich durch das Husten noch mehr Tee aus dem Becher verschüttete. Greg schlug mir kräftig auf den Rücken, nachdem Vincent mir die Tasse aus der Hand genommen hatte.

"Wir wissen das schon lange. Du bist in Sabrina verliebt." sagte er schlicht.

Mit vertränten Augen (vom Husten, ich schwörs!) sah ich die beiden an, und die zwei Deppen grinsten unverschämt!

"Und wir finden, dass anonyme Liebesbriefe nicht effektiv sind. Die Idee hast du dir wohl bei Andrew geholt, aber der hat immerhin sofort die Hosen runtergelassen und Carina gesagt, wer er ist, und was er für sie genau empfindet. Wenn du das nicht machen willst, brauchst du dich auch nicht zu wundern, wenn du nicht weiterkommst!" mischte sich jetzt auch Gregory ein.

Diese zwei Hornochsen müssen fast von Anfang an Verdacht geschöpft haben, und als Sabrina dann einen anonymen Liebesbrief bekam, der auch noch zigtausendmal in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum vorgelesen wurde, haben sie sich sofort gedacht, dass ich der Schreiber bin. Wie peinlich! Die beiden haben anscheinend die ganze Zeit dazu beigetragen, dass sie und ich allein sein können, wann immer wir aufeinander treffen. Mir ist mittlerweile nämlich aufgefallen, dass die beiden das schlaue C und tollpatschige M oft unter irgendeinem bekloppten Vorwand weggelockt haben, sodass ich mit meiner Kleinen dann alleine sitzen blieb. Außerdem haben sie meistens plötzlich Hunger, Bauchweh oder akute Müdigkeitsanfälle bekommen, sobald ich mit den beiden in der Bücherei saß und die Kleine in der Nähe war. Vincent hat auf dem Ball mit ihr getanzt, weil die beiden dachten, dass ich dann eifersüchtig genug werde, und wenigstens ihnen gegenüber mein Temperament verliere, sodass sie endlich mal offen mit mir darüber sprechen können.

Wie peinlich! Ich hätte gedacht, dass ich nicht so leicht zu durchschauen bin!

**ooOoo**

Sie nerven mich jetzt die ganze Zeit, dass ich es ihr sagen soll. Seit einer Woche schon, doch ICH TRAU MICH EINFACH NICHT!

Sabrina behandelt mich nicht anders, als andere Jungs, zumindest nicht die ganze Zeit. Doch ich muss zugeben, dass es schön ist, dass ich jetzt mal verschiedene Meinungen hören kann. Greg glaubt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass sie in mich verliebt ist, doch Vincent denkt eher, dass sie mich nur ganz gut leiden kann, obwohl ich immer den Coolen spiele und ständig gemeine Sachen zu ihr sage. Er hat die Sprache nämlich schon öfter unauffällig auf bestimmte Themen gelenkt, und konnte nie auch nur eine Spur des Errötens, Stotterns oder Nervösseins bei ihr feststellen. Doch Greg meint, dass sie sich immerhin um mich sorgt, da ihr aufgefallen ist, wie schlecht es mir in letzter Zeit geht. Sie hat nämlich bei den beiden angefragt, ob sie wissen, was mit mir los ist. Und er glaubt, dass sie es halt nur sehr gut verstecken kann. Vincent würde dann gerne wissen, warum sie es um jeden Preis verstecken will, woraufhin Greg sagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich davon ausgeht, dass ich nichts von ihr will, und es ihr deshalb unangenehm wäre, wenn es herauskäme.

Himmelherrgottnochmal, wenn das so verzwickt ist, dann kann mans doch gleich lassen! Immerhin liebe ICH sie schon sehr lange, und ich mag einfach nicht mehr! Ich will jetzt sofort wissen, woran ich bin!

Jawohl!

Greg weist mich liebenswürdig darauf hin, dass ich das sehr schnell herausfinden könnte, indem ich ihr einfach sage (von Auge zu Auge), was ich für sie empfinde. Und auf meinen Einwand, dass ich dann meine Familie gefährde, schütteln sie bloß missbilligend den Kopf und behaupten, das sei eine billige Ausrede, um mich zu drücken. Schließlich wissen sie auch, dass die Malfoys sich der guten Seite angeschlossen haben (soweit das in unserem Fall geht), und plaudern es nicht weiter.

Ich könnte heulen! Das Leben ist ungerecht… was soll ich tun? Wirklich alles auf eine Karte setzen und am Ende doch nur verlieren?

Draco Malfoy: du bist ein Feigling!

_**

* * *

A/N:** War leider nur ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, aber bald kommt es zum großen Showdown.  
Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich wie immer!_


	12. Teil 12

_**A/N:** Ganz besonderen Dank an die einzigartige Sarah, meine Betaleserin, die mir immer wieder mit Rat und Tat und Kritik zur Seite steht, und meiner Geschichte auch mit Sonnenstich noch den letzten_ _Schliff gibt!

* * *

_

Sabrina hat neulich ein Lied gesungen, das war wundervoll. Sie saß auf der Mädchentoilette, ich bin nur zufällig daran vorbeigekommen, und hab sie sofort an ihrer Stimme erkannt (sie singt nämlich oft vor sich hin, und ich finde, sie singt schön, auch wenn alle anderen ihr immer zurufen, sie soll die Klappe halten).

Ich habe Greg, der mit einer Muggelstämmigen aus Hufflepuff zusammengekommen ist, gebeten, für mich herauszubringen, wie das Lied heißt, und es für mich irgendwie aufzutreiben. Das hat er geschafft, und zwar hat Henrietta (das ist seine Freundin) es ihm irgendwie auf Kassette besorgt (ups, das klingt jetzt irgendwie pervers!) und diese "Kassette" hat er mir gegeben, zusammen mit einem "Walkman", den er verhext hat, dass er ohne "Batterien" spielt und in Hogwarts funktioniert. Auf jeden Fall stöpsel ich mir einfach zwei schwarze Knöpfe in die Ohren, was ein bisschen unbequem am Anfang war, die sind per schwarzem Kabel mit dem Walkman verbunden, und so kann ich mir das Lied den lieben langen Tag von vorn nach hinten anhören. Und genau das tue ich auch, ich höre es sogar gerade jetzt in diesem Augenblick an, während ich dies schreibe, und weil ich nichts besseres zu tun habe, schreibe ich hier den Text auf. Das Lied heißt "Come What May".

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to wanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more

Listen to my heart  
Can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you,  
Until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems  
such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves  
with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem  
such a waste  
It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high,  
no river too wide  
Sing out this song  
and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
and stars may go by  
But I love you (I love you),  
until the end (until the end) of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you (I will love you)

Suddenly the world seems  
such a perfect place

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Es ist ein Duett von einem Mann und einer Frau, und ich wünschte, Sabrina hätte dieses Lied für mich, und nur für mich, gesungen. Ich muss auf jeden Fall immerzu an sie denken, wenn ich das Lied höre.

Nicht, dass ich nicht ständig an sie denken würde, aber das macht es noch stärker, und ich bin schon ziemlich nah dran, meinen inneren Angsthasen zu überwinden und es ihr zu sagen. Viel mehr als nein sagen kann sie ja nicht, und dann kann ich immer noch versuchen, sie umzustimmen. Zumindest sagt das Greg. Vincent schüttelt den Kopf, weil er meint, dass Greg sich das zu einfach vorstellt, aber ausnahmsweise stimme ich Greg voll und ganz zu: warum sollte sie sich nicht später in mich verlieben, wenn ich meinen ganzen Charme vor ihr ausbreite, und immer ganz lieb zu ihr bin, außerdem wüsste sie ja dann auch, dass sie mich schon mal geküsst hat, und das alles würde dann zusammenspielen und sie würde sich bewusst werden, dass sie mich eigentlich schon von Anfang an geliebt hat!

Ich zergehe gerade in wundervollen Tagträumen!

Meine beiden Freunde haben uns übrigens ziemlich aus der Patsche geholfen. Papa ist letzte Woche wieder krank geworden (kurz nachdem Vincent und Gregory mich festgenagelt hatten), und wir hatten kein Geld, ihm wieder Medizin und warme Sachen zu schicken (die alten sind natürlich abhanden gekommen). Ich war so verstört, dass die beiden etwas gemerkt haben, und mich solange gefragt haben, bis ich ihnen erzählt habe, was los ist. Da haben sie nicht nur Harrys Tarnumhang ausgeliehen (meinen habe ich leider nicht mehr, wir haben ihn letzten Monat verpfändet), um nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen und tausend verschiedene Dinge für Papa zu kaufen, sondern auch von dem Taschengeld, das sie über Jahre hinweg in großzügigen Beträgen erhalten haben, und von dem sie große Mengen gespart haben, einen ziemlich großen Batzen genommen und meiner Familie ohne Zinsforderung ausgeliehen. Damit können wir mindestens sechs Monate das Haus und unsere Ländereien behalten, und hoffentlich investiere ich einen Teil davon gut, sodass wir wieder Geschäfte machen können!

Memo an mich: Vertraue dich deinen Freunden das nächste Mal gleich an. Es macht dir das Leben leichter.

Es ist Samstag, und ich werd jetzt mal zum Mittagessen runtergehen. Ich habe vor, meine Kleinste danach abzufangen, und sie über den Haufen zu Knutschen. Also, nachdem ich ihr gesagt habe, was ich für sie empfinde, und dass ich ihr die Briefe geschrieben habe. Greg hat mich gerade nochmal fast eine Stunde lang bearbeitet, und jetzt hat er mich soweit. Wenn sie mir das Herz bricht, ist er dran schuld, dann hab ich wenigstens jemand, an dem ichs auslassen kann!

Mein Leben ist zusammengestürzt!

Ich kann vor zittern kaum schreiben, Greg und Vince sitzen neben mir auf meinem Bett und reden beruhigend auf mich ein. Sie haben mich noch nie weinen sehen, und sind sichtlich geschockt. Meine Tränen verschmieren die grüne Tinte... WARUM passiert das ausgerechnet mir? Ausgerechnet jetzt?

**ooOoo**

Gestern kam heraus, dass Sabrinas Eltern die Piraten sind, die alle Todesserschiffe unsicher gemacht haben, und wegen denen meine Familie leidet! Kein Wunder, dass die immer wussten, wo sie unsere Schiffe finden können, habe ich doch mit Sabrina oft darüber geredet, welche Seewege wir befahren, und was für Schutzzauber wir benutzen, und sie kennt mich wohl gut genug, um zu durchschauen, wie ich denke, und was für Schritte ich unternehme, was sie dann wohl sofort an ihre verdammte Verbrecherfamilie weitergegeben hat!

Ich bin immer noch fassungslos, fühle mich wie gelähmt!

Wie konnte sie mir das antun?

Selbst wenn sie gar nichts weiter für mich empfindet, dachte ich doch immer, dass sie ein gutes Herz hat und zu etwas derart gemeinem nicht fähig wäre! Und ich hatte sogar gedacht, dass sie mich wenigstens mag, da sie die einzige war, der aufgefallen ist, dass ich eine schwere Zeit durchlebt habe. Ha ha! Natürlich hat sie es gemerkt, immerhin wusste sie ja genau, was los ist, und hat sich nur für mich interessiert, weil sie mehr Informationen aus mir rauskriegen wollte! Gemeine, hinterhältige -

Für mich ist alles kaputt, sie hat mir das Herz gebrochen. Ich kriege mich kaum ein, gestern habe ich fast die Beherrschung verloren und hätte vor allen Leuten das Heulen angefangen! Okay, ich hab mich damit abgefunden, schwierige Finanzlage, Vater im Gefängnis, Mutter keine Arbeit, ich in Ausbildung. Damit wäre ich klar gekommen, doch die Frau, die ich über alles liebe, für die ich sterben würde, der ich die Welt zu Füßen legen möchte... ich würde alles für sie geben, mich in den Dreck treten lassen, wie ein Hauself arbeiten, anderen Leuten dienen, nur um ihr ein schönes Leben zu garantieren, um sie glücklich zu sehen!

Ernie McMillan, dieser Volltrottel, kam gestern zu mir, ich solle eine Petition unterschreiben, die er ans Ministerium schicken will, weil Sabrina von ihrem Vater misshandelt wird. Ich hätte ihn in Stücke gerissen, ich schwörs, wenn Jennifer nicht dazwischengegangen wäre! Sarah aus der vierten Klasse, die zufälligerweise in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum war und mit Marianne gelernt hat, hat zuerst ein grunzendes Gelächter von sich gegeben, aber der hab ich meinen kältesten Malfoyblick gesandt, da hat sie sich hinter Marianne aus meinem Gesichtsfeld geduckt.

Wenn mir auch noch EINER blöd kommt, dann gibts TOTE! Und das ist so sicher wie das Schrubben von Planken auf der Schwarzen Perle!

Ich habe "ihr" einen letzten Brief geschrieben, denn nie mehr von heute an rede ich ein Wort mit ihr, oder schreibe ihr, oder sehe sie an, oder verschwende einen Gedanken an sie. Sie hat mich so tief verletzt, das kann nie mehr heilen. Das kann ich ihr nie verzeihen!

Mama und Papa sind entsetzt.

Die ganze Schule lacht mich aus, klopfen "ihr" auf die Schulter, weil die hinterhältigen Malfoys endlich mal eins reingewürgt bekommen haben (ich muss zu meiner Schande eingestehen, dass ich so weit die Beherrschung verloren habe, dass ich etwas in der Richtung, dass wir fast pleite sind, fallengelassen habe).

Hinterhältig? Da sollen sie doch "sie" auch mal ein bisschen genauer anschauen!

ICH HASSE SIE!

_**

* * *

A/N:** Hier eine deutsche Übersetzung (von mir) des obigen Liedtextes. Anhören könnt ihr euch den Song unter folgender Internetadresse (natürlich alles zusammengeschrieben)_ - http/ weekstudy. coolschool. co. kr/ study/ pops/ 2003pops222. htm 

Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so fühlen kann  
Als ob ich noch nie den Himmel erblickt hätte  
Möchte in Deinem Kuss versinken  
Jeden Tag liebe ich Dich mehr und mehr

Hör auf mein Herz  
Kannst Du es singen hören  
Es sagt mir, dass ich Dir alles geben soll  
Die Zeiten mögen sich ändern, Winter in Frühling  
Doch ich liebe Dich,  
Bis zum Ende der Zeit

Komme was wolle  
Komme was wolle  
Ich werde Dich lieben bis zu meinem Todestag

Plötzlich scheint die Welt  
ein solch perfekter Ort  
Plötzlich bewegt sie sich  
mit solch perfekter Anmut  
Plötzlich scheint mein Leben nicht  
solch Verschwendung  
Alles dreht sich um Dich

Und kein Berg ist zu hoch,  
kein Fluss zu weit  
Sing dieses Lied  
und ich werde an Deiner Seite sein  
Gewitterwolken mögen sich auftürmen  
und Sterne vergehen  
Doch ich liebe Dich (ich liebe Dich),  
bis zum Ende (bis zum Ende) der Zeit

Komme was wolle  
Komme was wolle  
Ich werde Dich lieben bis zu meinem Todestag

Oh, komme was wolle  
Komme was wolle  
Ich werde Dich lieben (ich werde Dich lieben)

Plötzlich scheint die Welt  
ein solch perfekter Ort

Komme was wolle  
Komme was wolle  
Ich werde Dich lieben bis zu meinem Todestag

_**

* * *

A/N: **Reviews sind natürlich wie immer höchst willkommen!  
(Reicht Vroni nebenbei eine hübschen Regenschirm mit ihrem Lieblingstier drauf.)_


	13. Teil 13

Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun? Warum?

Warum?

Professor Snape hat mich heute (zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall mit Sabrinas Pirateneltern) zu sich ins Büro bestellt. Er hat ziemlich lange auf mich eingeredet, so lange, bis mir die Tränen runtergelaufen sind. Ich weiß schon, was los ist. Der steht auf Sabrinas Schwester, diese Hexe Elisabeth, die bei den Überfällen auf unsere Schiffe geholfen hat. Und jetzt will er gut Wetter machen, damit er kein schlechtes Gewissen haben muss, in was für eine lausige Familie er einheiraten will.

Er hat mir gesagt, dass sich das sicher noch aufklären wird. Dann hat er mir angeboten, mir mit meinen Finanzen zu helfen, weniger Hausaufgaben aufzugeben und gefragt, ob er sonst noch was für mich tun könne. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob er Sabrina vergiften könne, das fand er nicht sehr witzig. Ich hab es ja aber auch ernst gemeint.

Was passiert mit mir? Ich kann nicht mehr..

**ooOoo**

Ich habe kaum noch Hunger, ich bin so niedergeschlagen. Ständig schwirrt sie mir im Kopf rum und ein dicker Kloß steckt in meinem Hals, der beim Schlucken weh tut. Ich bekomme fast nichts mehr vom Unterricht mit, weil ich immer wieder daran denke, wie sehr ich sie geliebt habe, und was sie getan hat. Ich hatte gedacht, sie sei ein guter Mensch, aber so sehr wie darin, habe ich mich in meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht geirrt! Und ich bin ein Malfoy!

**ooOoo**

(Drei Wochen später.)

Greg und Vince reden mir zuliebe kein Wort mehr mit Sabrina. Sie sehen sie feindselig an, und drehen ihr die kalte Schulter zu, wenn immer sie sie anspricht. Die beiden sind klasse, echte Freunde! Hätte ich gar nicht gedacht, doch die beiden haben es wirklich heraus, das richtige zu tun, ohne ständig in irgendwelchen Tagebüchern herumzukritzeln und sich am liebsten feige in einer Ecke zu verkriechen, bis alles vorbei ist.

Aber ich werde nicht mehr über sie schreiben! Sie ist es nicht wert, auch nur einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden.

Es tut so weh.

**ooOoo**

Das Geld, das ich von meinen Freunden und meinem Hauslehrer geliehen habe, habe ich nun angelegt, und es schaut nicht schlecht aus. Die Malfoynase für Geschäfte habe ich eindeutig nicht verloren! Wir sind sogar so weit, dass ich den Tarnumhang meines Vaters zurückkaufen konnte, allerdings hat mir der Mistkerl den doppelten Preis abgepresst, weil er genau wusste, wie sehr wir an dem Mantel hängen.

Sabrina schaut ganz spitz aus. Ich glaube, mein letzter Brief macht ihr ganz schön zu schaffen, sie schleicht mit hängendem Kopf durch die Gänge, und ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr singen hören.

Ja, okay. Ich gebs zu, ich hatte mir geschworen, nie wieder über sie zu schreiben, doch so einfach ist das nicht! Ich bin immer noch verliebt in sie, ich kann mir nicht helfen, auch wenn ich sie nicht mehr liebe. Sie hat mich einfach zu sehr enttäuscht. Obwohl… vielleicht liebt sie mich ja doch? Ich kann nicht aufhören, darüber nachzudenken… warum kann ich nicht einfach nur vergessen? Ich brauche einen starken Trank…

**ooOoo**

Wir sind mittlerweile schon in der dritten Maiwoche. Ich habe fast gar keine Zeit mehr, irgendwas aus meinem erbärmlichen Leben aufzuschreiben, da ich für die Prüfungen büffeln muss. Außerdem habe ich überhaupt keine Lust, was zu schreiben, da ich ja eh ständig nur jammern würde. Sabrina hier und Sabrina dort. Sie traut sich nicht einmal mehr, mir in die Augen zu gucken.

Die Kriegsfronten haben sich verhärtet. Professor Dumbledore lässt mich wissen, dass er meinen Vater demnächst aus dem Gefängnis holen wird, weil man den Dementoren nicht mehr trauen kann. Dann können wir endlich öffentlich bekanntgeben, dass wir uns geändert haben.

Es hängt eine Spannung in der Luft, die nur darauf warten lässt, dass etwas passiert. Die Bodyguards und alle Lehrer (besonders Professor Snape) sind gereizt und ständig in Alarmbereitschaft. Das ist einem entspannten Unterricht nicht gerade zuträglich.

Wenigstens geht es mit unserem Vermögen wieder bergauf. Nicht, dass wir auch nur annähernd soviel haben, wie das, was uns geraubt wurde, aber zumindest ist es genug, dass ich Vincent und Gregory jeweils die Hälfte zurückzahlen konnte, und meine Mama nichts mehr verkaufen muss, um unser Haus und alles Drumrum erhalten zu können. Es geht sich nur knapp aus, aber mir ist es wichtig, schuldenfrei zu sein, deswegen muss die neue Robe, die ich sehr dringend brauche (bin mittlerweile einen Meter achtundachtzig), noch ein bisschen warten. Bei meinen Hosen habe ich unten einfach den Saum geöffnet und runtergeklappt; da sie alle schwarz sind, merkt man es nicht, wenn man es nicht weiß, und so sind sie mir fast nicht mehr zu kurz.

Papa macht sich Sorgen. Als er in dem Alter war und so schnell gewachsen ist, hat ihm der damalige Hausarzt der Malfoys bestimmte Tränke verschrieben, die seinen Mineralhaushalt stabilisieren. Für sowas haben wir aber im Moment kein Geld, weil in denen ein Kraut drin ist, das nur in Nordkorea wächst, weshalb es sehr teuer ist. Deswegen trink ich einfach viel Milch (Kalzium soll ja gut für die Knochen sein) und Professor Snape und Madam Pomfrey zwingen mich täglich, einen eklig schmeckenden Trank zu schlucken.

Meine Haare gehen mir mittlerweile schon fast bis zu den Schulterblättern.

**ooOoo**

Meine Finger schmerzen. Die Prüfungen haben noch nicht einmal angefangen, aber das kommt wohl vom vielen Wachsen. Verdammt!

Meine Schuhe sind mir auch zu klein geworden. Ich hatte für meine Größe immer riesige Füße, worüber sich Sabrina einmal ausgelassen hat, weil ich sie wegen ihrer zu kleinen Füßchen getriezt habe. Als ich so plötzlich in die Höhe geschossen bin, hat es eine zeitlang verhältnismäßig gestimmt, und dann waren meine Füße plötzlich zu klein. Doch jetzt haben sie anscheinend beschlossen, das Defizit nachzuholen, und nun muss ich dringend neue Schuhe kaufen, weil meine Zehen schmerzen. Vorläufig habe ich aber einfach mal meine Sandalen ausgepackt. Jetzt hänge ich zwar hinten und vorn drüber, was total dämlich aussieht, aber mir ist es mittlerweile wurscht, was die Leute von mir denken! Die haben eh keine Ahnung.

**ooOoo**

Ich bin immer noch verliebt. Scheiße.

**ooOoo**

So, nun sind die Prüfungen auch vorbei. Letzte Woche war auch mein Geburtstag, ich habe von vielen Leuten tolle Geschenke bekommen. Vincent und Greg haben mir ein paar braune Cowboystiefel gegeben (in der richtigen Größe), die sehen echt cool aus! Marianne und Carina haben mir ein Buch geschenkt: _Idiotensicher nett sein_, darin wird in zwanzig einfachen Schritten beschrieben, was man tun muss, dass Leute einen mögen. Ich habe es ihnen um die Ohren gehauen, die beiden können eine ordentliche Ladung dieser "Benimmregeln" nämlich auch nicht schlecht vertragen! Das loyale V und scharfsinnige G haben sich auf meine Seite geschlagen, und den beiden eine Standpauke gehalten, die sich gewaschen hat. Da waren sie am Schluss ganz geknickt, und haben sich kleinlaut bei mir entschuldigt. Das ging runter wie Öl!

Ich habe auch eine Tafel deutscher Schokolade zusammen mit dem Buch _Einführung in kreatives Schreiben_ und einer gelben Rose dran bekommen (gelbe Rosen stehen für Freundschaft, ha ha ha!), das war natürlich von Sabrina. Ich hab ihr alles (mitsamt dem Geschenkpapier) zurückgegeben, bevor die Prüfung in Geschichte der Magie losging, und sie sah aus, als würde sie zum weinen anfangen. Da wär ich beinah schwach geworden. Aber Prinzip ist Prinzip. Sie ist von Grund auf verdorben, mit sowas geb ich mich nicht ab.

Vincent macht mich liebenswürdigst darauf aufmerksam, dass ich

1. mit 13 der Auslöser für die (misslungene) Exekution eines Hippogreifs war und  
2. mich letztes Schuljahr mit dieser Riesenkröte verbündet habe, nur um Potter eins auszuwischen.

Was mich ihm zufolge auch nicht besser macht als Sabrina. Trotzdem habe ich mich gebessert, und diese Chance sollte ich ihr auch einräumen, aber ich bevorzuge lieber, sie weiter zu ignorieren. Sie hat mich einfach zu tief verletzt. Außerdem tut es so weniger weh…


	14. Teil 14

Der Krieg ist vorbei!

Papa wurde von Professor Dumbledore (Gott segne ihn, er ist echt klasse!) aus dem Gefängnis befreit (zusammen mit allen anderen Gefangenen) und unter Haft in einem "normalen" Gefängnis gestellt, wo viele unserer ehemaligen Seeleute nun eine Anstellung als Wärter gefunden haben. Sie würden zwar nicht so weit gehen, meinen Papa laufen zu lassen, aber er wird wenigstens gut behandelt, ich kann ihn besuchen, wann und wie ich will, und er sieht viel gesünder aus!

In diesem neuen Gefängnis war er dann auch sicher vor Ihm, als Potter und seine Freunde sich mal wieder mutig in ein Abenteuer gestürzt haben. Kein Wunder, dass Sabrina mich für einen Versager hält und skrupellos meine Familie ausgebeutet hat. Wenn sie mich direkt mit dem Weltretter vergleicht, komme ich natürlich sehr schlecht weg. Ich verdammter Feigling!

Nicht, dass ich wieder an sie denken würde. Also, zumindest nicht positiv. Aber es ist mir halt so in den Sinn gekommen, dass das wahrscheinlich der Grund für ihr Verhalten ist. Sie hat keinen Respekt vor mir, weil ich ein Waschlappen bin und mich vor Schwierigkeiten drücke. Verdammtes Selbstmitleid... da muss ich was gegen tun...

Memo an mich: Selbstbewusstsein aufbauen!

Die Sommerferien genieße ich in vollen Zügen. Ich habe zwar viel Arbeit mit den florierenden Geschäften, die ich angekurbelt habe, doch sie laufen jetzt noch besser, seitdem der Papa mir wieder helfen kann. Mama ist so froh, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr "allein" auf Malfoy Manor ist (die meisten unserer ehemaligen Matrosen wohnen nach wie vor mitsamt ihren Familien bei uns... ich habe mich mittlerweile zum besten Windelwechsler im Haus etabliert, außerdem sind die Kleinen echt süß, so eine Rasselbande hätte ich auch gerne mal!), sie und alle, die immer noch keine Arbeit gefunden haben (einige konnte ich sogar wieder einstellen) werkeln weiter an unserem Haus herum und misten aus.

Unsere Familie hat kurz vor dem letzten großen Kampf, nachdem mein Vater in Sicherheit gebracht war, im Quibbler bekanntgegeben, dass wir auf der guten Seite stehen. Meine Mama hat tatsächlich die letzten drei Wochen der Schulzeit auf Hogwarts versteckt verbracht, weil sie von Todessern angegriffen wurde, nachdem mein kleiner Artikel veröffentlicht wurde. Sie hat sogar geholfen, Harry und seine Freunde zu retten. Da ist vielen nicht schlecht die Klappe runtergefallen, und Marianne und Carina haben endlich auch mal geschnallt, dass es nicht sehr nett von Sabrina und ihrer diebischen Familie (Elster wäre ein weitaus passenderer Nachname für sie...) war, dass sie uns beklaut haben, und dass sie als Freunde mir gegenüber vollkommen versagt haben.

Oh, das tat meiner Seele wohl!

Sabrina ist noch spitzer geworden, aber es ist mir gleich. Ich interessiere mich nicht mehr für sie, speziell jetzt, wo ich sie nicht jeden Tag sehen muss.

Was unsere Kinder wohl für Haar- und Augenfarben haben werden? Ich meine, sie hat braune, ich ganz blonde Haare und meine Augen sind grau, ihre hellbraun und wirken manchmal grün, manchmal fast gelb. Graue Augen sind nicht schlecht, sowas kommt immer cool (auch wenn ich das sage, aber ich könnte mir manchmal stundenlang selbst in die Augen sehen, wenn ich mich morgens rasiere), aber ihre braunen sind so schön warm, und weich, und glitzern, wenn sie lächelt -

Was schreibe ich denn da?

Langsam glaube ich, es wird niemals aufhören, denn bevor ichs mich versehe, fange ich genauso an wie vor fast einem Jahr! Das ist ja schrecklich, ich werde sie niemals heiraten! Wie könnte ich, nach allem, was ich über ihren Charakter weiß!

**ooOoo**

Wir sind schuldenfrei! Es ist Ende Juli (Potter hat mich zu seinem Geburtstag eingeladen), das Wetter ist herrlich, ich habe gestern meinem Hauslehrer und meinen beiden Freunden ihr Geld zurückgegeben. (Natürlich mit Zinsen - da sie die aber partout nicht annehmen wollten, habe ich das Geld einem Muggelverein gespendet, der Kindern in der sog. "dritten" Welt hilft, eine ordentliche Ausbildung zu machen und nicht auf der Straße zu landen. Sabrina hatte mal so etwas erwähnt, und ich dachte, das ist eine gute Idee.)

Außerdem haben wir die meisten Antiquitäten, die wir verkaufen mussten, zurückkaufen können, und die Geschäfte florieren! Es wird noch ein paar Jahrzehnte dauern, bis wir wieder auf dem Malfoystandard sind, den mein Vater geschaffen hat, aber unser Vermögen reicht aus, zehn zukünftige kleine Malfoys ernähren zu können.

Pansy schreibt mir DIE GANZE ZEIT Briefe. Ihr Vater ist auch im Gefängnis, allerdings sitzt er lebenslänglich, während meiner nur noch fünf Jahre absitzen muss. Seine Verhandlung war eine der ersten, und er hat sehr mildernde Umstände bekommen, weil er

1. ausgesagt hat und die Verbrechen, derer man ihn beschuldigte, zugegeben hat und  
2. mit Dumbledore kooperiert hat. Nicht zuletzt den Informationen, die Papa meinem Direktor gegeben hat, ist es zu verdanken, dass der Kampf gegen Ihn so schnell so effektiv wurde und glücklich beendet werden konnte.

Pansy auf jeden Fall ist nach wie vor der Meinung, dass das, für was das schreckliche V einstand, richtig war, und ihre Briefe sind voll von wüsten Beschimpfungen gegen "Schlammblüter" und "Blutschänder". Viel zu viel Blut für meinen Geschmack, doch sie tut mir schon leid, ihrer Familie ist auch alles genommen worden, deshalb habe ich ihnen einen ordentlichen Betrag zinslos ausgeliehen. Hoffentlich bringt sie das wieder auf die Beine. Ansonsten halte ich mich möglichst fern von ihr, denn wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie später mal die Mutter meiner zehn Kinder sein, aber sie hat kalte blaue Augen, und das gefällt mir so überhaupt nicht!

Mama darf Papa auch besuchen, wann sie will. Sie darf sogar einmal pro Woche zu ihm in die Zelle, und wies ausschaut, werd ich in etwa acht Monaten ein großer Bruder sein.

Mich grausts total, so gern ich meine Eltern habe, wenn ich mir vorstelle... würg, eklig!

In deren Alter… naja - ich kann dann wenigstens weiterüben für meine Kinder... um der beste Papa der Welt zu werden!

**ooOoo**

Harrys Feier war schon ganz lustig. Ich hab mich eine ganze Weile mit Luna, seiner Freundin, unterhalten, die ist gar nicht so durchgeknallt, wie ich immer gedacht habe.

Wir waren im kleinen Garten von St. Mungo's, Harry darf nämlich noch nicht raus. Er kann mittlerweile schon wieder herumlaufen, aber er geht auf Krücken, und ist ganz schmal. Er ermüdet auch schnell, aber er scheint glücklich zu sein. Sabrina war nicht da, die schrubbt Planken auf ihres Vaters Schiff, wie mir Carina berichtet. Ernie regt sich immer noch darüber auf, ob der wohl in m- in Sabrina verknallt ist?

Ich habe mich bei Ron entschuldigt, dafür dass ich ihn immer wegen seiner Armut aufgezogen habe. Er ist knallrot geworden, und es war ihm sichtlich peinlich, aber es war keiner sonst da (ich hab ihn extra auf dem Weg zur Toilette abgefangen) und so hat er meine Hand geschüttelt. Hm... so schlecht sind die alle gar nicht, wirklich! Ein ganz netter Haufen. Man kann sich in Leuten wirklich täuschen - wenn man so an alten Formen und Regeln festhält, hat man nur den halben Spaß!

Vincent und Greg waren auch da, und Jennifer, die sich mit Hermine über irgendwas unverständliches ausgelassen hat. Da haben sich zwei Superhirne gefunden.

**ooOoo**

In knapp vier Wochen geht es auf nach Hogwarts. Ich freue mich mal wieder auf das neue Schuljahr, denn wie immer wird mir zum Ende der Ferien hin ein bisschen langweilig.

**ooOoo**

Noch drei Wochen!

Es ist Morgen, eins der Babies hat zum schreien angefangen, und ich habs mir in mein Zimmer geholt, damit die müden Eltern weiterschlafen können. Das runde Kind liegt jetzt zufrieden auf meinem Schoß und schlummert, und ich verrenke mir fast den Arm, damit ich das hier schreiben kann.

Ich habe gerade einen Brief von Sabrina erhalten!

WIRKLICH!  
UNGLAUBLICH!  
ABER WAHR!


	15. Teil 15

_**A/N:**  
Ich möchte mich hier mal ganz herzlich bei meinen drei Reviewern, **sarah.easy** (Bussi fürs rasante pikante Betalesen!), **Vroni** und **GossiP-Girl16** bedanken! You guys ROCK!_

_Außerdem würde ich gerne ein bisschen Schleichwerbung machen: GossiP-Girl16 hat eine **SUPERGEIlE**, lustige, ironische, zynische, und fesselnde Fanfic geschrieben bzw. ist gerade am schreiben. Diese Geschichte heißt_

_**GossiP Boy**_

_und ist zum Schießen!  
Nicht unähnlich meiner Geschichte ist sie aus Dracos Perspektive geschrieben, der uns über sein Tagebuch wissen lässt, was in Downtown Manhattan so alles abgeht, während er unwiderstehlich aussieht, Mädchen vom Stuhl kippen lässt (aufgrund seines umwerfend strahlenden Lächelns) und das Geld seines Vaters zum Fenster hinausschaufelt (hey, ein Malfoy kann sich das leisten!).  
Doch **VORSICHT:** Wenn ihr depressive Zeitgenossen seid, lasst die Finger davon, denn lautes Lachen, unkontrolliertes sich-auf-dem-Boden-wälzen und manisches mit-den-Beinen-strampeln sowie unterm-Tisch- oder im-Mülleimer-eingeklemmt-sein garantiert! Ich kann die Story wirklich, aus vollstem Herzen und tiefster Seele weiterempfehlen, und hoffe, GossiP-Girl16, Du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich Dich für diese kleine Werbung vorher nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt habe!_

_So, jetzt stimmen wir uns wieder auf was ruhigeres (aber nicht so amüsantes) ein, atmen ein paar Mal tief durch, und auf gehts zu Sabrinas Brief an Draco!

* * *

_

_Lieber Draco,_

_ich hoffe, dass Du diesen Brief nicht gleich in die Tonne trittst, denn ich möchte Dich gerne um Entschuldigung bitten._

_Es tut mir sehr leid, was ich Dir angetan habe, ich war mir nicht bewusst, was ich mit meinen Handlungen ausgelöst habe. Ich gebe zu, dass ich Deine Gutgläubigkeit ausgenutzt habe, denn ich ging davon aus, dass Du und Deine Familie mitunter die Stärksten Befürworter und Unterstützer Lord Voldemorts seid. Zum Glück hab ich mich in dem Punkt ja geirrt…_

_Da meine Familie erfahrungsgemäß weiß, dass die Welt von Geld regiert wird, dachten wir, es sei eine gute Idee, der guten Sache unter die Arme zu greifen, und den reichen Todesserfamilien soviel von ihrem Vermögen zu stehlen, dass sie hinterher auch nicht besser dastehen, wie andere gutverdienende Menschen, und sich nicht mehr aus allem rauskaufen können, bzw. wüst die Leute bestechen können, die so ihrer Sache in die Hände spielen._

_Ich bin natürlich nicht aus diesem Grund nach Hogwarts gekommen, die Idee hat sich erst nach und nach entwickelt. Und ich habe mich auch nicht deswegen mit Dir über Geschäfte unterhalten. Okay, als Du das erste Mal erwähntest, dass ihr Schiffshandel betreibt, bin ich schon hellhörig geworden, und dachte mir, ich geb meinen Eltern einen Tip, damit sie eins eurer Schiffe kapern können... ich weiß, dass ich in vielerlei Hinsicht durch und durch eine Piratin bin, und das wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nie ändern. Und damals ist mir dann auch mein Einfall gekommen, aber ursprünglich habe ich mich nicht deswegen mit Dir unterhalten. Ich finde, Du bist ein guter Geschäftsmann, und Du hast Ahnung von dem, was Du sprichst, und Du interessierst Dich für Finanzen. Und obwohl Du noch nicht einmal volljährig warst, hast Du Dich wie ein Erwachsener um den Fortgang eurer Geschäfte gekümmert, und nicht nur Deinen Vater vertreten, sondern Deine eigenen Geschäfte angekurbelt. Das bewundere ich._

_Mittlerweile weiß ich, wie falsch es war, was ich getan habe. Ich habe das Vertrauen aller missbraucht, auch wenn es mir die meisten nicht übelnehmen, weil sie nicht selbst von den Attacken meiner Familie betroffen waren._

_Ich möchte Dir auch gerne sagen, dass meine Eltern und die Crew nicht vorhatten, euch alles zu klauen. Ich gebe zu, sie haben alle Schiffe von euch ausgeraubt, bis ihr eben aufgehört habt, Seehandel zu betreiben, aber ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass Deine Familie danach von Geschäftspartnern verklagt wurde, und ihr Schadensersatzzahlungen leisten musstet. Du hast immer so wahnsinnig damit angegeben, dass eure Gringotts-Tresore bis obenhin voll sind, dass ich dachte, ihr werdet auf jeden Fall NICHT in Armut enden, wenn wir euch bestehlen. Ich bin ein Dummkopf, ich weiß, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man Geschäfte nicht so einfach abbrechen kann, ohne dass sich monetäre Konsequenzen daraus ergeben, doch ich habe einfach nicht ordentlich darüber nachgedacht._

_Wie Du sicher selbst weißt, ist es nicht besonders schwer, Dich nicht zu mögen, deswegen habe ich mich schön hinter einem selbstherrlichen Panzer versteckt, und mir immer wieder gesagt, dass Du ein bisschen Elend auch mal verdient hast. Ich komm mir so mies vor!_

_Wie auch immer, ich hatte meinen Plan nicht zu Ende gedacht, was ich hätte tun sollen. Ich war ignorant, habe Dich belogen, betrogen und Dich ins Unglück gestürzt, und deswegen habe ich ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen. Wahrscheinlich kannst Du mir das nie verzeihen, aber vielleicht verschafft es Dir wenigstens Genugtuung, wenn ich Dir sage, dass ich mich sehr schäme. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Du herausgefunden hast, dass es meine Familie ist, die hinter den Attacken gegen euer Vermögen steht, und bis ich herausgefunden habe, was für Auswirkungen meine Taten hatten (ich war insgeheim auch noch stolz auf meinen genialen Plan), kannte ich mich selbst nicht. Ich dachte immer, ich sei ein vernünftiger, liebenswerter Zeitgenosse, der seine Mitmenschen gut behandelt, aber auch genau durchschaut und deshalb immer weiß, woran er ist. Diese Sache hat mir die Augen geöffnet, und vielleicht interessiert es Dich nicht, aber ich kann mich selbst kaum mehr ausstehen! Vor allem erkenne ich die wirkliche Sabrina nicht in dem Bild wieder, dass ich in meinem Kopf von mir selbst gezeichnet hatte, und glaub mir, es war um einiges positiver als das, was ich jetzt sehe._

_Mir fällt es sehr schwer, das hier aufzuschreiben, aber ich fühle, dass ich es Dir schuldig bin._

_Ich möchte Dir noch einmal sagen, wie leid es mir tut, und hoffe, Du akzeptierst mein Friedensangebot. Ich habe alle eure Güter (manches ist abhanden gekommen, das tut mir sehr leid, aber das meiste, vor allem den Schmuck, konnte ich vor dem Verkauf bewahren bzw. zurückkaufen) in Gringotts deponiert, und auf Deinen Namen laufen die Konten. Ich weiß, dass ich damit nicht rückgängig machen kann, was Du wegen mir in den vergangenen Monaten erleiden musstest, aber zumindest kannst Du jetzt wieder nach altem Malfoystandard leben. Ich glaube, dass Dir das ziemlich wichtig ist._

_Ich hoffe, Deinem Vater geht es in dem neuen Gefängnis jetzt besser; da ich allerdings von Marianne gehört habe, dass Du bald ein großer Bruder wirst, gehe ich einfach mal davon aus, dass es Deinen Eltern gut geht. Ich gratuliere Dir herzlich zum baldigen Familienzuwachs, ein Baby verändert die Welt ganz schön, sagt mir meine Schwester._

_Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute für die Zukunft,_

_Deine Sabrina_

_P.S.: Bitte… bitte verzeih mir… ich weiß nun endlich, was wirklich wichtig ist…_


	16. Teil 16

_**A/N:**  
Wieder mal bedanke ich mich für alle Reviews! _

**Melethil:** Selber schreibe ich kein Tagebuch (oder zumindest meistens nicht). Ich muss irgendwie immer jemanden haben, der meine Ergüsse letztendlich auch lesen wird, weil ich sonst keine Lust habe. Außerdem ist mein Leben lange nicht so aufregend wie Dracos, also habe ich nicht wirklich viel zu erzählen. Die einzigen acht Monate meines Lebens, in denen ich (per Computer)jeden Tag was über mein Leben aufgeschrieben habe, war, als ich im Ausland war, da habe ich meine Ergüsse nämlich immer an meine Freunde geschickt, damit sie wissen, was bei mir so abgeht. Aber es macht mir außerordentlich Spaß, Tagebuchgeschichten aller Art zu verfassen und zu lesen.

_**GossiP-Girl16:** Will ja nicht drängen, aber ich hoffe, es geht bei meinem Lieblings-GossiP Boy bald weiter... (g)  
Ich hab übrigens das Lied im 12. Teil für Dich übersetzt, und das Kappi nochmal hochgeladen. Außerdem habe ich noch einen Link reingesetzt, über den man es sich online anhören kann._

_**sarah.easy:** Mal wieder ganz besonderen Dank und viele Bussis an Dich, fürs Betalesen und mir überhaupt ganz viel helfen! Hoffentlich ist die Depriphase wieder vorbei, ich hab das auch manchmal. Mir hilft es, wenn ich mir ein Motto aussuche (z.B. "Keiner liebt mich."). Da kann ich dann über mich selbst und mein Selbstmitleid lachen, dann gehts mir bald besser. Außerdem sagen mir dann alle meine Freunde, dass sie mich natürlich sehr und ganz besonders liebhaben, und das geht dann runter wie Öl!

* * *

_

Ich kann es nicht fassen!

**ooOoo**

Ich sitze immer noch sprachlos vor dem Brief. Ich grübele seit zwei Tagen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Ich hab ihn meiner Mama zu lesen gegeben, und heute hat sie ihn zu Papa ins Gefängnis mitgenommen (sie darf heute mal wieder zu ihm in die Zelle rein, ich will also gar nicht so genau darüber nachdenken, was die grade machen!). Mama meint, dass wir unser Vermögen auf jeden Fall zurücknehmen, immerhin ist es ja unseres, also keinen falschen Stolz. Und sie findet es anständig von Sabrina, dass sie sich bei mir entschuldigt. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihr verzeihe.

Ja, woher soll ich das denn wissen?

Ständig werden meine Gefühle durchgerüttelt, jetzt war ich grad so weit, dass ich nicht ständig mit Schmerzen an sie denken muss, und nicht ständig darüber nachgrübele, warum sie mich so sehr hasst, da kommt so ein Brief daher!

Es ist zum davonlaufen, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, ob sie den Brief überhaupt ernst meint, oder ob sie mich auf den Arm nehmen will. Ist das vielleicht alles nur ein böser Scherz?

**ooOoo**

Papa ist ebenfalls der Meinung, dass es von ihrem guten Charakter zeugt, dass sie ihren Fehler eingesehen und zugegeben hat, und sich auch in aller Form entschuldigt.

Hm.

**ooOoo**

Okay, ich gebs zu:

Ich hab ihr schon verziehen, als ich ihr "Lieber Draco" gelesen habe.

Ich meine, warum schreibt sie gerade "Lieber Draco"? Das muss doch was bedeuten, oder? Also, sie hätte ja auch "Hallo Draco" schreiben können. Oder "Servus Draco", das wäre alles ganz neutral gewesen. Aber sie hat gerade "Lieber Draco" geschrieben. Ich finde, das klingt sehr schön. Sie hat eine schöne Handschrift, da schauts gleich noch schöner aus. Und wenn ich mir vorstelle, diese Worte AUS IHREM MUND zu hören...

Oh nein. Ich bin schon wieder voll drin, ich spüre förmlich mein dämliches Lächeln im Gesicht.

Hach, sie hat Fehler, ja das stimmt, doch wer ist schon perfekt (außer mir natürlich)! Sie kann sich ja auch noch verbessern, wenn wir mal verheiratet sind, da hat sie ja dann ein gutes Vorbild. Oh... ich phantasiere schon wieder…

Mama kam vorhin zu mir rein und fragte mich, was nun los ist. Ich hab versucht, mein Gesicht vor ihr zu verstecken, weil sich ein Kuhblickgrinsen festgeklebt hatte. Sie hat es natürlich trotzdem gemerkt, und da hat sie zu lachen angefangen und gesagt:

"Weißt du, Draco, dein Vater und ich waren fast ein bisschen erleichtert, als wir herausgefunden haben, dass sie so hinterhältig, geldgierig und berechnend ist. Wir dachten schon, du bist in einen perfekten Engel verliebt, und SOWAS würde überhaupt nicht in unsere Familie passen!" So hat sie mich einfach stehenlassen, und ich guck immer noch wie Uhu und such nach meinen Augen. Die sind mir nämlich rausgekugelt.

**ooOoo**

_"Lieber Draco," _Meint sie damit was ich hoffe? Nämlich dass sie meint, dass ich IHR lieber Draco bin, oder sie es gerne hätte, dass ich es werde, oder ist das bloß so eine Floskel, die sie in jedem Brief, und an jeden Jungen gerichtet, benutzt? (Ich schwörs, wenn ich herausfinde, dass sie Briefe an andere Jungs schreibt, dann...)

_"ich hoffe, dass Du diesen Brief nicht gleich in die Tonne trittst, denn ich möchte Dich gerne um Entschuldigung bitten." _In die Tonne treten könnte ich nur mich selbst, weil ich ihr am liebsten zurückschreiben würde. Natürlich hab ich ihr verziehen, aber ein bisschen schmoren lassen muss ich sie schon, sonst denkt sie in Zukunft, dass sie sich alles mit mir erlauben kann, und immer ungeschoren davonkommt, wenn sie mir ihr bezauberndes Lächeln schenkt. Oder mir einen Brief schreibt, der mit "Lieber Draco" beginnt. Und dann würde ich ja in unserer Ehe immer den Kürzeren ziehen!

_"Es tut mir sehr leid, was ich Dir angetan habe," _Das geht runter wie Öl! Ja, ich habe gelitten, Ihretwegen, Fräulein Spatz, und dafür werde ich Sie büßen lassen (indem ich die Kleine... okay, das hab ich jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht... ich meine, wir sind noch nicht mal über mehr als einen Kuss hinausgekommen, und ich denk schon an S- ... ich gebs zu, ich denk die ganze Zeit dran.)

_"ich war mir nicht bewusst, was ich mit meinen Handlungen ausgelöst habe." _Kleines Dummerchen!

_"Ich gebe zu, dass ich Deine Gutgläubigkeit ausgenutzt habe," _Ja genau, meine Gutgläubigkeit ausgenutzt!

_"denn ich ging davon aus, dass Du und Deine Familie mitunter die Stärksten Befürworter und Unterstützer Lord Voldemorts seid." _Naja... ist ja auch nicht ganz falsch gewesen... außerdem klingt der Satz grammatikalisch irgendwie komisch.

_"Zum Glück hab ich mich in dem Punkt ja geirrt…" _Was genau meint sie mit dem "Zum Glück"? Soll das heißen: Draco, ich liebe Dich, und es hat mir das Herz gebrochen zu denken, dass Du ein gemeiner, arroganter, selbstsüchtiger, verzogener, hochmütiger Bastard bist, der auch noch hinterhältig, aggressiv und sorglos ist! Denn ich habe Dich von Anfang an geliebt, und es macht mich sogar ein bisschen an, wenn Du mich "Schlammblut" nennst... Oder meint sie einfach: Zum Glück hatte Er nicht die Hilfe der einflussreichsten, mächtigsten und ältesten Zaubererfamilie in England.

_"Da meine Familie erfahrungsgemäß weiß, dass die Welt von Geld regiert wird," _Meine Eltern haben schon recht, sie passt gut zu uns. Memo an mich: Zielobjekt heiraten!

_"dachten wir, es sei eine gute Idee, der guten Sache unter die Arme zu greifen, und den reichen Todesserfamilien soviel von ihrem Vermögen zu stehlen, dass sie hinterher auch nicht besser dastehen, wie andere gutverdienende Menschen, und sich nicht mehr aus allem rauskaufen können, bzw. wüst die Leute bestechen können, die so ihrer Sache in die Hände spielen." _Ich hatte es ja vermutet! Und sogar, als es uns so schlecht ging, fand ich den Plan gut. Sie hat eben Stil, meine Kleine!

_"Ich bin natürlich nicht aus diesem Grund nach Hogwarts gekommen, die Idee hat sich erst nach und nach entwickelt." _Ich hatte echt schon gedacht, dass sie NUR deswegen überhaupt zu uns auf die Schule kam, und Carina vielleicht auch in der Sache mit drin steckte...

_"Und ich habe mich auch nicht deswegen mit Dir über Geschäfte unterhalten." _Also, ich meine, sie entschuldigt sich und alles, und dann könnte sie ja theoretisch den Brief beenden. Aber sie weist mich AUSDRÜCKLICH darauf hin, dass sie sich NICHT nur wegen ihrem Plan mit mir unterhalten hat. Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen? Mag sie mich, oder nicht? Ich glaube, sie mag mich! Bitte…

_"Okay, als Du das erste Mal erwähntest, dass ihr Schiffshandel betreibt, bin ich schon hellhörig geworden, und dachte mir, ich geb meinen Eltern einen Tip, damit sie eins eurer Schiffe kapern können..." _Kleines Miststück! (Ich frag mich immer noch, wie unsere Kinder mal aussehen werden.)

_"ich weiß, dass ich in vielerlei Hinsicht durch und durch eine Piratin bin, und das wird sich wahrscheinlich auch nie ändern." _Doch, nämlich wenn Du eine Malfoy wirst, meine liebe Sabrina, denn so unähnlich sind sich diese beiden Gattungen gar nicht. Ob Du es glaubst oder nicht…

_"Und damals ist mir dann auch mein Einfall gekommen, aber ursprünglich habe ich mich nicht deswegen mit Dir unterhalten." _Hier sagt sie es gleich nochmal! Was anderes kann es heißen, als dass sie mich schon von Anfang an unwiderstehlich fand?  
Ich bin doch echt so ein Idiot, ich hätte es wissen müssen! Wer kann mir schon widerstehen? Ich bin reich, ich sehe gut aus, und ich bin Draco Malfoy.

_"Ich finde, Du bist ein guter Geschäftsmann, und Du hast Ahnung von dem, was Du sprichst, und Du interessierst Dich für Finanzen." _Ich interessiere mich für alles, was mit Geld zu tun hat.

"_Und obwohl Du noch nicht einmal volljährig warst, hast Du Dich wie ein Erwachsener um den Fortgang eurer Geschäfte gekümmert, und nicht nur Deinen Vater vertreten, sondern Deine eigenen Geschäfte angekurbelt. Das bewundere ich." _So, jetzt habt ihrs, sie bewundert mich! Sie bewundert mich.  
SIE.BEWUNDERT.MICH.!

_"Mittlerweile weiß ich, wie falsch es war, was ich getan habe. Ich habe das Vertrauen aller missbraucht, auch wenn es mir die meisten nicht übelnehmen, weil sie nicht selbst von den Attacken meiner Familie betroffen waren." _Aber zum Glück bin ich großzügig, und kann vergeben. Mal sehen, wie lange ich aus ihrem schlechten Gewissen einen Nutzen ziehen kann... ich wollte schon immer mal eine Freundin haben, die mir morgens Frühstück ans Bett bringt. Und wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass sie sich dann zu mir legt, hab ich in meinen Tagträumen plötzlich überhaupt keinen Hunger mehr!

_"Ich möchte Dir auch gerne sagen, dass meine Eltern und die Crew nicht vorhatten, euch alles zu klauen. Ich gebe zu, sie haben alle Schiffe von euch ausgeraubt, bis ihr eben aufgehört habt, Seehandel zu betreiben, aber ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass Deine Familie danach von Geschäftspartnern verklagt wurde, und ihr Schadensersatzzahlungen leisten musstet." _Meine Kleine, ich werde Dir noch viel beibringen müssen über die Wege des Geldes. Unschuldiges Kind.

_"Du hast immer so wahnsinnig damit angegeben, dass eure Gringotts-Tresore bis obenhin voll sind, dass ich dachte, ihr werdet auf jeden Fall NICHT in Armut enden, wenn wir euch bestehlen." _Ja, das stimmt schon. Ich habe angegeben. Okay, nächstes Thema!

_"Ich bin ein Dummkopf," _Aber ein sehr süßer...

_"ich weiß, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass man Geschäfte nicht so einfach abbrechen kann, ohne dass sich monetäre Konsequenzen daraus ergeben, doch ich habe einfach nicht ordentlich darüber nachgedacht." _Sie ist bezaubernd, wenn sie so selbstkritisch über sich reflektiert!

_"Wie Du sicher selbst weißt, ist es nicht besonders schwer, Dich nicht zu mögen, deswegen habe ich mich schön hinter einem selbstherrlichen Panzer versteckt, und mir immer wieder gesagt, dass Du ein bisschen Elend auch mal verdient hast." _Warum meint sie, es sei nicht schwer, mich NICHT zu mögen? Meint sie jetzt damit, dass sie mich doch nicht mag? Oder ist das nur ein wissenschaftlich-theoretischer Beitrag zur diskursiven Draco-Rezeption? Andererseits musste sie sich anscheinend immer wieder selbst bestätigen, dass sie nichts falsches tut, was doch wieder heißt, dass ich ihr nicht ganz gleichgültig sein kann... Zum Teufel auch! Sie verwirrt mich einfach zu sehr.

_"Ich komm mir so mies vor!" _Wenn das noch eine Weile anhält, kriege ich sie sicher dazu, mir Frühstück UND Mittagessen ans Bett zu bringen! Hehe…

_"Wie auch immer, ich hatte meinen Plan nicht zu Ende gedacht, was ich hätte tun sollen. Ich war ignorant, habe Dich belogen, betrogen und Dich ins Unglück gestürzt, und deswegen habe ich ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen." _Wunderbar! Aufs Abendessen verzichte ich aber, ich kann ja nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen, aber dafür können wir was anderes machen. Vielleicht auf dem Küchentisch, damit er sich nicht vernachlässigt fühlt?

_"Wahrscheinlich kannst Du mir das nie verzeihen, aber vielleicht verschafft es Dir wenigstens Genugtuung, wenn ich Dir sage, dass ich mich sehr schäme." _Ob ich sie wohl dazu bringe, mich vor allen mit "Meister" anzusprechen?

_"Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Du herausgefunden hast, dass es meine Familie ist, die hinter den Attacken gegen euer Vermögen steht, und bis ich herausgefunden habe, was für Auswirkungen meine Taten hatten (ich war insgeheim auch noch stolz auf meinen genialen Plan), kannte ich mich selbst nicht. Ich dachte immer, ich sei ein vernünftiger, liebenswerter Zeitgenosse, der seine Mitmenschen gut behandelt, aber auch genau durchschaut und deshalb immer weiß, woran er ist." _Stimmt ja auch, aber wenn sie es schon selbst bezweifelt, kann das für mich nur heißen, dass sie bald für mich in einem heißen Fummel herumläuft und mir jeden Wunsch von den Lippen liest. Hehe.

_"Diese Sache hat mir die Augen geöffnet, und vielleicht interessiert es Dich nicht, aber ich kann mich selbst kaum mehr ausstehen!" _Dafür mag ich Dich umso mehr, meine Kleine!

_"Vor allem erkenne ich die wirkliche Sabrina nicht in dem Bild wieder, das ich in meinem Kopf von mir selbst gezeichnet hatte, und glaub mir, es war um einiges positiver als das, was ich jetzt sehe." _Ich hätte gerne ein Bild von ihr, in dem sie mir Kusshändchen zuwirft und mit den Augen klimpert, wie sie es manchmal tut, wenn sie sich über jemanden lustig macht.

_"Mir fällt es sehr schwer, das hier aufzuschreiben, aber ich fühle, dass ich es Dir schuldig bin." _Oh, Du bist mir noch viel mehr schuldig.  
1. Tausend Küsse, weil Du so gemein zu mir warst.  
2. Mich heiraten, um es wieder gut zu machen.

_"Ich möchte Dir noch einmal sagen, wie leid es mir tut," _Ihr schlechtes Gewissen scheint grenzenlos zu sein!

_"und hoffe, Du akzeptierst mein Friedensangebot." _Kommt drauf an, was Du mir anbietest...

_"Ich habe alle eure Güter (manches ist abhanden gekommen, das tut mir sehr leid, aber das meiste, vor allem den Schmuck, konnte ich vor dem Verkauf bewahren bzw. zurückkaufen) in Gringotts deponiert, und auf Deinen Namen laufen die Konten." _Wie schade, doch unter diesen Umständen kann ich Dir leider nicht verzeihen. Hast Du vielleicht noch ein anderes "Angebot" in petto?

_"Ich weiß, dass ich damit nicht rückgängig machen kann, was Du wegen mir in den vergangenen Monaten erleiden musstest," _Ja, ich habe wahrlich viel erlitten, und muss zur Erholung nun sehr viel Zeit im Bett verbringen. Vorzugsweise mit Dir.

_"aber zumindest kannst Du jetzt wieder nach altem Malfoystandard leben. Ich glaube, dass Dir das ziemlich wichtig ist." _Hm. Wirklich wichtig ist mir eigentlich nur, dass Du doch kein schlechter Mensch bist, und dass Du Dich bei mir entschuldigt hast, und ob Du mich genauso liebst wie ich Dich.

_"Ich hoffe, Deinem Vater geht es in dem neuen Gefängnis jetzt besser; da ich allerdings von Marianne gehört habe, dass Du bald ein großer Bruder wirst, gehe ich einfach mal davon aus, dass es Deinen Eltern gut geht." _Mann ist das peinlich. Jetzt weiß wirklich jeder, dass meine Eltern... arrgh! Wie kann ich nur jemals wieder unter die Leute treten? Ich meine, sie sind schon so ALT!

_"Ich gratuliere Dir herzlich zum baldigen Familienzuwachs, ein Baby verändert die Welt ganz schön, sagt mir meine Schwester." _Da hat sie wohl recht. Aber ich mag Babies. Mir würde für einen Jungen Gerard ganz gut gefallen. Einen Mädchennamen darfst Du Dir aussuchen, und für die anderen acht Kinder überlegen wir uns was gemeinsam!

_"Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute für die Zukunft," _Mit Dir an meiner Seite, kann sie ja nur gut werden.

_"Deine Sabrina" _So, jetzt ist es offiziell: sie ist meine Sabrina, und jeder, der was anderes behauptet, wird von mir persönlich von Gregory und Vincent vermöbelt werden lassen. Lassen werden? Was auch immer. Grammatik ist grad nicht so wichtig.

_"P.S.: Bitte… bitte verzeih mir… ich weiß nun endlich, was wirklich wichtig ist…" _Okay, hier gibt sie mir wieder so einen Satz, mit dem ich nichts anzufangen weiß. Will sie sagen:  
Ich weiß nun, dass Du das wichtigste auf der ganzen Welt bist, und wie konnte ich nur jemals glauben, dass ich Dich nicht mag, oder dass Du mir gleichgültig bist.  
Oder meint sie einfach, dass sie jetzt weiß, was wirklich wichtig ist im Leben, was immer das auch sein mag? (Was ja nicht ausschließen würde, DASS ich das wichtigste für sie bin!)

Soll ich ihr zurückschreiben?  
Soll ich ihr das, was ich hier geschrieben habe, schicken?  
Soll ich?


	17. Teil 17

**lieben  
**ich liebe (dich)  
du liebst (mich)  
er/ sie/ es liebt (sie/ ihn/ es)  
wir lieben (uns)  
ihr liebt (euch)  
sie lieben (sich)

Heute habe ich mir eine neue grammatikalische Konstruktion der deutschen Sprache beigebracht. Ich bin mittlerweile bei Lektion acht des dritten Lehrbuches angelangt.

_Ich gebe den Ehering **der** Frau mit Namen Sabrina, die ich über alles liebe._

Okay, es ist **die** Frau. Weiblich.

Warum also plötzlich **der**?

Durchgeknallte Sprache.

Meine Aussprache lässt auch noch zu wünschen übrig, wie ich vermute. Hab ja niemanden, dem ich das vorsprechen kann. Sobald ich mal mit meiner Kleinen zusammen bin, muss sie mir Nachhilfeunterricht geben. Dafür werde ich ihr beibringen, wie man eine Augenbraue hochzieht, das wollte sie schon immer mal lernen.

Diese vielen ce-has und o, e und u mit zwei Punkten drüber machen mir ganz schön zu schaffen.

Verflixt, ich hab grad gemerkt, dass ein e das gar nicht haben kann, sondern nur die as...

**ooOoo**

Morgen gehe ich in die Diagon Alley. Das verliebte V und notgeile G wollen sich mit mir treffen, ebenso haben mich die anderen eingeladen, mit ihnen ein Eis essen zu gehen. Sabrina wird dort sein, deshalb geh ich lieber nicht hin, sonst spring ich sie noch an.

Ich habe mir

1. vorgenommen, sie noch ein bisschen schmoren zu lassen und  
2. eingeredet, dass sie sicher meine Gefühle erwidert.

Doch was mache ich, wenn das nicht der Fall ist? Meine beiden besten Freunde haben mir versprochen, ihr mal ein bisschen auf den Zahn zu fühlen, und falls sie sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise verrät, werden sie mich das SOFORT per Eileule wissen lassen, damit ich sie endlich abknutschen kann!

Ha!

**ooOoo**

In zwei Stunden appariere ich in die Diagon Alley. In der Früh ist ein Brief von Marianne gekommen, sie schreibt mir, dass sie und das kupplerische C Sabrina dieses Jahr noch vor Halloween mit Ernie zusammenbringen wollen, weil die beiden angeblich ganz scharf aufeinander seien.

Ich habe sofort eine Krisensitzung mit Vince und Greg einberufen, und sie mussten mich stundenlang bequatschen, um mich endlich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich keinen Deut um Ernie "Lehrerliebling" McMillan schert, sondern nur mich, und mich ganz allein (!) heiß und innig liebt.

Dass er total auf sie abfährt, ist klar wie Kloßbrühe, immerhin ist sie die schärfste Braut in Hogwarts. MEINE schärfste Braut, um das mal zu betonen. Sie hat es selbst geschrieben!

Auf jeden Fall werd ich ihn heute umbringen. Wenn ich ihn sehe, dann hexe ich ihm Kiemen an, und er erstickt, und dann stelle ich mich über seinen leblosen Körper und...

MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Und nun?

Was mache ich, wenn sie ihn liebt, und nicht mich? Was mache ich, wenn sie keinen liebt, aber mich auch nicht? Dann hexe ich mir selbst Kiemen an. Und verschwinde in den Hogwartssee. Kann ja Freundschaft mit den Wassermenschen schließen... schon wieder eine neue Sprache lernen…

(zwanzig Minuten später)  
Marianne schreibt mir auch, dass Sabrina ihr ein Konto eingerichtet hat, damit sie nicht arm wie eine Kirchenmaus ist (ihre Eltern haben sie enterbt) und weiterhin Hogwarts besuchen kann. Ich werd sie in Zukunft Caritas nennen, sie ist einfach herzensgut (außer, wenn ihr kleines fieses Piratenselbst Oberhand gewinnt und sie gierig nach meinen Reichtümern rafft... aber die kann sie auch so haben, nämlich, wenn sie mich heiratet. Meins ist ihrs, und ihrs ist meins, da mach ich dann keinen Unterschied; ich würd sie zwar so und so nehmen, aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass sie nicht am Hungertuch nagt und sicher eine Mitgift bekommen wird, die sich sehen lassen kann...).

Aber wenn sie meint, dass sie für den Rest unseres gemeinsamen Lebens Mutter Theresa persönlich spielen und das Malfoy-Spatz-Vermögen an Hilfsorganisationen verteilen kann, hat sie sich gehörig geschnitten. Geholfen wird nur Freunden der Familie, oder wenn wir dadurch einen Vorteil bekommen. Mutter Theresa ist übrigens die Schwester meiner angeheirateten Großtante Elfrida Malfoy, geb. Pemmelbutt, die Verschwägerung mit ihr wurde von uns Malfoys bis jetzt aber immer unter den Tisch gekehrt, da sie sich mit Muggeln abgab und ihre Zauberkräfte ablehnte.

(eine halbe Stunde später)  
Mir ist grad was aufgefallen: Marianne und Carina benehmen sich wie die Hauptfigur aus Mariannes Lieblings-Muggelroman. Ist so ein Romanzenschinken, die drei Gackerhühner (großes M, dickes C und mein S) behaupten zwar immer, dass der Stil ja ach so toll, ironisch, witzig sei, aber in Wirklichkeit geht es ihnen natürlich nur um den ganzen Herzschmerz. Das habe ich durchschaut, weil ich schlau bin.

Marianne hat sogar geglaubt, dass ich nicht weiß, dass sie das Buch als Arithmantik-Lehrbuch getarnt hat und immer neben sich auf dem Nachtkästchen liegen hat.

Für wie dumm halten die mich eigentlich? Auf jeden Fall versucht eine Person in diesem Roman, namentlich Emma, STÄNDIG irgendwelche Leute zu verkuppeln, und das geht meistens schief. Am Ende bekommt sie selbst einen Mr. Knightley ab, den alle drei Wabbelhirne SUPERTOLL finden. Nüsse!

Von der gleichen Autorin ist mein persönlicher Favorit ein Buch, in dem die Heldin mit Vorurteilen beladen gegen den besten aller Männer rebelliert, weil er sie ganz am Anfang EINMAL beleidigt hat. Oh Mann, Weiber, aber echt! Dass die immer gleich alles so ernst nehmen müssen! Auf jeden Fall stellt sich heraus, dass sie sich ganz bescheiden benommen hat, als sie seinen Heiratsantrag zurückwies, denn er ist nicht nur intelligent, charmant und hat Prinzipien, sondern er ist auch reich. Jawohl.

Ich stelle ihn mir ziemlich groß vor, aufrechte Haltung, die hellen Haare mit einem schwarzen Band im Nacken gebunden, die grauen Augen blicken gelassen aber höflich um sich. Nur wenn sie auf die Heldin, S- Eliza fallen, kommt eine Wärme, ein Leuchten in sie, und jedermann fragt sich, wie dieses dumme Mädchen nur so BLIND sein kann und sich ihm nicht sofort schmachtend und um Verzeihung flehend in die Arme wirft.


	18. Teil 18

Wir waren also in der Diagon Alley und haben im Leaky Cauldron jeder ein Butterbier gesüffelt, da kam mein Hauslehrer doch tatsächlich Arm in Arm (naja, sie hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt) mit Sabrinas Schwester rein. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich, denn er wurde rot.

ROT! Severus Snape, Hauslehrer Slytherins, Schreck aller Gryffindors, wurde R.O.T. !

Er hat uns dreien nur zugenickt, Elisabeth hat breit gegrinst (grenzte schon an unverschämt) und winkte, dann haben sie sich in eine dunkle Ecke verdrückt, Gott weiß, was sie dort gemacht haben. Gott und Draco Malfoy. Ich hab mich nämlich angeschlichen (hatte den Tarnumhang dabei, weil ich nachher zum Eisessen gehen wollte, um Sabrina anzugaffen), und die haben sich VON OBEN BIS UNTEN ABGESCHLECKT! Bäh!

Es ist echt so eklig, wenn das Erwachsene machen! Ich wette, die zwei gehen auch miteinander... will gar nicht so genau drüber nachdenken. Auf jeden Fall siehts so aus, als werd ich später mal mit ihm verwandt sein.

Sie hatte sogar ihre Hand auf seinem... ich konnts genau sehen, hab nämlich seinen Umhang ein bisschen weggezogen. Wenigstens hatte er die Hose noch an, aber dass er das in aller Öffentlichkeit macht, hätt ich ihm echt nicht zugetraut. Ich mein, er sollte ein Vorbild des guten Anstands sein, und nicht irgendwelche Frauen in Bars flachlegen. (Wie sich wohl Sabrinas Hand bei mir da drauf anfühlt? hrhrhr)

Nun zum interessanten Teil meines heutigen Berichts:  
Ich habe sie gesehen.  
Ich habe sie gesehen.  
ICH habe SIE gesehen.

Sie ist wunderschön, hatte ganz offensichtlich einen schönen Sonnenbrand im Gesicht, und Schwielen an den Händen (wahrscheinlich vom Plankenputzen). Ich hab auch Schwielen an den Händen, aber bei mir kommen die von was GANZ anderem...

Vincent und Gregory haben sich dann irgendwann verzogen, um sich mit den anderen zu treffen, während ich einsam und verlassen alles fürs kommende Schuljahr kaufte. Ich bin dann auch noch in den Buchladen, wo ich ein Buch über Babypflege (_Eltern - die ersten Jahre_) und eins über Quidditch mitgenommen habe. Danach bin ich zum Schneider, wo ich von hinten nach vorne, oben nach unten, seitwärts und wieder zurück ausgemessen wurde, weil ich mittlerweile die Stolze Größe von 1,92 m erreicht habe. Mein Deutsch floriert (Grüß Gott, ich heiße Draco Malfoy, und ich liebe Sabrina. Sie ist aus Deutschland, ihre Eltern sind Piraten, und ich habe mich sofort in sie verliebt. Sie hat eine Narbe, doch noch weiß ich nicht, woher sie kommt. Ich werde ihr bald einen Heiratsantrag machen, den Verlobungsring habe ich schon vor langer Zeit gekauft. Der Stein erinnert mich an die Augenfarbe meiner Angebeteten. - Unterstrichene Wörter sind die, die ich nachschlagen musste.), die Haare sind lang (allerdings immer noch blond... meine Mama hat sie mir in den Ferien mal dunkelbraun gezaubert, und einmal sogar ganz schwarz, aber das sah einfach nicht gut aus - da sah ich aus wie ne Leiche, weil meine Haut doch so adlig blass ist), Schottenrock ist in Auftrag (Slytherin-grün-Hufflepuff-gelbe Karos) und ich hab im Sommer schon geübt, wie es sich unten "ohne" anfühlt (mit nem alten Wickelrock von Mama). Ist gar nicht so unbequem. Einen Knackarsch hatte ich sowieso schon immer (das hat mir Sabrina sogar selbst mal bestätigt: als ich sie nämlich um eine Definition bat, sagte sie, ich solle mir meinen Allerwertesten anschauen, dann wisse ich es), ich bin seit neuestem ein prima Kerl geworden, absolut umgänglich und überdies reich und unwiderstehlich, Bier werde ich in folgender Form konsumieren: Sabrina trinkt es, und dann küssen wir uns ausgiebig, das hat beim ersten (und leider einzigen) Mal auch funktioniert (und wenn ihr jetzt nicht wisst, wovon ich spreche, müsst ihr halt "Die Annalen der Liebe" lesen, nachdem ihr unverschämterweise mein Tagebuch gelesen habt), und soweit ich weiß, war ein entfernter Verwandter von mir Schotte. Der hat irgendwann in unsere Familie eingeheiratet, wodurch ich ein zweiunddreißigstel schottisches Blut in mir trage. Und meine grauen Augen sind viel zu schön, als dass sich irgendjemand (namentlich Sabrina) etwas anderes wünschen kann, sobald sie sich einmal in sie verliebt hat (und hoffentlich auch in den Kerl, der dranhängt).

So, nachdem das geklärt ist, fahre ich fort mit meinem spannenden Bericht:

Ich stand also auf dem Podest, wer spaziert da ganz lässig herein? Fräulein Narbe höchstpersönlich. Ich hab fast nen Herzstillstand bekommen! Das musste ich dann ganz schnell hinter einem feindseligen Gesicht verstecken, damit sie nicht merkt, dass mir fast die Augen auskullern, und ich sie am liebsten freudig umarmt hätte. Ich hab sie so EWIG nicht mehr gesehen! Sie hat sich kaum verändert, vielleicht ist sie noch hübscher geworden, und ihre Narbe war definitiv angeschwollen von zu viel Sonneneinstrahlung, aber ich hab den Hautarzt der Malfoys schon vor langer Zeit konsultiert, und der hat gesagt, da gibt es gute magische Cremes, die man benutzen kann, um die Schwellung zu senken und die knallige rote Farbe wegzubekommen.

Sie nickte mir höflich zu, stellte sich neben mich auf und ließ sich ebenfalls ausmessen. Dazu musste sie ihre schäbige alte Robe ablegen, und da drunter trug sie ja wohl das schärfste Teil, das ich je gesehen habe! Es war ein weißes, weites, dünnes Muggelshirt, und weil es an dem Tag sehr heiß und schwül war, war sie ordentlich durchgeschwitzt und das Ding klebte förmlich an ihrem Oberkörper fest. So wie mein Blick. Es wundert mich, dass ich überhaupt noch sehen kann, denn als sie hinausging, hat sie meine grauen Glupscher mitgenommen. Sie ist zwar nicht gewachsen, aber SIE sind gewachsen. Oh ja!

Also, die kann sich echt sehen lassen. Und der hautfarbene Spitzen-BH, den sie drunter trug, oh Mann! Ich weiß, wovon ICH heute Nacht träumen werde!

Um dem ganzen noch eins draufzusetzen, kam ein zukünftiger Erstklässler rein, der sich auf ihre andere Seite stellte, weshalb sie näher an mich ranrücken musste, und da haben sich unsere Körper immer wieder berührt. WOW! Ich spür das Kribbeln immer noch auf der ganzen Haut.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ein bisschen gestutzt hat, als sie auf das Podest gestiegen ist, und ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen musste, um mich mit einem Seitenblick zu mustern. Hinterher haben mir geheime Quellen verraten, dass sie den anderen erzählt hat, dass sie mich getroffen hat und ganz erstaunt ist, dass ich so groß geworden bin.

Da haben Sie es, Fräulein Ich-will-einen-großen-Mann: er war die ganze Zeit vor Ihrer Knubbelnasenspitze, doch Sie wollten ja nicht in seine Augen blicken, um die tiefe Liebe zu entdecken, die er für Sie empfindet, und die hoffentlich auch in Ihnen schlummert.

Als die Frau meiner schlaflosen Nächte entschwebt war, hab ich die Schneiderin bestochen, mir ihre Konfektionsgröße im Brustbereich zu verraten, und außerdem habe ich ein Kleid für sie in Auftrag gegeben. Es wird gemunkelt, dass es dieses Jahr auf Hogwarts einige Feste und Bälle geben wird, da soll sie es tragen. Und meinen Verlobungsring.

_**

* * *

A/N:  
****phineas:** Vielen Dank für Deine nette Review! (werd rot) Draco war auch (mit Snape) von Anfang an mein Lieblingscharakter in den HP-Büchern. Ich mag Harry und seine Freunde natürlich auch sehr gerne, aber Snape und Draco sind einfach so schön fies. Da kann ich einfach nicht widerstehen! Ich freue mich besonders, dass Du findest, dass ich keine komplett neue Person aus ihm gemacht habe. Ich bemühe mich, aber manchmal ist das sehr schwer, vor allem, wenn man einen Grund erfinden muss, warum er sich ändert! Das mit dem Humor habe ich mir auch recht lange überlegt... am Anfang ist er ja noch nicht so ironisch oder sarkastisch, aber ich konnte wiederum einfach nicht die Finger davon lassen, um die Geschichte ein bisschen aufzupeppen. Außerdem schreibt er ja gern in meiner Geschichte, da muss er doch auch einen interessanten Stil haben, dachte ich mir. _

_**GossiP-Girl16:** Gern geschehen. Ging ja auch ganz schnell, ist ja nicht viel Text. Ich liebe dieses Lied, außerdem liebe ich Ewan McGregor, und seine Stimme, und sein Lächeln, und ihn im Schottenrock. Absolut HEISS! (Das hat Sabrina tatsächlich von mir mitbekommen: ihre Vorliebe für Männer in Röcken. Grins.) _

_**Sarah:** Wie immer vielen Dank fürs Betalesen! Ich bin schon am Weiterschreiben, aber wie gesagt hab ich im Moment nicht so viel Zeit, wie ich das gerne hätte. Aber ich bleib dran!_

**_Nur noch EINEINHALB TAGE, bis ich_**** Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _in den Händen halte! YES!_**


	19. Teil 19

_**A/N:** (keine Angst, keine HP 6 - Spoiler)  
Der 16.7. war für mich ein historischer Tag. Ich habe mir HP & the HBP auf Englisch gekauft, allerdings konnte ich nicht sofort zum Lesen anfangen, da ich eine Freundin aus Deutschland zu Besuch hatte, die ich nicht zu Tode langweilen wollte. Also habe ich am ersten Tag bloß das erste Kapitel gelesen. Oh Mann, das war eine schwere Prüfung! Ich konnte mich kaum zurückhalten, und bis Mittwoch hatte ich den sechsten Band dann durch. Hammer! kann ich da nur sagen!_

_Vielen Dank wie immer an Sarah, die hoffentlich auch schon ein bisschen was vom neuesten Harry Potter gelesen hat.  
Und ansonsten freue ich mich natürlich immer über Reviews!_

_Eure Susanne

* * *

_

Der erste Schultag brachte tatsächlich die Ankündigung auf viele rauschende Feste. Ich habe mir für die Halloweenparty schon was cooles ausgedacht. Hehe! Und zum Weihnachtsball will ich mit meiner Kleinen gehen. Vince und Greg haben nichts aus ihr rausbekommen, zumindest überhaupt keine Anzeichen, dass sie vielleicht auf mich stehen könnte. Aber sie erwähnt mich wohl des öfteren, und versteht es, unauffällig nach meinem Befinden zu fragen. Natürlich merken meine beiden Freunde das, wohingegen Marianne und Carina immer noch darüber diskutieren, wann Ernie und Sabrina wohl zusammenkommen werden. Aber da sehe ich schwarz für die beiden. Jennifer (das ist ne Einserschülerin aus meinem Haus, die ist fast so gut wie Hermine) habe ich neulich dabei erwischt, wie sie Herzchen auf ein Blatt Papier malt, und in jedem einzelnen stand EMM + JE. Ihr war es sehr peinlich, dass ich es gesehen habe, doch ich habe ihr versprochen

1. es niemandem zu sagen und  
2. Ernie genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Die beiden haben in den Sommerferien an einem Projekt gearbeitet, denn Jennifer will auf die gleiche Universität wie Ernie und sie hatten irgendwie mal in der Bibliothek nach dem gleichen Buch gegriffen, und sind ins Gespräch gekommen. Da haben sie rausgefunden, dass sie die gleiche Idee für eine Forschungsarbeit haben, denn sowas muss man machen und zusammen mit seiner Bewerbung einreichen. Und tatsächlich kann man in Gruppen forschen, und da haben sie sich zusammengeschlossen. Anscheinend ist sie aber schon länger in ihn verliebt, glaubt aber ebenfalls steif und fest, dass er auf MEINE Kleine steht. Oh, es ist zum ausrasten! Was die immer mit Sabrina haben?

Ich könnte es ja verstehen... sie ist schön - sie ist sexy - aber sie ist MEIN!

**ooOoo**

Mittlerweile ist schon Oktober, die Schule hat wieder mächtig zugeschlagen, und ich habe kaum Zeit, etwas aufzuschreiben, da ich ja immer noch mit meinem Vater zusammen unsere Geschäfte verwalte und ihm jeden Tag schreibe, und meiner Mutter einmal pro Woche.

Mit Sabrina ist immer noch alles beim alten. Ich krieg einfach nicht raus, ob sie mich gern hat oder nicht. Und ich trau mich einfach nicht, ihr meine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Ich hatte mir schon überlegt, ihr wieder einen anonymen Brief zu schreiben, aber da könnte ich genausogut zu ihr gehen und es ihr persönlich sagen, weil es offensichtlich wäre, dass ich es bin. Hm...

**ooOoo**

Ernie fährt total auf Jenny ab. Ich hab ihn mir zur Brust genommen, ihm aber nicht gesagt, dass sie auch auf ihn steht. Ich misch mich da nicht weiter ein, für mich ist nur wichtig, dass er kein Auge auf meine Zukünftige geworfen hat. Ach, wenn sie doch nur meine Zukünftige wäre!

Greg hat mir neulich gesagt, er hat Sabrina dabei beobachtet, wie sie mich im Unterricht (wir hatten Partnerarbeit in Verwandlung) ständig von der Seite aus angeschaut hat, wenn ich grad nicht hingeguckt habe, und sobald ich aufgesehen habe, hat sie weggeguckt, als sei nichts gewesen. Er findet das höchst verdächtig, und sogar Vincent gibt zu, dass da was dahinterstecken könnte! Oh! Ich bin so aufgeregt! Ich liebe sie so sehr, ich halte es kaum aus, wenn ich neben ihr stehe, und jetzt wurden wir sogar wieder von Professor Binns zusammen eingeteilt, für ein Referat, so wie letztes Jahr!

**ooOoo**

Gestern (es ist Sonntag, zwei Wochen vor Halloween, Hogsmeadewochenende) saß ich allein in der Bibliothek, als ich aus einer Ecke ständig Seufzer und Schluchzer hörte. Ich ging den Geräuschen nach und fand Sabrina, den Kopf auf dem Tisch, die Arme ausgestreckt über ihren Schulsachen. Sie saß an Arithmantik dran, wir schreiben morgen einen Test. Sie versteht kein Wort, und hat viel zu spät zum Lernen angefangen (wie sie das halt immer tut), und war der Verzweiflung nahe. Ich hab mich neben sie gesetzt und ihr gesagt, dass ich ihr helfe, wenn sie mir dafür Deutschnachhilfe gibt. Der ist vielleicht die Klappe runtergefallen, als ich ihr meine Bücher gezeigt habe und sie gesehen hat, wie weit ich schon allein gekommen bin! Wir haben also den ganzen Tag zusammen gelernt, und uns darauf geeinigt, uns dreimal die Woche in der Bibliothek zu treffen und gegenseitig zu helfen. Wir haben uns sogar die ganze Zeit angelächelt. Ich hätt mich das natürlich nie getraut, aber ich schwörs, sie hat angefangen! Oh Mann, ich schmelze jedesmal zu Gummi, wenn sie mich so anlächelt! Das fühlt sich irgendwie anders an als früher. Früher hat sie mich verwirrt mit ihrem Lächeln, aber das war immer etwas nachdenklich-überheblich. Jetzt ist es sanft, und ihre Augen strahlen mich an. Hat das etwas zu bedeuten?

Auf jedenfall werden die Tage und Abende wirklich einen Sinn haben:

Mich meinem Ziel näher zu bringen!

**ooOoo**

Die ersten Deutschstunden gingen wie geschmiert, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich fast keine Luft bekomme, wenn sie sich zu mir rüberbeugt, um meine Notizen zu überprüfen. Sie ist auf jeden Fall TOTAL begeistert, hin und weg (!) von meiner Aussprache. Sie sagt, es ist kaum zu glauben, dass ich mir das selber, ohne Anleitung und ohne "Lernkassette" (was das schon wieder ist? sie hat es nicht näher erklärt) beibebracht habe. Tja, ich bin halt ein Naturtalent.

In Arithmantik macht sie auch langsam Fortschritte. Der Test ist einigermaßen verlaufen, aber wir müssen viel aufholen. Sie ist einfach zu faul, und hat kein Interesse an dem Fach, deswegen hat sie es jahrelang schleifen lassen und kann nun nichtmal manche wichtigen Grundlagen. Aber das kriegen wir schon hin. Gestern (das muss ich vorm Abendessen jetzt unbedingt noch erzählen) war sie wieder mal am Verzweifeln, weil sie was gar nicht verstanden hat, als sie plötzlich ihre Stirn an meinen linken Oberarm lehnte und ihren Nasenrücken an meinem Hemd rieb. Da wär ich fast ausgeflippt, und beinah, beinah hätt ich sie umarmt und richtig geküsst. Ich hab mich dann aber doch nicht getraut.

**ooOoo**

Dieses dumme Geschichtsreferat geht mir mal wieder absolut auf den Keks. Morgen ist Halloween, und ich bastel fieberhaft an meinem Kostüm, das hinten und vorne noch nicht fertig ist, da krieg ich eine Eule von Sabrina, dass sie sich deswegen mit mir in der Bibliothek treffen will. Himmelherrgottnochmal, die hat aber auch ein Timing! Ich habe selbstverständlich alles stehen- und liegenlassen und bin zu ihr geeilt. Und da hatte die überhaupt nix wichtiges, sondern hat mich bloß fragen wollen, ob mir das Design vom Handout so passen würde. Also, wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste (oder mein Selbstvertrauen nicht so mickrig klein wäre), würde ich sagen, sie hatte einfach Sehnsucht nach mir, und das war eine Ausrede.

**ooOoo**

Halloween war ein voller Erfolg!

Ich habe mich als Harry Potter verkleidet. An dem ist zwar nix dran, was erschrecken könnte, aber es hat einfach so gut gepasst. Carina hatte letztes Schuljahr mal was von farbigen "Kontaktlinsen" erzählt (das sind winzige Brillengläser, die man sich direkt ins Auge kleben kann), sowas habe ich mir besorgt, und hatte strahlend grüne Augen. Wir (Harry und ich) haben ungefähr die gleiche Größe (natürlich ist er ein bisschen kleiner als ich!) und den Trick von meiner Mama, die Haare schwarz zu machen, habe ich mir im Sommer gemerkt. Die Kleidung habe ich mir bei ihm "ausgeborgt" (er durfte davon ja auch nichts wissen) und bis auf seine Freundin Luna hat mich absolut jeder für ihn gehalten! Sogar seine besten Freunde Hermine und Ron! Das war ein Erfolg.

Sabrina ging als Filch, ich habe sie natürlich sofort erkannt. Sonst ist ihr keiner draufgekommen, sie war echt gut in ihrer Rolle. Sogar Professor Dumbledore hat sie hinters Licht geführt. Komischerweise hatte sie sogar seine Art zu sprechen übernommen, wodurch dann ihr deutscher Akzent vollkommen weg war. Ist aber egal, ich würd sie zehnmal erkennen, und wenn sie sich als Arklanfall tarnen würde. Als ich nämlich das erste Mal an ihr vorbei ging (da dachte ich noch, es sei der Hausmeister), habe ich sie an ihrem Geruch erkannt. Sie trug kein Parfüm, aber sie hat trotzdem einen ganz eigenen Duft, den ich so gut kenne wie die Geldein- und -ausgänge auf unseren zahlreichen Konten. Ich hab mich sogar getraut, ihr mal zuzuzwinkern, um ihr zu signalisieren, dass ich sie durchschaut habe. Außerdem konnte ich einfach nicht anders, sie sah einfach zu süß aus! (Ja, ich stehe sogar auf sie, wenn sie Argus Filch bis aufs Haar gleicht. Keiner ist so bezaubernd wie sie.)

Sabrinas Schwester war übrigens auch da, und meinen fachmännischen Kenntnissen nach zu urteilen, gibt es bald auch Nachwuchs im Hause Spatz. Oder soll ich sagen, in den Häusern Spatz und Snape? Ist ja wohl klar, wer da sein Unwesen getrieben hat, die beiden waren ja gar nicht mehr voneinander wegzubekommen, und mein Hauslehrer hat seine Hand besitzergreifend auf ihren Bauch gelegt, wie es mein Vater immer macht, wenn Mama ihn im Gefängnis besuchen geht. Ob Sabrina das wohl schon weiß?

Und Mann! Elisabeth hatte vielleicht einen heißen Fummel an! Sämtliche anwesenden Männer haben ihren Blick kaum von ihr abwenden können. Ich eingeschlossen, aber meine Sabrina gefällt mir viel besser. Ich hab sie zwar noch nie so spärlich bekleidet gesehen (leider!), aber das kommt schon noch. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass ich nicht enttäuscht sein werde!

Nur um Ernie zu ärgern, habe ich übrigens mit Jennifer getanzt, und zwar ziemlich oft! Der hat mir vielleicht giftige Blicke rübergeschleudert, aber der soll erstmal vor der eigenen Haustüre kehren, denn als Filch (der echte) endlich auch zum Fest stieß, und Sabrina anklagend mit allen möglichen Titulierungen bedachte, wodurch herauskam, wer Filch (der falsche) ist, hat er (das gewissenhafte E) sich sofort auf meine Sabrina gestürzt und sie den ganzen Abend beschlagnahmt, sodass ich auch nicht ein einziges Mal mit ihr tanzen konnte. Nicht, dass ich mich getraut hätte, sie in aller Öffentlichkeit aufzufordern. Hier geht es aber ums Prinzip.

Greg meint gerade geduldig, dass Ernie ja gar nicht weiß, dass ich Sabrina gern habe, und er das sicher nicht mit Absicht macht. Wers glaubt.


	20. Teil 20

Gestern hatte ich wieder Deutschunterricht bei Sabrina. Sie gibt mir mittlerweile ganz schön viele Hausaufgaben, aber ich revanchiere mich bei ihr mit Arithmantikübungen. Wir kommen uns irgendwie immer näher, und ich glaube, ich werde mich bald trauen, sie zu fragen, ob sie mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen will. Ich bin mir nicht recht sicher, doch ich glaube, dass sie extrem schüchtern ist, und ihre Gefühle hinter einer dichten Hecke verbirgt, die für alle unsichtbar ist, sodass jeder meint, sie fühle nichts. Da wird es für mich natürlich noch schwerer, herauszufinden, ob ich eine Chance bei ihr habe. Vielleicht hat sie mir deshalb die folgende Hausaufgabe gegeben:

„Schreibe den Text des folgenden Liedes auf, indem Du Dir das Lied immer wieder anhörst, und übersetze ihn ins Englische."

Anbei gab sie mir eine Kassette, wie ich schon eine habe, und ein Abspielgerät. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mir das Lied auch vorsingen wird, wenn ich alles richtig gemacht habe. Da hat sie mich etwas verdutzt angesehen, und gemeint, wenn ich so scharf auf ihre Quäkstimme sei… woraufhin ich sie wissen ließ, dass ich ihre Stimme schon immer gemocht habe. Da ist sie rot geworden.

**_Deutsch:_**  
Lass mich Dein Pirat sein  
Auf allen sieben Meeren,  
Wir segeln bis zum Horizont,  
Begleiten wird uns nur der Mond.

Lass mich Dein Pilot sein  
In wolkenlosen Lüften,  
Voll Sehnsucht ruf ich Deinen Namen,  
Wir werfen alles Geld zusammen.

Für Dich mach ich verrückte Sachen,  
Ich lege Dir die Welt zu Füßen  
Und hol für Dich den Stern vom Himmel  
Um Dich ein einziges Mal zu küssen.

Lass mich Dein Pirat sein  
Auf allen sieben Meeren,  
Wir segeln bis zum Horizont,  
Begleiten wird uns nur der Mond.

Puh, das war schwer! Ich saß da jetzt ganze drei Stunden dran und hab mir das immer wieder angehört!

**_Englisch:_**  
Let me be your pirate  
On all seven seas,  
We sail to the end of the horizon,  
Only the moon will be with us.

Let me be your pilot  
In cloudless airs,  
Full of yearning I call out your name,  
We throw all our money together.

For you I do crazy things,  
I spread the world before you  
And fetch a star from the sky for you  
For one single kiss from you.

Let me be your pirate  
On all seven seas,  
We sail to the end of the horizon,  
Only the moon will be with us.

Also:

1. Das Lied wird von einer Frau gesungen, und diese Frau singt „Lass mich Dein Pirat sein".  
2. Dann singt die Frau „Wir werfen alles Geld zusammen".  
3. Und dann noch die Zeile „Für Dich mach ich verrückte Sachen"…

Spielt sie etwa auf mich und sich an? Immerhin ist sie Sprössling einer Piratenfamilie, und auf eine Art haben wir unser Geld zusammen geschmissen, denn zuerst war es meins, dann klaute sie es und es war ihrs, doch dann gab sie es mir zurück. Jetzt ist mein altes ihr neues, zurückgeschenkt an mich. Verwirrend, aber es passt. Und dann noch der Hinweis, dass sie für mich verrückte Sachen macht… wer weiß, vielleicht spielt sie darauf an, dass sie ihre Mauer nieder bricht, mich öfter anlächelt als früher, ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter legt, sich bei mir einhakt, wenn wir nach dem gemeinsamen Lernen die Bibliothek verlassen (vorausgesetzt, es ist niemand sonst anwesend, der das sehen könnte). Und dass sie mir seltsame Hausaufgaben aufgibt, die einen Subtext haben, um mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie mich liebt?

„Begleiten wird uns nur der Mond"… ja, das passt auch, wir kommen uns nur näher, wenn wir ganz allein sind. Will sie mir damit etwas sagen? Ich glaube, ich werde verrückt.

**ooOoo**

Sie war ganz begeistert von meiner guten Arbeit! Sie sagte, ich habe den Text bis auf das letzte Wort richtig verstanden und aufgeschrieben, und die englische Übersetzung, die ich gemacht habe, findet sie total klasse. Es gefällt ihr besonders, dass ich nicht wörtlich übersetzt habe, sondern dem Sinn nach. Sie sagt mir, das zeigt, wie gut ich die Sprache schon verstehe, wenn ich schon Texte richtig interpretieren, und in meiner Muttersprache passende Gegenstücke zu gängigen Floskeln finden kann. Außerdem beweist diese Aufgabe laut Sabrina, dass mein Hörverständnis schon sehr weit ausgereift ist. Sie wollte mit dieser Übung herausfinden, ob ich nur sie so gut verstehe, weil ich mich mittlerweile an ihre Art, zu sprechen, gewöhnt habe, oder ob das auch mit anderen Menschen klappt. Ich habe ihr schon gesagt, dass ich drei Stunden alleine dafür gebraucht habe, das Lied vollständig aufzuschreiben, doch sie meinte, das sei normal, Sänger auf „Tonbänden" sind schwerer zu verstehen, da man in einer normalen Unterhaltung unbewusst viel von den Lippen liest. Sie war sehr stolz auf mich, und das hat sie auch ausgedrückt. Meine Ohren sind ganz heiß geworden bei dem Lob!

Ansonsten ist auf der Ausgehfront alles gleich geblieben. Ich hab mich immer noch nicht getraut, sie zu fragen. Ich bin und werde immer ein Feigling bleiben… seufz

**ooOoo**

Es ist schon der erste Dezember, kalt und matschig ist es draußen. Wenn es endlich ordentlichen Schnee gibt, kann ich mit Vince und Greg Schlittenfahren gehen. Das machen wir jedes Jahr, aber keiner weiß es, weil es in unserem Alter viel zu peinlich ist. Vielleicht nehm ich Sabrina ja mit, dieses Jahr? Ich glaube, das würde ihr gefallen. Ich kann sie förmlich jauchzen hören, wie sie den kleinen Hügel hinunterbraust! Dazu müsste ich sie aber erst einmal zum Ball einladen, und überhaupt sollte ich ihr endlich meine Gefühle offenbaren.

Ich habe mittlerweile eingesehen, dass es so sein muss. Ich kann nicht länger warten. Morgen Abend treffen wir uns wieder, um Arithmantik durchzugehen. Sie ist gar nicht mehr so lustlos, und schreibt viel bessere Arbeiten früher. Die Lehrerin hat sich schon gewundert, lustigerweise meinte sie wohl nach der Stunde einmal zu ihr, dass ihr Stil, Aufgaben zu lösen, dem meinen so ähnlich sei, dass sie einen Betrug vermuten würde, wenn wir nicht an verschiedenen Enden des Klassenzimmers sitzen würden. Das hat mir Sabrina erst vor kurzem erzählt, und ich war mächtig stolz auf mich. Hab ich ihr also was beigebracht, womit man ihre Zugehörigkeit zu mir identifizieren kann!

**ooOoo**

Ich war SO nah dran, sie zu fragen. Doch dann kam diese verfluchte Madam Pince und warf uns aus der Bibliothek! Wir hatten überm Lernen die Zeit ganz vergessen, und dann mussten wir beide hastig und ohne viel Abschiedsworte zu unseren Gemeinschaftsräumen laufen. Verdammt!

Ich vermute mal, dass sie gemerkt hat, dass ich etwas wichtiges mit ihr besprechen wollte, denn sie gab mir einen sehr seltsamen Seitenblick, und seit vorgestern verfolgen mich ihre hübschen Augen überall hin. Doch jetzt trau ich mich irgendwie nicht mehr. Mir ist das feige Herz mal wieder in die Hose gerutscht!

* * *

_**A/N:** Das Lied heißt "Lass Mich Dein Pirat Sein" und ist von Nena._


	21. Teil 21

_**A/N:** So, wir nähern uns langsam dem Ende. Es folgt vielleicht noch ein Kapitel oder so, dann ist Schluss.  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch allen Spaß gemacht, Draco auf seinem kleinen Abenteuer zu begleiten, ich danke allen, die meine Geschichte lesen, und besonders denen, die mir Kommentare geschrieben haben.

* * *

_

Nichts Neues. Sabrina schaut rattenscharf aus, wie immer, ich bin nach wie vor ein großer, gut aussehender, angehender Mann und tief im Inneren eine feige Sau. Den ersten Schnee hat es schon gegeben, und wir waren auch schon Schlittenfahren. Wir hatten sogar eine Schneeballschlacht.

**ooOoo**

Ich habe einen Plan gefasst: da ich nicht mutig genug bin, Sabrina um ein Date zu bitten, geschieht es mir nicht anders, wenn sie mit einem anderen Jungen geht, und sich in den anstatt in mich verliebt.

Guter Plan? Nein?

Find ich auch nicht. Aber was soll ich machen. Sie glüht mich förmlich an, aber es sind ständig irgendwelche Leute um uns rum, die Bibliothek scheint DER Modeort schlechthin zu sein, da sie immerzu überfüllt ist (kann natürlich an den kommenden Arbeiten liegen), beim Essen sitzt sie an einem anderen Tisch, wir haben nur wenig Unterricht wirklich zusammen, und in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum ist sie schon lange nicht mehr gekommen. Warum nicht?

Marianne und Carina haben deswegen schon Spekulationen angestellt. Sie glauben, dass Sabrina lieber in Hufflepuff rumsitzt, um Ernie McMillan anzugaffen. Hmpf! Vince und Greg haben eine andere Theorie. Sogar das skeptische V ist mittlerweile felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass meine Kleine etwas für mich empfindet. Sie sagen, das ist einfach zu offensichtlich mittlerweile, denn vor allem wenn wir alleine sind benimmt sie sich GANZ anders zu mir, als wenn sie Leute um uns vermutet. Mein Verdacht hat sich also bestätigt, wir kommen uns nur näher, wenn wir alleine sind (oder meine beiden Freunde unter meinem Tarnumhang stecken und uns beobachten).

Wir haben schon den 14.12. und wenn ich sie nicht demnächst frage, gehen wir entweder beide allein, oder ich allein und sie mit einem Lackaffen, der sie nicht verdient hat und dem ich persönlich das Herz mit einem Löffel rausstechen werde!

**ooOoo**

15.12.  
Nichts hat sich getan.

**ooOoo**

17.12.  
Kleid für Sabrina ist angekommen. Es ist wunderschön, und ich wette, sie wird bezaubernd darin aussehen. Aber wie gebe ich ihr das Ding?

**ooOoo**

18.12.  
Entschluss gefasst: Ich werde es ihr zuschicken, mit dem Vermerk, dass es von ihrem heimlichen Verehrer ist. Ich würde sagen, es ist offensichtlich, wer ihr anonymer Briefschreiber ist, aber Mädchen sind auf der anderen Seite ja offensichtlich nicht sehr begabt, geheime Identitäten herauszufinden. Siehe M und C. Die sind immer noch der Meinung, Ernie hätte die Briefe damals geschrieben. Da bleibt für mich nur die Frage offen – warum war er dann weiter mit ihr befreundet, und hat sogar eine Rettungsaktion starten wollen, um sie aus den grausamen Klauen ihres Vaters zu reißen, wenn der geheime Briefschreiber doch stinkwütend auf die Kleine war? Ich bemühe mich aber gar nicht erst, diesen Umstand hervorzuheben, sonst könnten die zwei doch noch mal einen Geistesblitz bekommen.

**ooOoo**

19.12.  
Langsam wird es eng… wenn ich sie nicht in den nächsten zwei Tagen auf den Ball anspreche, meine heißen Gefühle vor ihr ausschütte und mein Herz ihrer Obhut anvertraue, werde ich als einsamer, gebrochener alter Jungfer enden.

Der Ball ist am 24.

**ooOoo**

20.12.  
In der Früh ist die Frau meiner schlaflosen Nächte in mich hineingerannt. Sie sah etwas abgespannt aus, und wirkte gehetzt. Hoffentlich wird sie nicht krank! Ich hab sie gefragt, ob alles okay ist, aber sie war so durch den Wind, dass sie förmlich vor mir davongerannt ist!

Ich habe den ganzen Tag versucht, sie zu finden, ich dachte mir, ich geb ihr das Kleid doch selber und frage sie, ob sie meine Frau werden will. Oder mit mir zum Ball gehen will. Das würde mir für den Anfang auch reichen. Hab sie aber nirgendwo entdecken können. Bin also hoch zur Eulerei und hab es ihr gesendet. Müsste schon angekommen sein, doch keine Spur von einer dankbaren Sabrina, die endlich richtig kombiniert und die Identität ihres geheimen Verehrers herausgefunden hat.

Verdammt.

**ooOoo**

21.12.  
Immer noch nichts… Sabrinas Augen glänzen, und ich habe mitbekommen, wie sie Carina von dem Kleid erzählt hat und dass der beiliegende Zettel in der heimlicher-Bewunderer-Handschrift abgefasst ist. Carina hat sofort in Richtung Ernie gesehen, diese dumme Nuss! Doch Sabrina sah gar nicht in seine Richtung, sondern war nur knallrot und sah auf das Pult vor sich. Kurze Zeit später spürte ich Blicke im Rücken, und als ich mich umdrehte, sah sie mich mit glänzenden Augen und einem sehr verwirrenden, forschenden Blick an. Dann war die Stunde vorbei, und ich musste schnell in den nächsten Unterricht.

Was sollte das? Hat sie doch richtig kombiniert?  
Hach, sie ist ja so schlau! Sie müsste es erkennen…

Professor Flitwick hätte mir jetzt beinahe mein Tagebuch abgenommen, weil er es nicht so gern hat, wenn man sich in seinem Unterricht fremd beschäftigt. Ich habe ihn nach der Stunde förmlich auf Knien angefleht, es mir zurückzugeben, und sprudelte sogar heraus, dass ich verliebt und deshalb so aufgewühlt bin. Da machte er auf einmal einen ganz entzückten Gesichtsausdruck, klatschte in die Hände und wünschte mir viel Glück. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat er sogar erraten, dass Sabrina meine Herzensdame ist. Ich muss ihn ziemlich verdutzt angesehen haben, denn er ließ mich wissen, dass es offensichtlich sei, sobald man einmal wüsste, DASS ich liebe. Oh oh…

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen war es in den Gängen dermaßen kalt, dass ich meine Hände tief in die Taschen meiner Robe vergrub. Da habe ich einen Fremdkörper in der rechten entdeckt, es ist ein kleiner, zerknitterter Zettel, und auf dem steht

_Ich wollte Dir schon lange einmal sagen, dass ich Dich sehr liebe. Sabrina._

Ich hab das Essen verpasst, weil ich an einer Mauer niedergesunken bin und mich nicht rühren konnte.

SIE LIEBT MICH!

Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie spät es ist, oder welcher Wochentag, oder wo ich eigentlich bin. Das einzige, was für mich zählt ist, dass ich eine Liebeserklärung von meiner Traumfrau bekommen habe. Von dem Mädchen, das ich schon seit langer, langer Zeit innig liebe!

Wo muss ich hin? Zwei dicke Jungs haben mich angesprochen, sie sagten, ich müsse mit zum Unterricht. Was ist das? Der Kleinere sagt, er habe noch nie so ein dämliches Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht gesehen, doch der andere sagt, ich sähe eher entrückt aus. Wer sind die beiden? Wer bin ich?

Ich sitze in einem Klassenzimmer, vorne steht eine Lehrerin, streng und unerbittlich.

Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft, mich aus meiner Trance zu befreien und meinen Freunden den kleinen Zettel, den ich die ganze Zeit umklammert gehalten habe, zu zeigen. Die sind vielleicht ausgeflippt! Die haben einen Indianertanz um mich veranstaltet.

Das Abendessen fängt in zehn Minuten an (wo ist nur der Tag abgeblieben?) und Greg hat mir den Tipp gegeben, meine Liebste vor der großen Halle abzufangen. Sie kommt nämlich meistens zu spät überallhin (ja, auch zum Essen), und die Chance, dass ich sie ungestört treffe, ist auf diese Weise sehr viel höher.


	22. Teil 22

Ihre Küsse schmecken nach Teebaumöl, Pfefferminze und Schokolade. Ihr Körper fühlt sich weich und gut an, wenn sie sich an mich schmiegt. Ihre Haut ist glatt und riecht, wie ihre Küsse schmecken, ihre Haare sind seidig. Sie duften nach ihrem Parfüm. Der Ring sieht schön an ihrem Finger aus. Ja, wir werden heiraten. Sobald wir mit der Schule fertig sind. Bis jetzt werden wir aber nur unseren Eltern erzählen, dass wir uns verlobt haben.

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden bin?

Ich habe mich kurz vor dem Abendessen also auf die Lauer gelegt, in einer kleinen Nische nahe der Flügeltür zur großen Halle. Zuerst kam ein kleines Mädchen aus Gryffindor vorbei, fälschlicherweise schnappte ich sie und zog sie zu mir. Die hat sich vielleicht erschrocken! Ich hab so getan, als hätte ich ihr einen dummen Streich spielen wollen, und mich totgelacht. Kurz darauf erwischte ich dann die richtige Beute. Viel geredet haben wir nicht. Aber geküsst haben wir… ich hatte schon ziemlich bald ein „kleines" Problem, das war mir ziemlich unangenehm und ich hab versucht, es vor ihr zu verstecken. Wollte ja nicht gleich so mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Doch sie hielt sich so eng an mich gepresst, dass ich es nicht schaffte, Abstand zwischen unsere Körper zu bekommen. Irgendwann hat sie kapiert, dass ich versuchte, von ihr wegzukommen, unsere Lippen lösten sich voneinander, und sie sah mich atemlos und fragend an. Mir ist ganz heiß geworden, und ich hab den Kopf beschämt weggedreht, da hat sie dann an mir runtergesehen, ihre Augen wurden etwas größer, und sie wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

„Ach so…" sagte sie. Dann schwiegen wir uns eine Weile an, bis sie ihre Arme wieder um mich legte und mich zu sich zog. Es machte ihr offensichtlich nichts aus, und so haben wir uns bis zum Ende des Abendessens ohne Unterbrechung geküsst. Wir haben ja auch viel aufzuholen! Wir treffen uns nachher noch, Übung macht den Meister, und es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen. Außerdem muss ich sie unbedingt fragen, was sie von Kindern hält, und ob ihr zehn recht wären. Und wie sie zu dem Namen Gerard steht. Es gibt viel zu besprechen (wenn wir Zeit dazu finden).

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**EPILOG**

Narzissa klappte das in abgewetztes, braunes Leder gebundene Büchlein zu. Die elf Kinder sahen sie mit runden Augen gespannt an. Sie wussten, was jetzt kommen würde, es war Tradition, und sie waren ein eingespieltes Team.

„Und so, liebe Kinder, haben sich eure Eltern kennen gelernt." sagte sie. Gerard, der älteste, meldete sich zu Wort.

„Aber wie ging es weiter?"

„Nun, euer Vater und eure Mutter schlossen das siebte Schuljahr auf Hogwarts ab. In den Osterferien hatten wir – euer Großvater Lucius und ich – Sabrinas Eltern Jacob und Anamaria kennen gelernt. Wir waren außerdem auf der Hochzeit von Sabrinas Schwester Elisabeth und ihrem Mann Severus eingeladen."

„Da hattest du einen ganz runden Bauch, nicht wahr, Mama!" sagte das etwa zwölfjährige Mädchen, das in Narzissas Schoß saß. Diese nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, ich stand kurz vor deiner Geburt, Mara. Und als dein Bruder Draco und deine Schwägerin Sabrina geheiratet haben, hast du auf der Hochzeitsfeier versehentlich ein bisschen Piratenwhiskey geschluckt, aber zum Glück war Severus da, der gleich eine Antitode gebraut hat."

„Und ich war auch schon unterwegs!" sagte Gerard stolz.

„Ja, du bist fünf Monate nach der Hochzeit auf die Welt gekommen." antwortete die Großmama.

„Und wir kamen als nächstes", riefen Sarah und Christina, die Zwillinge, „und danach Severus, und dann…"

„Ich!" merkte der sechsjährige Charley auf.

„Ganz richtig. Danach kamen Martin und Paulina…" fuhr Narzissa fort.

„Wieder Zwillinge!" warf Christina ein.

„So ist es. Und dann kamen Jake, Melissa und Rupert." Es war still geworden im Zimmer.

„Oma", meldete sich nun der fünfjährige Martin zu Wort, der den einjährigen Rupert im Arm hielt „warum ist die Mama gestorben?" Narzissa seufzte schwer.

„Wisst ihr, eure Mutter hatte Krebs. Das ist eine Krankheit, an der viele Menschen sterben. Auch wir Magier haben noch keine funktionierende Medizin gefunden, die die Krankheit heilt. Aber sie sagte uns allen ja kurz vor ihrem Tod, dass ihr Leben bestimmt das schönste gewesen ist, das irgendjemand jemals gehabt hat." Bedrücktes Schweigen herrschte nun vor, wie immer, wenn sie zum Ende von Dracos Tagebuch gekommen waren. Rupert begann zu brabbeln, er war der einzige, der sich gar nicht an seine Mutter erinnern konnte.

„Ist Papa deswegen so traurig?" fragte Severus.

„Ja. Er hat eure Mutter so sehr geliebt, wie man es sich bei zwei Menschen nur wünschen kann. Aber die Zeit, Kinder, heilt alle Wunden. Und vielleicht lernt er irgendwann eine Frau kennen, die eurer Mutter im Wesen gleicht."

„Wir wollen aber gar keine andere Mama!" protestierte Jake, und setzte alle Kraft hinter diesen Satz, die er mit seinen vier Jahren aufbringen konnte.

„Ich wünsche mir auch keine andere Schwiegertochter… zumindest jetzt nicht", erklärte seine Großmutter, „aber ich glaube, für euren Papa und für euch alle wäre es schön, wenn ihr wieder eine Mama hättet. So, jetzt müsst ihr aber wirklich in die Federn! Wenn Draco und Lucius herausfinden, dass ich euch schon wieder so lange aufbleiben habe lassen, reißen sie mir mindestens den Kopf ab!"

Charley und Paulina schmissen sich auf sie. „Wir beschützen dich, Oma!"

Lachend und weinend zugleich scheuchte Narzissa ihre Enkelkinder und ihre Tochter in die Betten, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und löschte das Licht.

**ENDE**


End file.
